Fifty Shades or Not: The Steeles vs The Greys
by Karen Cullen Grey
Summary: Just as Ana and Christian settle down into their new marriage, they come back from their honeymoon with their families on opposite sides of each other. Will this be the thing to tear them apart? Or will they band together? Completed.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to my world

********STOP! If you hadn't read Fifty Shades or Not: Kidnapped, then you need to stop and read it first. Here is the series from the beginning: Fifty Shades or Not, Fifty Shades or Not: Friends or Lovers, Fifty Shades or Not: Kidnapped. Then this one Fifty Shades Or Not: The Steeles vs The Greys. **********

 **Ch 1: Welcome to my world.**

It was traveling day for the Steele's and the Grey's as they headed off for the wedding trip. The destination had been kept a secret for a surprise. Christian went to the Grey Estate to talk to his father before leaving.

"Hey, dad, can I talk to you for a moment?" Christian asked.

"Sure, son, what's on your mind?" Carrick asked. "Why should a man who is about to marry the love of life look so grim?"

Christian closed the door to the study as he said, "I'll tell you why as I don't want any interruptions." Carrick looked back at his son confused. _Oh no, he knows! He knows about my new company. Okay, take it easy there Carrick, you can do this._

XXXXXX

Ana arrived at the family's diner just before they were all leaving for the trip. She wanted to talk with her dad to make sure everything went as smoothly as possible.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you doing?"

Ana looked at her father and replied, "Hey dad, I need to talk to you before we leave."

He looked back at his daughter, wondering what she wanted to talk about. "I'm listening."

"I wanted you to know how much I appreciate your efforts to get along with Carrick, I know it can't be easy for you. But, this is very important to me and I wanted to make sure this wedding goes off without a hitch."

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"I'm trying to say that I really need you to put your feelings aside and get along with him until the wedding is over."

"Ana...I want you to have everything you ever wanted, I do. But I know that Carrick was the one responsible for wanting to close this place down. I can't just sit back and ignore it. What have you become a Grey already?" he asked.

"Oh, dad, don't even go there okay? I know where I came from and I will never forget that. But, Christian is going to my husband. Look, I know that you and Carrick have issues, I get that. Just don't spoil my wedding by talking about the new company. That's all I'm asking."

Rebecca looked back at her husband. "Your daughter is right, Ray. Just for a little while we can call a truce."

"B-but…"

Ana looked back at her dad, as he looked in her eyes. He could see that this was very important to her.

"I promise I will try to be have myself," he said to her.

Ana hugged her father and told him thank you. "I will see you all in a bit. Thanks, dad. You're the best!" She left the diner with Rebecca smiling at her husband. She was very proud if him.

"I know this is hard, but you can do this for Ana," Rebecca told Ray.

XXXXXXX

Back at the Grey estate, Christian showed up and wanted to talk with his father before they took off for the trip.

"Christian, if this has anything to do with the diner…"

"No, dad, it doesn't. Far from it actually."

"Good. I have a friend in city hall looking into it as we speak. Now tell me why are you so serious?"

He ran his hand through his hair as he replied, "I don't know...nerves I guess."

"Of course, you're nervous, you are the groom after all. You are about to have a beautiful wedding."

"I know...I know...I want everything to be perfect. I have waited so long for this dad. I mean, Ana has taught me so much about love, I never thought I could love someone so much as her. She's my best friend."

"Ana is a wonderful woman, Christian, I'm happy for you."

"I just...I don't want to mess this up! My track record for lasting relationships isn't that good, I just don't want to fail her is all. This is her first...and I want this to be my last...it will be. I can't do this all over again. It's just that after everything we have been though, I just want to make her happy."

Carrick walked over to his son, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Son, I realize that our family is far from perfect, but I assure you that Ana knows what she's doing. Afterall, she picked you. You have proven your love to her over and over again throughout this whole Jose fiasco. You love her, Christian."

He turned to his dad, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, dad, you have no idea how much I love her. She returned that love even when I didn't deserve her."

"Ana is a precious gem, there is no doubt about that."

"That she is. Thank you dad, for encouraging and loving me," Christian said back at the two shared a hug.

"Anytime soon. Now is there anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah, there is. I know we've had our ups and downs, but you have shown your love to us by helping with the Jose thing. So, dad, I wanted to ask if you would stand up with me. Will you be the best man?"

Carrick was very surprised by his son's request. He turned to his son and replied, "It would be my honor." The two shared a hug. "Talk about a surprise," he said to Christian.

"You didn't think I was going to ask you," Christian stated.

"Oh, son, you have no idea what this means to me. We have come a long way, haven't we?"

"Yes we have dad. A very long way."

Carrick stood in front of his son. "After what happened with Jose I was afraid I was lose you forever."

"Dad, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, except to get married. I better get going as I need to meet Ana on the jet."

"Just a moment son," Carrick told him as he got the ring back out. It was Brandon's, Christian's grandfather's ring. The ring that Christian gave back to his father a while back. "This ring belongs to you, son."

Christian looked at the ring and back at his dad. "Dad, you know grandfather wanted you to give that to your other son."

"I don't care what he wanted. You have earned this ring son so it belongs to you, if you want it." Carrick told him handing the ring to got the ring from his dad, tears stinging his eyes as he looked back at his father.

"Thank you dad." As the two shared another hug again.

"Wear it proudly, son!" Carrick told him.

Mandy walked into the study seeing the two share a moment together. She wanted so much for her father to love her like that.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mandy asked.

"No, of course not. In fact I was just coming to get you to tell you the good news. Father has agreed to be my best man."

"I'm so happy for you, both of you," Mandy told them.

"Thank you. Listen, I really got to get going as Ana is probably going out of her mind already. I will see you two on the jet." Christian said, leaving the two alone.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Mandy asked.

"Mandy, I'm thinking of doing away with the project."

"Why? Did Christian ask you questions?"

"No. It's just that I just got my son back and I will not lose him again. I can't."

"Father, I understand. But are you really ready to forget Rebecca and what she and Ray did to you?"

Carrick hated this!

XXXXXXX

Ana was on the Grey jet trying to figure out the seating. She wanted everyone to be comfortable especially with the feud going on between her father and Carrick.

"I could put Grace there...no, no, that won't work because Mandy will be sitting there. Elliot and Kate promised they'd help me if there was any trouble." She fisted her hand and said, "Why can't I do this?!"

Christian came up and replied, "Well, there is going to be enough tension to hold up a bridge."

"Oh, honey, please don't say that," Ana whined to him.

"I think it's best to know what you're up against," he told her.

"I know... it's The Steele's versus the Greys." Ana told him.

"Oh now, babe, what's with the negative attitude? We will make it through this, okay," he said to her, giving her a kiss.

"Just help me please. Where am I going to put everyone?" she asked, still worried.

"I think you should take the time to smell the roses, baby," Christian replied, giving her a bouquet of dozen red roses.

"Oh wow!" Ana replied. She took a whiff and the fragrance was so sweet. "They're so beautiful."

"Baby, they are nothing compared to you," he replied, huskily. "Too bad we just can't hide in one of the rooms and join the mile high club," he stated, wiggling his eyebrows to her.

She slapped him on the chest! "You are so bad!" Ana laughed.

"Ahhh yes, but you like this bad boy or shall I say man." Christian replied with a gleam in his eyes as he tried to pull her in one of the rooms.

"Will you cut it out!" Ana exasperated. "They are going to arrive at any moment now."

Christian pushed her up against the nearest wall as he pinned her to it using his hips. "What can I say? I'm horny as hell woman, and I can't wait to have you all to myself." He kissed her hard and deep. "Hmmm," he moaned, sliding his tongue in her mouth tasting her.

"Ahem!" someone coughed, getting their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to let you two know you weren't alone anymore." Jack Jr told them.

Ana broke the kiss soundly, pushing Christian away from her as she blushed. "Sorry," she told Junior as Christian wiped his mouth from her lipstick and adjusted himself.

"It's quite all right. Congratulations to the both of you," he said to them both.

"Thanks, Junior. Your dad couldn't make it?" Christian asked about his uncle.

"No, unfortunately not. But he sends his best wishes to you two as well."

XXXXXXXX

Back at the estate, Carrick had just told Mandy he was thinking about pulling out of the deal because he doesn't want to disappoint Christian anymore. But his daughter kept talking about how far they have come already and would hate for him to lose out on this. He told her that he was feeling guilty and now that he had Christian's trust again, he doesn't want to jeopardize that.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone was starting to arrive on the Grey jet. Kate and Elliot had just made it along with Grace. They all began to get settled in while Christian had his arm over Ana's shoulder as he whispered, "It's time to man the battle stations."

Rebecca and Ray arrived to aboard the jet. They were about to go sit down when Carrick arrived. The two men Ray and Carrick shook hands as they both said, "To our children's happiness."

Ana released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Grace was ready to open some bubbly to celebrate the family coming together for the special trip.

"Is everyone ready for take off?" Christian asked.

"I sure am and I still don't know where we're going!" Ana replied, excitedly.

Christian palmed her face with his hands as he said, "Oh you will soon my love. Patience is a virtue," he replied as he kissed her.

He offered everyone some champagne while they got ready to take off. Only Ray came at Carrick telling him to fess up about his new company. Ana tried to get her dad to stop, but Elliot stepped in.

"Dad, please, not now. You promised." He told his dad.

"Tell them all, you're the one behind the Advantage Systems who is trying to take over the whole community." Ray taunted Carrick.

"Why don't you prove it you little twit," Carrick responded.

"Don't talk to my husband that way," Rebecca shot back.

"Oh, I will get the proof. Don't you worry," Ray told him.

Elliot was trying everything to get his dad to sit down and be quiet. Christian came up behind Ray and said he knew that he was troubled with the diner closing down, but that his dad said he had nothing to do with it and he believed him. Ana begged her father to drop this whole thing for now and try to get along with each other.

"Yes, well, my business is going down the tubes, Ana." Ray told her.

"I thought it had already gone that way," Carrick said to him.

"Dad!" Christian yelled to Carrick. "You're not helping the situation."

Ana told her dad that there were lots of companies with the initials AS as she named off a few. Rebecca chimed in agreeing with Ana. But Ray wasn't happy with her for agreeing with Carrick.

"Ray, of course I'm on your side. But just hours ago you promised your daughter you'd keep the peace. Unless you want to fly the rest of the way in cargo," Rebecca said, giving Ray a few pecks on the lips.

"Dad, I know you don't get along with Carrick. But for me please try to put this all in the past. We are going to celebrate my wedding to Christian. Its supposed to be about love, faith and trust."

Carrick who was sitting in one of the leather seats said, "You could learn a lot from your daughter. I have."

"Don't condescend me, you…" his voice trailed off.

"For the last time, I had nothing to do with Advantage Systems taking over your community." Carrick got out a folder and handed to Ray. "I hope this will shut you up." Ray opened it and read the letter.

"What does is it say?" Rebecca asked.

"It's a letter from the health department stating they will allow me to reopen the diner." He told her.

Everyone cheered, while Carrick sat in his seat happy. Christian and Ana thanked him for coming through for the Steeles.

"I don't expect an apology from Ray. But I do hope it puts an end to this feud once and for all." Carrick stated happily.

Grace though, didn't seemed to be too convinced by her brother's gesture as she questioned him on it.

"I don't think this new company will just lay off after all they were the ones who started this whole thing. Am I right?" she asked looking back at Mandy.

"Oh, Grace, you are a devil aren't you? I wonder if Ethan would agree with you, Aunt Grace. Why don't you ask the next time you speak to him," Mandy stated.

Christian didn't like this one damn bit. "Wait...you talked to Ethan?" he asked Grace.

Carrick stood up asking, "When and why?"

"Last I heard, he was still a member of this family," Grace answered.

"What are you up to Grace?" Carrick asked.

"Nothing brother dear, just as you."

Christian wanted to know why his aunt was talking with Ethan. "What were you talking to Ethan about?" he questioned.

Grace sighed as she replied, "He wanted to know all about your wedding and Ana, of course. He hoped that this marriage will do better than your last one."

"If Ethan wanted to know anything about me or Ana why didn't he call me himself?" Christian questioned.

"From what I saw, Aunt Grace didn't give him much of a chance." Mandy answered her brother.

Christian walked up to his aunt and told her, "Look, here Aunt Grace. I know that you and Ethan had a special relationship at one point. But you of all people know how I feel about him and I surely don't want him coming to my wedding."

Aunt Grace looked back at Christian saying, "When I talked to your stepbrother he said he didn't know if he could make it or not anyway. But he did send his best wishes to you."

"Yeah, I'll bet he did," Christian said, under his breath. "Excuse me for a moment," Christian told Ana as he left the room to get his wits about him.

But Ana wanted to know more about this Ethan person. "I'm curious about this Ethan person. What is he like?" Jack Junior who was Ethan's best friend came up to Ana as he wanted to explain to her who he was.

"I will tell you about Ethan. He has a wicked sense of humor, I've known him since we were kids. But he got into trouble the last time he was here and almost cost me my medical license."

Christian also chimed in saying, "You see thing thing is, Ethan never means to hurt anybody, it just seemed that anyone who gets close to him gets burned." Everyone was quiet as they didn't know what to say.

Unbeknownst to the Grey family, Ethan was sitting on a plane leaving Arizona. He found out where the wedding was going to be held at and headed that way. Meanwhile Christian had a flashback to the last time he and Ethan were together.

' _Beth doesn't love you! She's using you to get to me'_

' _It just kills you that a woman would chose me over you, right?'_

' _Are you into left overs little brother?'_

' _You miserable son of a bitch. How dare you!'_

' _Oh, it looks like the great Christian is mad now. You wanna take a swing at me?'_

' _I don't why I ever looked up to you. Well, guess what? We're not so little anymore, and for the record, you are not a real Grey. You may have the clothes, the attitude and you certainly have the ego for it. But, I'm my father's real son and don't you ever forget it!' Christian shouted back at him._

Christian sat back in the leather chair as he shook his head of that memory. Ana came to join him saying, "Hey, are you okay?"

He looked in her blue eyes saying, "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, I don't mean to spoil this for you. It's just that everytime I hear his name it makes my blood boil."

"I had no idea there was so much hate in the Grey family, especially between two brothers."

His head rested of the back of the seat. "Yeah, well, welcome to my world. I don't want to talk about him anymore okay. This trip is for us and to celebrate the beginning of our life together. In fact, I think we're just in time to look out. Wanna see where we're going?" he asked her.

Christian pulled the curtains back so she could see. Ana was looking very closely. "Wait...it looks like a movie studio."

"That's because it is sweetie. It's actually Universal Studios in Orlando. The park is all ours baby!"

"We're really getting married there?" she asked.

"If that's okay with you," he said back.

"Oh my god! This is so incredible!" she said as she kissed Christian.

 _I can't believe that he did this! This trip is going to be the best trip ever!_ Ana said to herself.

Ana pulled back looking into his grey eyes smiling really big. This is exactly the response he had in mind.

 _Wow! Seeing my fiance's face light up when I told her where we were, it took my breath away. She was like a lit up christmas tree. I couldn't wait to make her a Grey, officially that is!_

 **A/N: I know this chapter was a little short, but I hope you all liked it. I was wondering..how many of you visit my group? And how many of you look at pictures in my group? Also do you want me to post pictures of the characters, or would you rather use your imagination? Of course I will post pics of the normal FSOG characters such as Ray, Grace, Ana, Christian and Carrick. But there are new characters too not affiliated with FSOG. You let me know what you like. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Happily Ever After

**Ch 2: Happily Ever After...**

They all arrived in Orlando and got checked into the Hotel. Carrick and Mandy were talking about his part he played in taking over the community project plus Ray's diner. He didn't want to lose his son while bringing down Ray. He told Mandy he came up with a brilliant plan.

Meanwhile, Ana and Christian decided to take in some sights as well as some shopping. They were just getting back for the evening. The hotel manager greeted them and told them to make the hotel feel like it was their home.

"Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele," the manager said getting their attention. "I'm Alan Willerby and welcome to the hotel. I wanted to personally welcome and let you know our house is your house during this special occasion."

"Thank you very much," they both said. But Ana asked, "Wait, you know why we're here?"

"Of course. Mr. Grey, your bride to be is enchanting," he told Christian. Ana blushed, as the manager also said, "I know you wanted to get to dinner so have a wonderful time. Oh and enjoy the ducks."

"Oh we will, I've heard all about them," Christian said to him. Ana gave him a funny look.

"Ducks? What ducks?" she asked.

He gave her a rather comical look. "Oh you'll see...quack...quack," he said, leaving as she ran up to him wondering what he meant.

They walked over to the middle where there was a big fountain, most of the family was there. The ring leader put on a duck show as six ducks followed the keeper as they walked upon the red carpet performing.

While all that was going on, there was a uninvited wedding guest who was watching from afar. Ana couldn't quite get over how beautiful the hotel was, as Christian leaned over giving her a kiss. Ray came up to her asking where Rebecca was, they didn't know.

After the show, Christian let them all know that even though they weren't having an official wedding rehearsal they were having dinner and to follow them. He directed them up the stairs as they headed to a room that was just for the family.

They enjoyed dinner together; well most of the time. There were a few times that the feud between families was brought up. In fact Carrick was the one who started it as he got up and was trying to make peace for his son.

"Some of you think it was me that started that whole thing of closing the diner. Well I'm here to tell you that I myself have decided to take it upon myself to resolve the situation in the name of my new daughter-in-law. I'm going to stop Advantage Systems the only way I know how, that is to buy them out so I can the order to seize immediately."

Ray couldn't take anymore of Carrick's lying so he stood up and started yelling and screaming at him. Rebecca had to take him out of the room to calm him down. Little by little everyone else started to leave too.

Christian looked at her face as he said, "I'm sorry you're going through this honey. I wanted this trip to be drama free but what was I thinking."

"It's not your fault. What do you say we blow this pop stand and see what Orlando has to offer us?" Ana asked Christian as she put her arms around his waist.

"I think that is an excellent idea, Ms. Steele." He told her.

She looked at him knowing he had something up his sleeve already. "You have something in mind don't you?"

"Why don't we go and find out," Christian replied, as he slung his arm over her shoulder as they walked out the dining room together.

Once out of the hotel, Christian and Ana went over to the Universal ball and took selfies of them there. Then he took her onto a boat ride that led them to a lighthouse. It made them think about everything they had gone through; to get to this point. They were blessed to have each other and that they could depend on one another. Meanwhile two best friends reunite for the first time in five years!

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" Junior asked.

"It's good to see you too," Ethan replied to his best friend.

"No, I mean, it's good to see you but what are you doing here in Orlando?"

"Let's just say I have some loose ends to straighten up," Ethan told him. The two looked at each other as they finally had their hug. "It's good to see you again buddy." They broke apart looking at each other.

"You too. Does your family know that you are here? They didn't mention that you were coming to the wedding," Junior said to Ethan.

"Um...no they don't. Which brings up the next topic, I really needed to talk to you first." Ethan told him.

"Um...okay. What did you have in mind?" Junior asked.

"I need your help in finding whoever it was that set me up five years ago." Junior sat down on the couch as Ethan sat across from him.

"Ethan, you know I love you like a brother, but you really need to put this behind you. Go back to your wife and child."

"Junior, I can't do that. It's been driving me crazy not knowing who set me up. Do you know what it's been like for me to live in Arizona the last fives years? I've been in agony not knowing."

"What does your wife think of you doing this?"

Ethan got up and paced the room. "Actually, she's divorcing me. We've been separated now for over a year."

"Wow, I had no idea things got that bad between you two."

"That's why I had to leave. I'm going back to Seattle to start my life over again."

Junior smiled back at his friend. "I'm sorry about your failed marriage, but I'm glad to see you back."

"Please don't say anything to the family." Ethan told him.

"Are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?" Junior asked.

"I'm thinking about it. Thanks for listening to me man, I really appreciate this." Ethan told Junior.

"Good luck. I better go and rest up for tomorrow. See ya buddy."

"Yep." Ethan told him as he said goodnight to his friend. He picked up a picture of Christian and Ana's wedding announcement in the paper. "Well, little brother, I hope your ready for this. I sure am."

The next day, all of the Steele's and the Greys were going to the theme park to spend the day together as a family. They rode all kinds of rides and went to the shows. As Christian and Ana took in the sights, Ethan was watching them for a far. They took a break to spend some alone time together, or as much alone as they could.

Christian was fiddling with the ring that his father gave him back. Ana noticed it and said something about it.

"Is that ring hurting your finger?"

He looked up at her saying, "No, why would you think that?"

"Well, it's only because you've been twisting it around all day long. I just thought maybe it might be bothering you a little."

"It looks good on me doesn't it?"

"Sure it does. But the one I can't wait for will be this evening," she replied coyaly.

He leaned in and kissed her. "I can't wait either," he whispered to her. "But, I can't believe I threw this in my father's face last summer. I never thought that I would want it back. But, I have to be honest, I thought it would be my stepbrother who would end up with it."

"You mean, Ethan?" Ana asked.

"Yeah. He always seemed to my father's first choice. Anyway, it belongs on the right finger after all this time."

"I'm glad that you two have worked things out."

"It's been a long road, baby. Even for you and me."

"Tell me about it! I thought I would have to cloak you over the head just to get you to marry me," Ana laughed.

"Really?" Christian asked amused.

"Well, you have to admit you were pretty pigheaded and it sure took you a while to come to your senses!" she laughed.

"I guess so," he laughed but then his face got serious.

"Christian, I was only kidding." Ana told him reaching out to touch his face gently.

"I know...its just with everything we've been through we are finally here. I just don't want to mess this up you know."

"You won't. We won't. We're in this together," Ana told him.

"That's true. We better catch up with the others as they will think we deserted them." He told her, grabbing her hand as they took off.

Ethan came from out of another building. "So he did get the ring after all. Hmmm…"

Finally the evening was coming on and it was time. The family all met in the square of the park. They were telling Ana and Christian it was time to part until their wedding. Christian didn't want to part from Ana, but knowing the next time they'd be together, they would be married.

He slowly leaned down to her as he gave her a goodbye kiss until that evening. Everyone was saying, "Oh no, come on now, only a few more hours!" The women began to drag Ana away from Christian as he went with the men to get ready himself.

"Let's go get you ready to be married!" Carrick shouted as Elliot went with them.

Back in the hotel, Ana was in her room getting ready for the biggest moment of her life. Kate was there with her as they talked about Nadine. And wished her stepmother could be there but Kate told her she was there in spirit.

The men, well, mainly Christian had showered, shaved and was getting his tux on. His father and Junior was helping him out. Elliot told him he and Carrick needed get downstairs to make sure the transportation was there. He left Junior in charge of getting Christian at the ceremony.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were having a good time?" Christian asked Jack Jr.

"I've been having a blast! Thanks for inviting me, all my friends are here," he told him.

Christian gave him a look. "Yeah, except one."

"Who's that?"

"Who do you think? My step brother, Ethan. I know you two were the best of friends at one time."

"We still are."

"I'm kind of surprised why you haven't asked me why he isn't here." Christian stated to him. The two of them looked back at each other.

Meanwhile, Ethan was in his room. He was thinking to himself, ' _Somebody in my family set me up. Someone that I love, hated me enough to make me disappear. I'm here to find out who it was.'_

Back in Christian's room, Junior was telling him that he had been thinking of Ethan lately. Christian told him that he hadn't talked about him in a long time.

"The reason I didn't mention anything was because you didn't seem all that thrilled about him coming to your wedding. Did you two have a falling out?"

Christian was straightening his sleeves as he spoke. "Not really. It's very complicated, and I really don't want to get into it now as I'm getting married in less than thirty minutes."

"Look, Christian, you have nothing to worry about. I mean look at you, you got everything that Ethan lost."

Christian was alarmed with his cousin's behaviour. "Now what is that supposed to mean? I worked damn hard to be president of Grey Enterprises and I won't apologize for that."

"I didn't mean it in that way. All I'm saying is that you've come very far from where you started. Like you said, you are the president of the families company, you're marrying the love of your life. What more could you ask for?" Junior asked.

"Your right. But as far as me and my brother Ethan, it's just best that he and I go our separate ways. He's in Arizona living a good life with his wife and daughter. I planned to do the same with mine too."

Carrick came in saying, "Hey, what's the hold up here? We're all ready for you downstairs. Let's get you married, son!"

They left the room. Ana was still in her room as she wanted to toast to the ladies as well.

"I just wanted to thank you all for being here and encouraging me along the way. Christian and I learned a long time ago, not to take anything for granted. I love you all so much!" she said toasting her Aunt in law, sister-in-law and Kate.

It was time as they all set out to leave for the wedding destination, that Ana still had no clue on yet. All she knew was to get to the limo as it would take her to the sight. Once she got in, everyone else had arrived at the place.

Ana was looking out the window of the limousine trying to get a glimpse of the place. She stepped out of the car and her breath caught. She couldn't believe her eyes! There were bulbs flashing from pictures being taken. There was red carpet involved. But what really got her with the marquee on the majestic theatre. It had her's and Christian's name on it.

' _Happily Ever After starring Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey'_

Once Ana reached the altar, Christian grabbed her hand as he helped her up more. They were face to face with a minister.

"Wow! This is quite a crowd. Will you two join both hands please," he told the bride and groom. Ana gave her flowers to Kate as she turned her body to Christian. They held hands together as the minister began. He asked Christian to say his vows to Ana.

"I, Carrick Christian Grey, take the Anastasia Rose Steele, to be my lawfully wedded wife. For sickness, health, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, I give my life only on to you."

The minister prompted the same to Ana.

"I, Anastasia Rose Steele, take the Carrick Christian Grey to be my lawfully wedded husband. For sickness, health, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, I give my life only on to you."

"Now the couple wishes to say their own personal vows to each other," the minister said, as he backed away giving them the floor.

Ana looked into Christian's gray eyes. "I told you a long time ago, I would become your wife. You probably thought I was crazy that I had a lot of nerve. I just knew, even then before we were both ready for it. It was something in your eyes that gave it away. I will never tire of looking into those beautiful gray eyes. We dated once before and it didn't work out. Then we worked together and became the best of friends. Later we fell in love. It was magic, you make me feel safe, I've never felt that before. I will love you till the day I die."

Christian had tears rolling down his cheeks as he listened to Ana. It was his turn. He looked back in her blue eyes as he spoke, "The thing you saw in my eyes was love. Pure and simple love. I ran away from it, I fought it, and I tried just about everything to scare you off," he laughed but continued, "but, you being you, you just didn't listen, and thank god. By the grace of God he put us together. We said our vows to each other once before when we didn't think we had any time left. I meant those vows. I have to be honest with you, I thought that this wedding would be anticlimactic, but it's not. Its pure magic. I love you, Ana, forever and always."

The minister concluded the ceremony, "By the powers vested in me in the state of Florida, I pronounce you husband and wife. Normally, this is where I'd say kiss your bride, but I think it's more appropriate to say, Action!"

Christian palmed his wife's face in his hands as he kissed her and the fireworks started blasting off. They broke their kiss to see the fireworks display. The turned toward their family as the minister announced them.

"I'm very proud to announce, Mr and Mrs. Christian Grey!" Everyone clapped and cheered for the couple as they shared another kiss.

Ana looked back at her husband and asked, "Okay, so where is the reception?"

He proudly said, "It's not far, Mrs. Grey. Right over there," he pointed to the diner. The wedding party walked across the street from the majestic theatre as they saw the diner. It was the perfect place for the reception.

"Oh my god, Christian! This is fabulous!" Ana shouted excitedly.

"I know you'd like it," he told her proudly. There were ladies in the bell hops skating, as they got closer to the diner. Ray was very impressed with Christian's choice of the reception.

"This is awesome!" Ray shouted excited. "I was really dreading the reception because I wasn't expecting this. This is right up my alley."

"How quaint," Carrick remarked.

"I love it!" Ana replied, wanting to forget the feud between their families. Christian hired a doowop to sing a song for them. They were singing solo to _My Girl._

"Ladies and gentleman these two are about to celebrate their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Carrick told everyone.

Christian led his wife out to in the middle of the street as they danced their first song as husband and wife to _My Girl, by The Temptations._

Once they were done, the family clapped to the singers as they took a break. Meanwhile it was time for the toasts. Carrick had the microphone as he started speaking to everyone.

"We will return to the doo wop diddies in just a moment but first there are some toasts to be given. Please everyone, grab you a glass. It is my duty as the father and the best man to make the first toast…"

"Wait a minute!" Ethan spoke, as he came from around the corner. He walked up to his father as he grabbed a glass for himself, everyone looked at him in shock, especially Christian. "Father, I would like to propose the first toast," he said, looking back at Christian who was shocked to see his brother there.

 **A/N: I know throw your tomatoes at me! There is more to come so stick around. Any song used in this story, I give credit to the original owner. Also as far as the location of the wedding, I changed a few things and names of the places for copyright purposes such as the theatre name where they got married.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck on you

**Ch 3: Stuck on you**

Ana and Christian just got married. They were at their wedding reception celebrating with friends and family. However; there was an interruption from Christian's step brother, Ethan. He was there to toast the bride and groom, shocking everyone with his appearance.

"Father, I'd like to make the first toast," Ethan said, looking down at his brother.

"Is that Ethan? The one you've been telling me about," Ana asked her new husband. Rebecca told her husband she thought she knew how to make an entrance.

Ethan looked around noticing everyone's shocked look on their faces. "Anybody going to say anything?" he asked.

"Ethan?" Carrick stated to his son.

"You remembered," Ethan told him.

Christian wasn't having any of this on his wedding he day. He left Ana's side and approached Ethan.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Christian demanded, his hands on his hips.

"I thought I would propose the first toast to the bride and groom," Ethan told him.

"You're not welcome here," he told Ethan.

Ethan looking back at his brother and replied, "You can't be serious. My brother doesn't seem to be very happy to see me. I thought I was invited."

"Christian, he's your brother," Ana told her new husband.

Ethan stepped down off the platform and walked up to Ana. "You must be Ana. I guess you haven't learned by now but being in this family doesn't mean a whole hell of a lot. I'm sorry...I thought it was an oversight that I haven't received an invitation."

Grace walked over to Mandy saying, "You didn't send Ethan an invite?"

Mandy looked back at her aunt said, "You know I didn't."

"How awkward," Grace said to everyone. "I thought everyone would be glad to see him."

"It wasn't an oversight, Ethan," Christian stated.

"I didn't realize…"

"That's the problem. You never seem to realize anything. You always seem to steal the spotlight from me, well, congratulations, you just did!" Christian yelled.

"Christian...I never intended for it to happen this way."

"Really?" Christian asked, condescending.

Ana wanted for their reception to run smoothly. She walked up to Christian's side saying, "Look, Christian, your brother came out all this way to see you, us, the least we could do is welcome him. I've never met my brother in law. He's welcome," she prompted, wanting no more arguing.

"Ana…" Christian began to say. He looked in her eyes not wanting to give in. He hated this.

"Christian?" Carrick asked.

"You should listen to your bride," Ethan suggested.

 _Who the fuck does Ethan think he is?!_ "Oh, you have a lot of nerve!" Christian growled out.

"You heard your brother. I think you should leave," Carrick to Ethan.

"Dad, you can't be serious," Ethan said to Carrick not wanting to leave. He looked back at Christian saying, "All I wanted, was to share with my brother whom I haven't seen in years, is to share in his special day. This should be the happiest day in your life. If you thought I wanted anything else, I'm sorry. What's going on between us that you didn't want me here?"

"You really have to ask me that? You haven't changed at all my brother. Why now?" Christian asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why show up now?"

"I just wanted to be with my family. That's all," Ethan pleaded.

Ana touched her husband's arm, "Christian, please...don't do this...he's your brother," she said looking in her husband's eyes. He wanted to make her happy.

"Okay, fine. But this is just for Ana," he told his brother.

Ethan looked at his new sister-in-law saying, "Thank you, Ana. I can see why my brother fell in love with you in the first place." He raised his glass and stated, "Christian, you are one hell of a lucky man. To the happy couple. May you both have many years of wedded bliss to come. And here's to us, our family. Together again."

Everyone raised their glasses and chanted it as well while they drank.

"Dad?"

"Ethan?"

"No, dad, it's your turn. Afterall you are the best man."

Carrick turned to Christian and Ana as he began saying, "I just wanted to add my congratulations to Christian and his beautiful bride, Ana. I wish you both a long and happy life together. You fought for it, and you've earned it. No one should take that away from you. To Christian and Ana!"

"Here, here!" everyone chanted back.

Carrick turned to Ethan, "Please come with me. We need to talk." The two men left to go talk alone.

Everyone continued to try and enjoy the party. Christian continued to dance with his bride, but she felt tension in his body.

"Christian, what's wrong?" Ana asked him.

"Nothing," he told her still reeling from the shock of his brother arriving.

"Honey, I know something is bothering you."

He stepped away from Ana saying, "It's just that I wanted this day to be perfect."

She followed him saying, "It is perfect. We're married," she pointed out.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I know…" he sighed. "But, Ana, look at what our life has been like so far. It's been one thing after another. I'm just tired of the drama. That's why it took me so long to be with you. My family is fifty shades of fucked up! My father may or may not being going after your father, and now with my brother back, who knows what will happen next."

Ana touched her husband's face gently. "Baby, please calm down. You heard him. He just wanted to be apart of celebrating the beginning of our life together. That's all."

He took her hands into his as he pulled her closer to him. "You always see the good in people. That's why I fell in love with you in the first place. I'm sorry," he whispered her as he bent down to kiss her lips.

"It's okay. Let just enjoy the rest of our reception okay? We have our family and friends here and that is what's important. Right?" she asked, looking into his gray eyes.

Christian was swaying with his wife to the music as he held her to him. "What would I do without you?" he asked.

"You won't find out. I love you," she told him.

"Oh, honey, I love you too," Christian said back kissing her again.

Mandy came up to the couple who were dancing as she told him. "Christian, it's time."

He knew exactly what his sister meant.

"Ray, could you dance with your daughter for just a moment?" Christian asked his new father-in-law.

Ana looked at her husband curiously. "What's she talking about? Time for what?"

Christian looked at his wife saying, "Oh you will see, baby," he replied, winking at his bride, giving her one more kiss before he walked off for a moment. He took off to the back as he changed for a moment. He wanted to do something fun, entertaining and show his love for Ana. He came back up to the microphone as he asked for everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, I hope you're having a great time. I wanted to do something very special very this occasion. Something fun, entertaining and that Ana will remember for years to come. This is for you baby!"

Christian wore a gold shimmering jacket and tried to style his hair just like the person who would sing this song, Stuck on you by Elvis Presley, as the music began to blare from the speakers. Ana watched as he began to dance to the lyrics to the song. She couldn't believe her eyes!

" _You can shake an apple off an apple tree, Shake-a, shake- sugar, But you'll never shake me, Uh-uh-uh, No-sir-ee, uh, uh I'm gonna stick like glue, Stick because I'm, Stuck on you."_

While Ana was dancing with her father, they both looked at Christian. In fact everyone was looking at him.

"Oh my god, Christian!" Ana said to him, as he looked her in the eyes the whole time singing.

He came off the stage and walked directly in front of her and Ray. He sang the lyrics directly to her, never looking away.

"Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall, Ain't gonna do you no good at all, Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts, A team o' wild horses couldn't tear us apart," he sang huskily to her.

Christian surprised Ana, as he grabbed a hold of her, holding her close to his body, while holding the mic in the other hand, and singing the lyrics to her. Everyone whistled and cheered him on.

"Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side, that's how love is gonna keep us tied," as he wiggled his eyebrows to her, making her blush. "Uh-uh-uh, Oh yeah," he kept his husky voice, "Yes-sir-ee, uh,uh, I'm gonna stick like glue, Stick, because I'm, Stuck on you…"

"Christian you're too much!" Ana told him as he ended the song, and held her in his arms.

He whispered in her ear, "God, you don't know how much I want to take you right here and now," he moaned to her.

Ana panted. "Don't say that to me here!" she said back.

"Oh but you have no idea how true it is! I can smell your arousal," he chuckled to her. Ana pushed him away from her as everyone looked on. He couldn't stop laughing. "Oh come on baby! You told me I needed to let loose. Be careful what you wish for."

They continued on dancing to fifties music such as The Twist, Peggy Sue and lots more. Later in the reception, Ethan was watching the couple. He asked his best friend how long they been together.

"So, tell me buddy, just how long have those two been together?" Ethan asked, watching them.

"Oh, for a while. They had a very complicated relationship at first."

"Really?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I should say anything but Ana went through a very rough ordeal once. It's amazing how she pulled through it, but, I think it's mainly because of Christian. He really got her through some dark times."

"Was it drugs?" Ethan asked.

"No, nothing like that. Okay, if I tell you this, please don't tell Christian it was me who told you."

"Sure, no problem."

"Ana was raped," Jack Jr told him.

"What?" Ethan replied, spewing some of his champagne out of his mouth. He looked back at Ana and couldn't believe what his friend said. "Your serious."

"Very. She and Christian went through a very hard time. The man who raped her was also an employee from Grey Enterprises. She dated the guy a while but after he date raped her, he became a different person. He stalked the two of them, by dressing up as a woman."

"Wait a minute, I remember hearing something of that nature but had no idea it was them."

"Anyway, he kidnapped Ana, and then imprisoned Christian. It was her father and your dad who saved them."

"Wow! That's incredible. You wouldn't know she had been through any of that by looking at her. She looks so strong." Ethan commened.

"Ana is a very strong person."

"Thanks for telling me." Ethan told him. He couldn't keep his eyes off Ana as she was so captivating. _Wow, my brother struck it good with this girl._

Ethan made it to Rebecca as he gave her a hug. He hadn't seen her in a very long time. She introduced him to her husband.

"Have you met my husband Ray?" she asked Ethan.

"No, I haven't officially, but I did hear you two recently got married. Congrats!"

"Who told you?"

"My dad told me." Ethan turned to his dad saying," I also need to congratulate you on your new company as well. Advantage Systems am I right?"

"So it's true?" Ray asked Carrick.

"Son, you have mistaken. That is simply not true."

"No? I definitely remember hearing that you started this company up."

"I knew it!" Ray shouted at Carrick, getting Ana's and Christian's attention. "All this time…"

"I don't get it, what's the problem?" Ethan asked.

"The problem is that your father is trying to shut down my diner, that's what!" Ray stated angrily.

"You're mistaken, Ethan. I don't own it yet. It's still in the works." Carrick told him.

"My mistake. But I could have sworn I heard you were rebuilding parts of downtown Seattle."

"I don't know where you heard that, but you're wrong," Christian stated to Ethan. _Again, there goes my brother saying things that weren't true, at least I hoped it wasn't._

"I think I know where he heard this rumor, but it's not true," Ana chimed in.

"Wait a minute," Ray was saying, "If you think I put him up to your dead wrong. I've never met the guy until tonight."

"I hope that's true," Ana told her dad.

"As you can see, Ethan, you brought up a sensitive subject." Grace told him.

"I can see that. I'm sorry, but why?"

"Well, it seems that the company wants to change the parts of the down area…" Junior was saying.

"That's where my family reside plus the diner we own as well. If this plan goes through we are going to be forced out of our homes and more."

"I'm sorry, I really had no idea," Ethan told them all. But Christian wasn't so sure about that.

"Okay...well, I say we get back to this party shall we? Christian and Ana dance and show us how it's done." Rebecca told the newlyweds.

Ethan and Jack walked away from where the party was so that they could talk.

"So what are you thinking?" Ethan asked his friend.

"What I think is your a show stopper. You upstaged your brother, you nailed your father and the company he owns, and put your whole family in panic mode."

"Yeah, well, I was hoping for more of a welcome than that."

"It's not what you were expecting and you know it."

"I guess you're picking up on the same vibes as I am," Ethan told him.

"Yes, I am. Lets just say your theory of being framed by your own family isn't that much of a stretch anymore."

"What's your plan to when you finally find out who it was?"

"I told you, I just want to know who it was."

"I know you man and whatever you're thinking don't do it. Once you find out, you just need to let it go." Jack told him and walked off.

Everyone was still dancing and Ray interrupted the newlyweds dance so he could dance with his daughter. He told her how happy he was for her. Mandy went to check on Ethan. But he took her arm and asked her if she wanted to dance. As the two of them walked back into the party, they passed Christian was standing near one of the fifties car at the diner. He wasn't happy about the fact that Ethan came back, he didn't trust him.

It was finally time to cut the cake. As the newlyweds, put their hands on the knife together, they sliced through the cake. Ana was feeding Christian first, and she was trying to smash it into his face! He decided to get even.

"Oh, baby, I think your so pretty, you need a cake mustache!" he told her doing the same thing. Everyone oohed and awed. He gave her two kisses and he grabbed a champagne glass to make a toast and handed one to his bride. He proceed up to the stage with her.

"Okay, it's time for me to make my toast but I can't because I have cake all over my face!" He said, wiping his face as Ana tried to help him. "It's fine, I like for you all to grab a glass of champagne so I can toast my bride. If you need more it's on my father who is the best man. Now where was I?" Christian asked, losing his concentration.

"No where!" Elliot replied, while everyone laughed.

"Thanks for the support, Elliot. No, I was at the beginning," Christian said, as he turned towards Ana. "This is the formal beginning of mine and Ana's life together. Look, everybody, I got the girl!" he said proudly. Everyone cheered as Ethan looked on. "It was a very long road. Somewhere along the way, I took a look at my life and where it was headed and I didn't like what I saw. I had to make changes in my life. There was a time, the only way to survive in this family was to eat or be eaten or to get or be gotten and that is no way to live. Ana has shown me that. She has shown me that it doesn't have to be that way. Truth is, she has shown me everything that is good in my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I lover her for that, I love her for everything. I love you, Ana," he told her. He pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled back saying, "I don't think I could ever live without you and the good news is, I don't have too!"

He looked at his wife and asked, "Okay, is it time for the honeymoon yet?" he asked as he kissed her, laughing.

"No, not yet," Kate said. "Ana still has to throw her bouquet and you, Christian, have to throw the garter."

He looked back at her coyly. "Garter? You have a garter on?"

"You will have to just look and see!" Ana replied flirting back.

"Oh! I'm so going to love this," Christian said, getting into position. Ana sat down in a chair while he ran his hand up her leg feeling for the object.

"Whew!" Someone shouted.

Christian looked at Ray as he said, "I can still call you dad, right?" He felt the lacey material. "Oh...my...I think I just found it!" He slipped it off her leg and held it up.

Carrick and Jack Junior got in the center to catch it. As Christian flung it out, Carrick grabbed it and looked over to Rebecca. Ray saw the look and didn't like it one bit. Ana had all the single women gather, as she threw her flowers and Mandy and Grace grabbed for it. Mandy tried to give it to Grace but she snubbed her niece.

"Now?" Christian asked Ana.

"Let's go!" She replied.

The convertible limo drove up at they got in sitting on top of the seats in the back so they could wave goodbye to their family and friends. A sign on the back had Just Married. They continued to wave, until they leaned in and kissed each other.

 **A/N: To the guest reviewer on the name thing, if you would have signed in, I could have answered your question directly on the name thing. The answer to your question on why I used his name like I did, if you go back to the second part of the story, Christian was named after his father. After everything that had happened between Christian and Carrick, he told his father that he didn't want him in his life anymore. Nick his cousin suggested that he change or shorten his name. It is found in Fifty SHades or Not: Friends or Lovers ch 2. Thus the reason for the name thing. Next time please sign in and I can answer directly.**

 **To the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed it! Pictures are in my group! Also any song that I use, I give credit to the person. I will have a link to that song in my group as well.**


	4. Chapter 4: Madam?

**Ch 4: Madam?**

Christian and Ana were on their way to their honeymoon. He had Ana's eyes covered so she couldn't see where they were. He held her bridal style in his arms as he carried her onto his yacht. When he sat her down he took the blindfold off as she blinked to open her eyes.

"Welcome home, ," he told her.

Ana looked around as she saw candles, flowers, champagne and a food cart in the master bedroom of the yacht.

"Oh my goodness! This is incredible, Christian! I can't believe you brought the yacht all the way to Florida." She told her husband.

"I'd do anything for you. So you like?" he asked, making sure.

"Its perfect. I love it and I love you," Ana said, to her husband.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey." He told her while giving her a kiss.

Ana sat on the bed while Christian was opening the champagne for them. She started eating the food from the tray.

"I know this is the least romantic thing to say, but I'm starving!" she said, while eating a strawberry. "I was so nervous I skipped lunch and I don't even know what we served at the reception."

"I'm hungry too, baby. Here take a bite of this and tell me what you think?" He fed her some caviar on a cracker.

"Hmmm...delicious!" she told him.

"What flavor is it? Chicken or Beef?" he asked.

"I don't know...I have try again." she told him.

"Let's clean our palettes first," Christian said, they did it bridal style. His father's ring was on his other hand, the one that was feeding her. "Try this," he suggested, feeding her.

"Now that's beef!" She told him.

"Right. Very good. You do realize that it's not beef, it just tastes like it," he told her as she nodded back.

"Christian, I wanted to thank you for the most beautiful glorious wedding a girl could ever have. When the limo pulled up and I saw the marquee with our names on it saying Happily Ever after, it gave me goose bumps!"

"You mean we were a hit!"

"Are you kidding me? We were a smash! It was perfect," Ana told him.

He looked away from her as she said that. "Well, almost. Your thinking about your brother aren't you?"

Christian looked back at his wife. "It's just that he always has to one up me, you know, steal the spotlight."

"Are you mad at me for letting him stay?" she asked.

He sighed to her as they laid back onto the bed together as they talked. "No, I'm not mad. I was just disappointed is all."

"What is it that you don't like about your brother, Ethan?" Ana asked him.

"Oh my, Ana. Where do I even begin?" He looked at her. "Look, I know you want to know more about Ethan and I will tell you, but first let's just have a honeymoon, okay? I don't want to think about anything else besides us." He told her giving her a kiss.

The kiss began to get passionate but Ana pulled away. "Um...let me get out of this dress," she suggested.

"Oh trust me, you'll get no arguement from me!" he told her.

"Christian! I want to put on my lingerie that I had picked out for this occasion. I spent two weeks trying to find the right one. I just need your help getting the zipper down in the back."

He got up and went to the back of her and said, "Oh yes, that's what husbands are for," he told her as he unzipped the dress. Ana had to grab the top, to keep it from falling off her. "I can help you more if you like," he suggested.

Ana blushed. "No, It's okay. I got it. I will be out in a bit."

"Don't take too long now, ."

Ana nodded as she left for the master bathroom. The dressing room was back there as she got ready.

XXXXXXX

The rest of the Steeles and Greys went their separate ways. Ethan walked into Junior's room barging through the door angry as hell.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he made himself a drink.

"Are you okay?" his friend asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. That went really well. My family was very welcoming. It proves my theory very well," Ethan told Junior. "Here's to my loving family."

Ethan threw his glass across the room, hitting a wall, glass shattering. The two best friends sat on the couch as they shared a bottle of hard liquor.

"So what are you going to do now?" Junior asked. "I say go home to your wife and kid."

"Things were a lot simpler in Arizona," Ethan told him.

"That's it then. Go home."

"I can't. Until I know which Grey did this to me, I can't." Ethan told him.

"Life's too short to go after revenge," Junior told his buddy.

"Who said anything about revenge? I just want to know who set me up five years ago."

"So when you find out, you aren't doing nothing. I find that hard to believe."

"You saw how they reacted to me being here. Christian was the first to not welcome me back."

"Are you saying your brother was the one?" Junior asked. "Look, Ethan, I know you and Christian are on bad terms now, but, he's changed. He's not the same person you once knew."

Ethan looked back at his friend not convinced. "It's true. Once he and Ana became a couple, he changed."

"Is Ana really that important to him that he would change just like that?" Ethan asked.

"You have to me ask me that? Didn't you see the way your brother looked at her tonight? The man is in more love, than I've seen him ever before. Besides, this change took time with him. Ana was quite the firecracker before…" Junior's voice trailed off.

"Before the rape. Has it changed her that much? You said she was a firecracker. What was she like before?" Ethan asked, very curious about his new sister-in-law.

"Let's just say, that Christian had it hands full with her."

"Could you give me an example?" Ethan asked as he poured himself more liquor.

"I don't know that much about her. I just know when she hung around her friends, she was rather a different person. Plus her dad, Ray owns the diner."

"Yeah. That's the other thing. The diner. It seems as though my dad is trying to destroy Ray. Why is that?"

Junior replied, "That my friend is another story itself. It seems that Carrick was in love with Rebecca, and she chose Ray to be with and now they are at war with each other."

Ethan laughed. "This thing keeps getting wetter and wetter. I mean better," as he corrected himself slurring.

Junior got up and headed towards his bedroom. "I think I'm calling it a night. See you tomorrow buddy."

"Womarrow," Ethan slurred back. He decided to get to bed himself.

XXXXXXX

Later than evening, Ray and Rebecca were following behind Carrick. They knew he was meeting a person who was investing in the Advantage Systems. Carrick knew they were following him and tried to lose them. But Ray lost control of his car and wrecked into a tree on the side of the road.

He was trying his damndest to get out of the wrecked car but wasn't having any luck. He saw Rebecca was out cold. Ray even tried to kick the windows out. Once the glass shattered he was able to crawl out.

Down the road, Carrick saw that they had an accident. All he was thinking about was Rebecca. The man who was with him tried to convince him to leave them there.

"I love Rebecca. I have to help her." He told the man.

Carrick left his car and went to help Ray. His shoulder was dislocated so he was having trouble getting his wife out. Carrick leaned into to help Rebecca who was gaining consciousness. Ray told them the car was about to explode because of the gas leak. Finally, Carrick grabbed onto Rebecca pulling her out of the car. All three ran away from the car when it exploded. The fire department and paramedics arrived to assess the injuries. Rebecca began going off on Carrick.

"You're scum, Carrick!" she shouted at him.

"Rebecca, let me explain…"

"No! You lied to all of us about the company you own. You told your son that you didn't own it that you were buying it, but that was all a lie!"

"Rebecca, you have no idea…"

"Oh shut up!" she screamed. "You went after my husband and his family all for greed. You are a selfish prick. Go to hell, Carrick!"

Rebecca turned her back on him as a medic was helping her husband. They helped her out as well. Carrick knew it was all over between him and Rebecca.

XXXXXX

Christian moved the food tray as he awaited for his bride to join him. He was anxious and a little nervous. Even though they had made love before, this time they were husband and wife. He wanted to savor every moment.

"You need any help in there?" he yelled but got no answer.

Ana came out in her negligee asking him, "What do you think?"

He looked at his new wife. "You look beautiful." Christian walked to her as he held her in his arms. His hands felt the silkiness of the material. "Mrs. Grey, you look exquisite. I love you, Anastasia."

Ana looking into his eyes said, "I love you, Christian."

They both sat on the edge of the bed. She took her hands and started unbuttoning his tuxedo shirt. He could feel her touch through the fabric as he hissed. His hand slipped up the silk material, as he glided all the way to her face. He lightly touched her lips. He leaned in and kissed her gently. She opened up, letting his tongue slip in.

Both feeling the fire within their bodies as they laid down onto the side by side kissing. He had a rose in his hand from a vase as he trailed it down the negligee. He finally totally undressed as she crawled out of the bed, slipping off the negligee.

Ana went back to her husband who laid there as he went to him. They shared a gentle kiss as he held her hair back.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey," Christian whispered, looking into her blue eyes.

"I love you, Mr. Grey," she whispered back, looking back in his gray eyes. He smiled, bringing her face close to his as he kissed her. His hand behind her neck as he cradled it.

He moved them, making Ana giggle as he flipped them over. He kissed her eyes, her throat and ears. His lips trailed all over her body and to her breast as her breath hitched. He took her nipple between his teeth as he sucked on it, making her writhe beneath him.

"Oh, Christian!" Ana moaned to her husband.

He centered himself as he tried to get some balance holding himself up. He plunged inside of her as he sucked down on her neck as he groaned.

"Ana, you were made for me," he whispered to her.

"Just you, baby," she whispered back as he thrust again. Ana gripped his hair in her hands as she tugged. He loved the feeling it gave him as he thrust inside of her.

"Keep doin' that, baby!" he told her as she did it again, making him thrust harder each time.

Ana felt her insides turn into a raging fire that needed out. Her body arched under her husband's body as he thrust inside of her. Both moaning from the pleasure. Ana even circled her hips making Christian feel his cock go deeper.

"Oh, God in heaven! This feels amazing!" Christian breathed out.

He took her lips with his again as he went even deeper making Ana's cries muffled. It took him by surprise as he began to feel the growl within his chest.

"Christian, I need you to go harder!" she cried out.

He looked down at her as he kept thrusting. Her once blue eyes were black with need. He grabbed her hands on each side, grasping them with his. He pulled them above her head as he began pounding into her looking into her eyes.

Ana gasped out at the feral look in her husband's eyes and it turned her on even more. She moved, circling her hips even more to make his thrust go even deeper. She saw his taut jaw tighten even more as he began to release himself into her. His eyes closed tightly shut as Ana also clenched onto him with her pussy.

Making Christian growl out like a bear as he roared into his orgasm! "Oh...God, Ana! You're mine all mine!"

"Yours, Christian!" she cried out to in her orgasm as well.

Christian's body went into fits as his balls had clenched him releasing inside of her. He crashed down onto her spent from their love making.

"Oh, Lord, in heaven that was good," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, husband that was very good," she agreed with him. He laughed with her. "I had no idea you had that in you, baby."

She smiled at her husband. They moved so she could lay in his nook. His hands running through her hair.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do, Christian."

"You're telling me!" he told her excitedly.

"So, captain, where are we cruising too?" Ana asked leaning up a bit.

"Oh, my love, always needing to know!"

"It's not another surprise isn't it?" she asked.

"I was just thinking heading up the east coast. Savannah, Charleston. And take a couple weeks near the Bermuda. I'm not going to be in any rush to get back home. I'm enjoying my time with you." He told her.

"That sounds great!" she said, cuddled up to him. "What ever will we do with our days?" she asked.

He looked back at her as he said, "The same we do with our nights, baby. Just make love all the time. I will never tire of being with you. We are going to be together, forever."

"Show me, Christian," Ana said to him, as he pulled her on top of him as they made love again.

XXXXXX

Back at the hotel, Grace and Mandy were talking and having coffee together while they discussing the wedding and Advantage Systems.

"Congratulations, Mandy! You managed to get in your father's good graces, you gave Christian and Ana a wedding they will never forget, meanwhile helping your father bring down the Steeles, namely Ray and Rebecca."

While Mandy was drinking her coffee she stated, "Grace, I do believe your imagination as gone wild on you."

"Is that so? I assure you this tactic is very textbook of your father. Anytime he gets hurt he retaliates. And it will backfire I guarantee you, especially when your father learns the truth about you dear, Madam."

Mandy didn't like the fact that Grace brought up her past twice already. "Aunt Grace, if you have something to say, by all means say it. But let me say this, I have earned my way into my father's heart. I deserve his love after many years of being separated from him. If you continue to spread rumors about me, look out. I won't go out without a fight. Have a good night, Grace."

Mandy left her as she went to bed. Grace sat drinking her coffee as she thought about her brother and his new company. She was determined to stop him from making this horrible mistake, or he would lose everything he's worked so hard for. Especially his son Christian.

Grace had come to love Christian as if he was her own son, and with Nick and Susan gone she wanted to salvage what was left of the Greys. She knew how determined her brother was at destroying Rebecca and Ray but at what costs? She knew that once Ana and Christian do get back from their honeymoon, they would learn the truth about his company and what Carrick was up to.

She hated all of this. And now that Ethan was back from Arizona, she was worried what he was doing there as well. The drama in their family was endless. Even though Grace wanted Ethan to come back, she didn't like that there was division between Ethan and Christian.

Grace really had no idea things were strained between the brothers. Even though they were stepbrothers, they seemed like real brothers. Christian had idolized Ethan at one time while they were growing up. Carrick did favor Ethan more than Christian at one time. But it seemed that Christian and Carrick's relationship grew after Ethan left.

"I just wished the Greys would be able to finally get along with each other. But it is what it is. However; I have got to stop Carrick from making the worst decision of his life or he will lose Christian forever. I just hope that it's not too late," Grace told herself outloud.

She decided to go ahead and call it a night. They had a long day ahead of them as they would be returning back to Seattle tomorrow. Although she enjoyed the vacation, she was ready to get back to her own house. Grace looked over at Mandy who was sleeping on the other side of the room.

"I still have to tell Carrick about what his daughter has been up to in Malibu. Mandy had built quite a reputation for herself in California. I still can't believe it myself," Grace talked to herself. She sighed, as she turned over and went to sleep.

Mandy couldn't sleep, she turned towards her Aunt who had her back to her. She could hear her mumbling earlier but couldn't quite make out was she was saying.

"If my father finds out what I was doing in California, there is no telling what he will do. I don't know how Grace found out, but I needed to find out how much she does know. I guess tomorrow is a new day and I will get to the bottom of this. Aunt Grace hasn't heard the last of me yet. I worked too damn hard to lose father now." Mandy vowed as she herself went to sleep.

 **A/N: Hmmm so lots of things going on! Let me know what you think. Pictures in my group.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wrecking ball?

**Ch 5: The wrecking ball?**

It was the next morning, Christian had been up for a while and let Ana sleep. He went to get her breakfast. He came back to the room just as she was stirring.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey. How did you sleep?" he asked, sitting down on the bed, putting the tray down.

Ana yawned. "I slept great. Hmmm breakfast smells delicious." She told him sitting up. "I'm glad to see the novelty of marriage hasn't rubbed off you yet."

"Oh, honey, it's just begun sweetie. Here have a taste," he suggested as she took a bite of a strawberry. It was very juicy that he leaned in and licked it off her lips. "Hmmm," they both moaned.

"You like?" he asked, looking deep in her eyes.

"I liked both," she told him, giving him a wink, as she liked him licking her and the juice from her lips.

"Ana," he groaned at her. "You need to eat, baby."

"I know...but a little play doesn't hurt anyone," she said, as she brought her arms around his neck, bringing him down on top of her.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Grey," he whispered to her as they made love.

Once they were done, Ana ate her breakfast. She went to open the big window and saw a fantastic view of the ocean before her. It was the Florida keys and she couldn't get over the breathtaking view of the blue water and a little bit of an island.

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the Greys and Steeles were set to leave Florida. The assistant manager was telling Carrick all they had to do was sign some papers at the front desk and they were through. She hoped they enjoyed their stay at the hotel.

Grace came out of her room, the one she shared with Mandy. She couldn't wait to get home and into her own bed.

"One more night in a hotel room with you, I could imagine you checking out permanently," Grace told her niece.

"What are you going to do? Throw me out the window?" Mandy asked.

"Don't tempt me, Madam." Grace said to her.

"I told you not to call me that!" Mandy snapped.

"Well, dear, what should I call someone who ran an escort service?" Grace asked her. "Surely you didn't think you could keep that a secret."

"Whatever, Grace. All I know is that Christian will be indebted to me for planning his wedding, and the fact that father and I have grown closer since we started working together."

Ethan stepped out of his room and into the hallway. Grace saw him coming out as she told Mandy, "We will see about that now that Ethan is back." She left her to say good morning to her nephew. "Good morning, darling," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Aunt Grace," Ethan greeted her.

"Yes, Good morning, Grace. It looks like someone got a good night sleep,"Junior said to them.

As the two best friends argued over Ethan walking around all night, Elliot and Kate arrived with their luggage as well. Ray and Rebecca showed up, his arm in a sling and a bandage on her head.

"Oh my god! Dad, Rebecca, what happened?" Elliot and Kate both asked at the same time.

Ray looked at his wife, "You want to tell them or should I?"

"Be my guest," Rebecca told him.

Ray looked back at Carrick who was trying to ignore everyone. "The reason we are like this is because of him," he pointed over to Carrick.

"Carrick what is going on?" Grace asked.

"Why don't you tell them, Carrick," Rebecca urged. "Tell them what a rotten snake you are, or are you going to run this time too?"

He looked back at Rebecca giving her a go to hell look.

XXXXXXXXX

Ana and Christian decided to get their swimsuits on and spend time out on the deck of the yacht. He actually was trying to put the anchor down so that they could stay put in the spot for a while.

"Christian, please don't fall! I swear if you drown on our honeymoon, I will kill you!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, honey! I've done this a hundred times!"

"Maybe you should have kept the crew on board after all," she yelled up to him.

He finally climbed down and walked towards Ana. "Did you get it?" she asked.

"Yep. We are staying put until we decide otherwise," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

"That sounds great! Where's here?"

"Oh yes, we are about 100 miles from the Savanna, Georgia and the Crescent Cay Island."

"And who lives there?"

"Oh just some palm trees…and I think a few wild orchids."

"So, we have an island all to ourself?"

"Yes, baby. We can do anything we want!" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Ana and Christian decided they wanted to take a skinny dip into the water. They enjoyed the warm water surrounding them as they played with each other. Splashing each other as they kissed, swam and dived off the diving board from the yacht. Ana couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back home, Carrick was up to his old tricks again! He had called a man to let him know that the deal was on. He also asked the man to keep an eye on Ray and to let him know if he comes into his office. Grace overheard the conversation.

"You never learn do you, Carrick?" Grace asked her brother.

He turned to his sister asking, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're still going after Ray and Rebecca aren't you?"

"If it's any of your business, yes I am. Things are going rather smoothly, much more than I anticipated."

"How do you think your son and daughter-in-law will feel about you going after them?"

"I will deal with it when the time comes, Grace."

"You're just asking for trouble, Carrick." She pointed out. Carrick left the room just as Ethan was coming in.

"Give it up, Aunt Grace!" Ethan told her.

"Good afternoon, Ethan. I guess you heard everything."

"Yeah, I did. Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but you might as well give up. You lost him to his own demons and Mandy."

"I haven't lost yet," she told Ethan. "But I need your help."

"Grace, I've learned a long time ago just to let dad go and allow him to do whatever he wants to do."

"Are you helping your father?" Grace asked, she wanted to know why he was there.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"If you aren't here to help your dad, then what are you doing here?"

"Dang, it's so good to be back in this family!" he told her excitedly.

"Ethan, just answer the question." Grace demanded.

"No. No, I'm not helping my dad, are you happy now?" he asked looking back at his aunt.

"Okay fine. Then what are you doing back in Seattle? Shouldn't you be with your wife and daughter?"

"For your information, Grace, I'm here because I wanted to be here. As far as my wife and child, they will be taken care of."

Grace went up to her nephew as she played with his shirt. "I just don't want you making the same mistakes that's all."

"I appreciate that. Thank you for trying to look out for me, but I'm fine."

XXXXXXXX

Back at the diner, Ray and Rebecca were getting all the residents revved up to help save their neighborhood and the diner from the AS company. They were asking everyone to hand out fliers and to get the word on what was happening. Once the crowd left, Mandy came walking into the diner. She approached Rebecca and Ray giving them some papers.

"I believe this is for you," Mandy told Ray, giving them to him.

Rebecca looked at the documents and knew exactly what is was. She grabbed Mandy pushing her yelling, "You overgrown spoilt brat!" Mandy looked up at her from the floor in shock. A cat fight ensued between the women as Ray tried to pry the ladies apart. "Let me at her, I well tear her eyes out!" Rebecca shouted back to Mandy.

"You better get out of here before she does worse to you," Ray told her.

"I'm not afraid of you people!" Mandy said back. "My father bought the mortgage from the bank. Imagine our surprise when we found out you were two months behind."

"So what? We might be a little late but they will get their money."

"Good. Because you have thirty days to pay up with interest or AS will foreclose on this dump."

"You expect me to come up with 225,000 dollars within thirty days?" Ray yelled back at Mandy.

Rebecca couldn't believe her ears. She walked up to Mandy saying, "You're enjoying playing daddy's little girl aren't you? You can just take these papers and shove them up your ass, lady!" she yelled at Mandy.

"Yes, well, that's what makes be a very successful business woman. If you don't pay up, your out. It's really quite simple. Say goodbye to your greasy spoon. I think the wrecking ball will go quite lovely with the decor. Have a nice day," Mandy said, as she walked right out of the diner door.

XXXXXXXX

Back on the yacht, Christian and Ana had taken a dip into the warm water. They swam for about an hour, but they decided to get out. Once they stepped onto the yacht, Christian wrapped them both up in a towel as they dripped on the deck. He bent to kiss her on the neck.

"Oh my...baby, you taste so good! Very salty," he murmured in between kisses.

"Do I?" Ana asked, leaning her head back, giving him access.

"Hmmm…" he hummed as he kissed her along the face on her cheeks then to her lips. "Babe, I know you're hungry but...I got to have you now," he growled to her.

They dropped their towel to make love right there on the deck. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to a spot where they could be more secluded. Christian and Ana were kissing as he stopped to look down at his wife.

"You are simply amazing," he told her.

"Right back at ya, Grey," Ana replied. She started giggling just then.

"What? What are you giggling about?" He asked. Christian was propped up on his arm and looking down at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Ana replied as she kept giggling.

"Tell me, do you want back in the water again? Tell me, " he said, tickling his wife.

Ana looked up at her husband as she said, "I just love spending time with you and making love to my wonderful husband."

"Haaa, nice save," he told her giving her a brief kiss. He grabbed her jaw gently holding it with his right hand saying, "You're mine, Anastasia. You're all I will ever want and need." Ana moaned when he did that with his hand. He looked at her and saw her breathing pattern changed.

"You okay?" he asked, still holding onto her jaw.

Damn he's turning me on so much doing that, she thought to herself

"Baby, seriously, are you okay? You seem a bit flushed," he whispered to her.

"I'm fine " she sighed, loving what he was doing to her. She thought it was erotic on how he was holding her jaw in place with his hand. He kept looking down at her as she finally told him. "I like the way you're holding my jaw, it's erotic," she breathed out.

 _Holy fuck! I was hard as a rock when she told me that. Well, gee, I guess I need to do this more often, especially if it affects her that way._

"It does, does it?" he asked, smirking down at her. "That's very good to know, Mrs. Grey," he told her very huskily. He leaned down, kissing her very slowly, allowing his tongue to trace her bottom lip. "God, I can't get enough of you," he moaned to her.

"Likewise. I love you," Ana told him.

"I love you too, Mrs. Grey," he replied, kissing her again as they made love again.

XXXXXXX

Rebecca and Ray decided to go to the bank and pay a little visit to the man who was in charge of loans. They decided that maybe if they took the man some food, he'd want to help them out. He took a bite out of what they brought him and he loved it. Just as they were giving him dessert, he told them he needed to see some figures. They gave him a sheet of numbers, then he told them he'd be right back once he talked to his boss.

XXXXXX

Mandy went back to the Grey Estate to tell her father how it went at the diner. She told her father what happened between her and Rebecca, while Grace and Ethan sat on the couch listening.

"Father, you wouldn't believe what Rebecca did to me. She pushed me down, then attacked me. If Ray hadn't pulled her off, I don't know what would have happened."

"Are you okay?" Carrick asked her.

"I'm fine. I could have fought back, but I didn't want to stoop down to their level," Mandy told him.

"That's fine. Whatever they dish out we can fight back just as harder."

"They have thirty days to pay up or vacate. Its working out perfectly, just like you said, father," Mandy told him proudly.

Grace looked back at Ethan saying, "Do you hear this? You need to do something," she told her nephew.

The phone rang as Carrick answered it. "Hello, Mr. Morgan," from the bank, "How may I help you today?" he listened to the man talk then replied, "Oh they did? Well, you listen to me. If you give them what they want, you will lose the bigger part of the business from the Greys." He heard the man tell him he didn't want to lose their contract. "Yes, I figured you wouldn't want that to happen. I will be happy to tell her. Thanks again," he said, hanging up. Carrick looked back at his daughter as he said, "Check and checkmate."

"Oh, are we good at this or what," Mandy said to her father gloating.

"Okay, this is it! I can't take this anymore. Ethan please do something," Grace begged Ethan. Grace looked back at her brother saying, "If you keep this going, you are going to lose your son for good this time. Is that what you want?"

Carrick looked back at his sister. "Grace, I have warned you over and over again. You are going to have to choose just whose side you are on," he told her.

"I'm trying to save you, Carrick!" Grace yelled back.

"There is nothing to save, Grace. I'm doing this rather you like it or not. You're either with me or against me. You chose," he growled to her. "Now which is it going to be?" Grace knew her brother meant what he said. It's do or die at this point.

XXXXXXX

Rebecca and Ray were at the bank waiting for the loan officer to come back out and give them the loan. He came out to them as he sat back down in his chair.

"Are we getting the loan?" Rebecca asked.

"I have to get back to you on your loan application," he told them.

"Excuse me?" Ray asked. "You said there wouldn't be a problem."

"This is a bank not a cafeteria, you need to pack your food up and leave." He told them.

"You can't be serious," Rebecca replied.

"I'm afraid I am."

"I can't believe this...one minute you're loving the food and the next you asking us to leave."

"Rebecca, it's no use. Someone has already gotten to him and I know exactly who," Ray explained to her.

"Is that true?" she asked the loan officer.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Yep, you're right, Ray. Carrick got to him." She looked back at the guy saying, "You're nothing but a puppet to Carrick, I hope you know that. Do you not realize what kind of person he is? He plans to throw us out of our diner and homes that they community has worked so hard for. Does that not matter to you at all?" she asked. "Or is it just politics to you?"

The loan officer got up and replied. "I'm sorry about your predicament, but, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

"But, you can. You could help us save what's left of the diner and the neighborhood if you just give us the loan. Please," Rebecca begged him.

"Rebecca, stop. He's being paid off. Plain and simple. He's working for Carrick and not for us little people, isn't that right?" Ray asked, looking at the gentleman who looked away. "We will just have to do this another way," he told her as they packed up their stuff and left.

They left out of the bank angry especially Rebecca. Once they were outside, she began to rant.

"I don't believe this!" She waved her hands in the air. "Why is it the little man gets the short end of the stick while the rich get away with everything! I'm tired of this Ray. Carrick needs to be stopped!" she yelled. Rebecca looked back at her husband, he was actually liking this side of her. He was smiling back at her. "Now what are you smiling about? This is terrible," she pointed out.

He walked over to his wife, pulling her into his arms. "I love you, Rebecca Steele."

"I love you too. But why aren't you mad? Doesnt this just make you angry?" she asked.

"Yes, it does. You don't think that this doesn't hurt me? Of course it does. But, we can't let them know that. We have to fight harder."

"But how?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"By praying sweetie. God, will provide us a way. We will figure it out together," he told her, giving her a smooch.

"You're right, we need to have faith." She replied back. "Let's go," she said to her husband.

XXXXXXX

Back on the yacht, Christian and Ana got their suits back on again. He pulled the anchor so they could start moving closer to the next spot they planned to visit. Ana came back in her suit as Christian looked her up and down.

"Will this be suffice?" she asked, modeling her new suit.

He whistled to his wife. "You do look good, honey. Now, let's look at this map here and see where our next stop is."

"You mean port of call, right?" she asked, looking down at the map.

Christian looked back at his wife impressed. "Wow. You're getting your lingo down really good."

They looked down at the map together as they discovered that Bermuda was their next spot. The both of them looked in the far off distance and saw something shocking.

"What is that?" Ana asked.

"Us seagoing types would call that a waterspout," he told her.

"Well, us land types would call that a tornado," she said, not sure.

He put his arm around her saying, "No, it's okay. It's actually moving away from us."

"Are you sure?" she asked, still concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've seen these a million times. It will be okay. By the time we get there it will be long gone. I will keep you safe my dear. I love you," he told her, giving her another kiss and rolling up the map.

Ana looked back towards the storm, or the waterspout. It did look like it was moving away. She shivered hoping he was right.

 **A/N: Uh oh... Are the honeymooners going to be running into a storm? We will soon find out. By the way, what was your Total Eclipse experience. We will have our in 2024!**


	6. Chapter 6: Being a Grey

**Ch 6: Being a Grey...**

Grace and Carrick were arguing and he asked his sister to move out of the mansion.

"Carrick, you can't mean that," Grace told her brother, after he told her to chose.

He looked back at his sister after telling her that he wanted her to stop with the rhetoric. He was done with her trying to tell him what to do. He was his own man.

"Grace, I'm very serious. I'm not playing games with you sis. My daughter isn't the problem you are," he told her.

While the three of them were arguing, Ethan was fixing himself a drink and watching them spar. In fact he quite enjoyed it. He smiled to himself, _just like old times._

"How can you say that?" Grace yelled at him. "Your daughter is going to cost you your son. Do you really think that after he finds out what you two are up to, that he will forgive you?"

"You have been jealous of Mandy ever since I gave her my stock and you couldn't handle that."

Grace walked away from her brother exasperated. "That couldn't be farther from the truth."

"I big to differ. You have been on her case ever since she came back into town."

"Is it my fault that I see her for what she truly is?" Grace asked.

Carrick folded his arms across his chest. He knew his sister, she was always first in his life and now that his daughter is there, she couldn't handle it.

"Oh really?" he asked back. "I see her as a bright and intelligent woman."

"Of course, I want my father's love, what child wouldn't? I'm grateful to him in every aspect," Mandy said to both of them, glad he was choosing her over his sister.

"You're not going to believe her drabble are you?" Grace asked.

"Mandy has been very supportive with me through this new adventure with me, Grace. That's more than I can say about you."

"All she wants is to divide you from your son."

"I will be there for my father no matter what, Grace." Mandy pointed out.

Ethan was really enjoying the show, he couldn't remember a time when it was him on the outside, this was very refreshing for him to see.

"Grace, I'm warning you for the last time. Back off from Mandy, now," he growled to her.

"I have been there for you when no one else would. I stood by you when our father belittled you. I was there to pick up the pieces when your heart was broken. Me, Carrick, your sister. I don't want to see you self destruct like this. I care too much about you for this to keep going!" Grace said, with lots of emotion in her voice. "I will not allow this, this flesh pedaling pimp of a woman destroy your life!"

Carrick's face changed, he went from cocky to straight out angry at what his sister was saying about his daughter.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"Your daughter is a Madam." Grace told him.

"Don't you dare speak of my daughter that way! Just because you're not the center of attention, that's no reason to make these horrible lies. I won't tolerate it."

"But it's true. Mandy is a…" Grace started to stay but Carrick stopped her.

"Stop right now!" he bellowed angrily. He got in his sister's face and said in a menacing tone, "If you say another word about my daughter being a madam, it's over between us Grace. I will no longer consider you my sister."

"Carrick...you have got to stop this behaviour. If you continue with Mandy on closing down the diner, Christian will never forgive and neither will Ana. Is that what you want?"

"What I want, is you to stop making these accusations against Mandy right now," he told Grace.

"Yes, well, she may be all you have left if you continue on this path."

"That's it, Grace. I want you out of this house right now!" he screamed at her.

Ethan had enough. "Dad! Dad, why don't you listen to her. There might be something to what she is saying."

Mandy looked over at Ethan. "How dare you?" Mandy seethed to him.

Ethan looked back at his sister. With a cocky smile he asked, "Is there any truth to what Aunt Grace is saying? Were you a Madam?" he asked. Carrick looked between his daughter and his son as she stared a hole into Ethan.

XXXXXXX

On the yacht, Ana and Christian were sailing the waters in the Florida keys. They could see dolphins and whales swimming around and doing flips in the air.

"Oh my god! Look at them Christian!" Ana said to her husband while they watched.

"Isn't that something? My dad mapped the whole honeymoon out for us so we could get the best of both worlds."

Ana looked at her husband smiling. "I have to say that after everything, he sure has come around."

"Yeah, he has. You see it too?"

"I see how much he loves you, and that's enough for me. I'm just glad that you too have mended your relationship. Perhaps we could do something special for him," Ana suggested.

"You mean send him a postcard?" he asked.

"No. Maybe we could have dinner with him when we get back. Maybe both families?"

He looked back at his wife. "As much as that sounds tempting, I don't think that will ever happen. But it's a nice thought though."

"Wouldn't it be nice if both families could put their differences aside and get along? I mean, we could do Thanksgiving and Christmas together. Maybe in our house someday."

"Speaking of houses, what is your dream house?"

"Honestly, wherever you are at that's my dream house."

"Ana...come on. I really want to know."

"Well, if you must know, I don't want anything too big. Maybe something that is two-thousand square feet. Just enough for you and me and the two kids we will have, and maybe a dog or two."

"That's what you want? Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't need a mansion, I just need something simple. I just want a house that will reflect us. Nothing too fancy."

"So I guess a media room is out of the question."

"I didn't say that. I just don't want it to be so big that we don't interact with our kids you know."

"Sort of like the Estate that has so many entrances that you'd miss each other."

"Exactly. It just needs to reflect us."

He kissed his wife. "If that's what you want, that's what you will get."

"Really? You're okay with that?"

"Absolutely. I want to make you happy and if having a house that is only two -thousand square feet, that's what you will get. Along with the kids, two dogs ands such. That's what I want too."

Ana was happier than she ever been in her life. "Hey, how would you like to take the wheel of this, baby?"

"You want me to drive?" she asked, unsure.

"Why not? I'll be behind you so don't worry."

They moved as she got behind the wheel as he stood behind her. He directed her on what to look for.

He teased her by saying, "This right here, watch out for it. If you see any blips, you let me know."

"Why? What does that mean? A Disaster?" she asked, now worried.

"No, not exactly. There will be a lot of fish out and I should catch dinner," he told her.

Ana playfully punched him. "Just keep the wheel steady and that's it."

"I got it!"

"It's fun isn't it?"

"Actually it is. It make me feel like I'm in control."

"Oh, sweetheart, you are in control. You have quite a bit of horse power there."

"Is that so?" she flirted with her husband.

"I'll say. But nothing is powerful as this," he told her shoving his hard cock into her back.

"Oh! That is pretty stiff!" Ana gasped. "Is it fully loaded?" she asked, while pushing back into him as he kissed her neck.

"Honey, you hadn't seen stiff yet sweetheart! How about I show you?" he asked, kissing her more.

In between kisses Ana said, "Ahhhh, I like the way you think," as she kissed her husband back.

XXXXXX

Back at the Grey Estate, Grace told her brother that his daughter was a Madam. He didn't believe her and Ethan stepped in saying he should listen to his Aunt.

"Ethan, what do you know about this?" Carrick asked.

"Dad, all Aunt Grace did was come to me about your whole campaign of yours to go against Ray and his entire community."

"Carrick, that's the honest truth. This was not a vindictive move against your daughter by all means. I didn't want you to know about any of this but she kept pushing you further and further."

"I can't listen to any of this!" Mandy yelled.

"Look, I knew from the beginning you would chalk this up to petty jealousy, but you're wrong. That's why I asked for Ethan's help to get you back on track."

"All Grace wanted to do father, is keep me from being here. She doesn't want me here in Seattle." Mandy told her father. "That's why she enlisted Ethan."

"Is what Mandy saying true? Did Aunt Grace come to you asking for help?"

"Dad, I won't lie. She came up to me in Florida and told me what she told you. That's all I know."

"Then you ought to know from being a Grey, that sometimes we will use stuff to get back at others. That's what we do."

"Well, dad, I've been kind of out of the loop for five years now, so I don't know exactly what is going on here."

"You're right son, you have been out of the loop. So I suggest that you get the whole story before trusting these lies."

"I get that. However; since I have been gone, I've become an impartial observer on what is going on here. Its appears to me that Aunt Grace is telling the truth."

"Carrick, I didn't pull this out of thin air. I have names, dates and so forth. Why would I lie about something like this? There is a woman named Missy, she was Mandy's employee in California..."

"Grace, I can't believe I'm hearing this. Those things can be fabricated!"

"Oh please. Father, all she is trying to do is turn you against me." Mandy told him.

"This wasn't something that came to me easily. I didn't want to believe that a young intelligent woman like herself would stoop to this."

"Why, Grace? Why do you hate me so much?" Mandy asked her aunt.

"Carrick, you could check for yourself you'd know that I wasn't lying. She went by the name of Mandy Harper hired out men and women as paid escorts."

"Father...please don't listen to any of this. I have done nothing wrong to her," Mandy pleaded with Carrick.

Grace walked up to her niece saying, "I dare you to deny it. Go ahead. Look in your father's eyes and deny what I am telling him."

Carrick was staring his daughter back in the eyes. "Mandy, is this true?" he asked.

Mandy hung her head in shame. He walked over to Mandy saying, "I know I haven't been the perfect father to you, but please tell me the truth. Did you run an escort service in California? Did you sell yourself for money?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Okay then, did you sell others for money?"

"D-dad...it...wasn't...I…" she tried to say but was tongue tied.

"Mandy?" he asked again.

"Fine. I ran an escort service."

"Call it by its right name," he told her.

"That's what it was father. It was an escort service. Business men wanted to be accompanied by women so I put them together."

"So you were a pimp is that it?"

"I was alone and hungry and desperate."

"Is that supposed to be an excuse? I can't believe my own daughter would do something like this."

"What was I supposed to do? I was alone and confused. I had no one."

"You could have come to me, Mandy." He told her.

"Ahhh, that's a laugh," she stated.

"How can you speak to me in this way?"

"Are you kidding me? Who was the one who shipped me out to pasture while Ethan and Christian got everything they ever wanted from you, you that's who? I was the forgotten child until recently. But, you, gave me the chance and I will never forget it. When you sent me that letter giving me your stocks, it was like I could start over again. A gift from heaven."

"So you came home to abuse our trust and love?"

"No, I would never do that."

"You lied to me, Mandy."

"I never lied about wanting to work with you father. I knew I could learn so much from you, that's why I agreed to work with you on Advantage Systems."

"Yeah, I can see why now. I don't know why I didn't peice all of this together before. You wanted the Vice Presidency at Grey Enterprises with all of your heart then all of the sudden you wanted to join forces with me. You wanted to dodge a bullet, because Grace was going to expose you. Isn't that right?"

"No, that's not true, I swear it."

"Mandy, this is me. Carrick your father. You were so close to getting what you always wanted. One hour before the meeting you were practicing your speech for the VP chair. Then when it was time you turned it down. It all fits."

"I wanted to work with you father and I still do."

"No. You were out to save your own skin. That's the honest truth. Now, I'm going to call Christian on the boat."

Carrick went to leave the room with his daughter standing there distraught over what happened.

"I hope you're calling your son because you're dropping this whole thing against Ray," Grace said to her brother.

"I need to talk to my son."

Mandy turned to her Aunt saying, "You bitch!" as the two women glared at each other. "You betrayed me. You promised you wouldn't say anything as long as I did not accept the Vice Presidency."

"Mandy, you have to understand, I did it to protect Carrick from making a big mistake."

"Oh spare me the violins, Grace. You did this out of spite!"

"You only joined forces with your father because you were afraid of your being a madam to come out. Then once you were working with him, you were helping him lose the most precious thing to him."

"Oh yes, the prodigal son! Look, Grace, I know father and he would have worked this out so he wouldn't lose his precious son."

"There is no such way, Mandy! If Carrick goes through with this vendetta he would lose the love of his son that he worked so hard to get. But you on the other hand would be there to pick up the pieces wouldn't you dear?"

"You were just jealous of my relationship with my own father. I have news for you, Grace, I will get on his good side again."

Ethan was listening to his sister and his aunts exchange. He found it comical really that it's come to this. As they continued, he thought back to his own turmoil. Someone in his own family set up up for fraud. He knew it was a Grey, but which one? It could have been any of them.

"And you my dear brother," Mandy said looking back at Ethan. "You are just as much to blame as she is. You just couldn't stay out of this could you?"

"I fail to see how I'm to blame here. I only suggested for father to listen to her. I only told the truth as I see it."

"Don't go there little brother. You were the one who had announced to everyone that father was the one head of Advantage Systems."

"It was true. I don't see how my saying caused anything. Ray was already suspicious if you recall."

"Yeah only after you verbalized it. You knew it would cost him and didn't care."

He stood in front of his sister saying, "Look here, Mandy, you need to look in your own backyard. I'm just came into town, you were in the broiled in this mess. You know exactly how our family operates, so don't go blaming me for your stupid mistake."

"Why are you here anyway?" Mandy asked.

"What do you mean, why am I home? This is my family," he told her.

"Yes, but your wife and child are back in Arizona." Mandy stated.

"I'm fully aware," he told her.

Mandy stood looking at her brother. She was remembering something she saw at the reception.

"Why do I have the feeling you're after something that you won't get," she told him.

His hands on his hips as he asked, "And prey tell, what is that Mandy?"

"Ana. Christian's wife. I saw the way you were looking at her, Ethan. You want Christian's wife, don't you?" she asked. He looked back at her dumbfounded.

"I think I heard enough," Ethan told his sister.

"I'm right aren't I? You sure aren't denying it."

He looked back at his sister telling her, "Think whatever you like, Mandy. I really don't give a damn. I'm calling it a night." Ethan walked away from his sister.

Grace said, "I think I will too." She walked passed Mandy, only she grabbed her forcefully on her arm stopping her.

"In your dreams, Grace. We aren't finished yet."

XXXXXXX

Back on the yacht, Christian and Ana were cruising the sea. However, they were very distracted. Well, more like Christian was as she was all over him. Ana was kissing him deeply as he was trying to steer the boat.

"Hmmmm, baby," he moaned to her. "Ana," he said in between kisses. "Baby, we...I have to stop so I can steer the yacht."

"I think you just need cut the engine," she replied, as she kept kissing him on his chest and neck.

"Baby, this really isn't the place to be doing this," he mumbled to her.

Ana replied by moaning, "That was an order captain," as she continued on. Ana kissed him deeply as he began to lose his concentration.

 _Holy fuck! I'm not used to this side of her. All of the sudden my swim shorts were pulled down as she sank down and started working on my hard cock! Christ!_

"Ung... Ana, baby, seriously...I...I…" he tried to say, as she scraped his cock with her teeth and began to suck like a vacuum.

"Oh good lord in heaven!" he moaned to her, as he couldn't believe she was doing this now!

Suddenly an alarm went off getting their attention. Ana popped his cock out of her mouth as they both looked alarmed.

"What is that?" she asked, as he pulled his swim shorts up and began to look at all his monitors.

 **A/N: So what you all think? Tell me in your reviews. Pictures will be in the group.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rough Seas Ahead

**Ch 7: Rough Seas Ahead?**

At the Grey Estate, Mandy was confronting Grace on the fact that she told her secret to her father. Grace had told her before, that if she backed off from the Vice Presidency at Grey Enterprises, she would keep her niece's secret.

That was until she started working for Carrick to help him bury Rebecca and Ray. This was the only thing she knew how to stop her brother. They continued to argue.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me tonight, Grace," Mandy warned her.

"Is that so?" Grace asked, raising her eyebrow to her niece. "We'll just see about that, won't we?"

Carrick walked in and saw the two of them still arguing. "Are you two still at it? Can we have a little peace and quiet around here?"

"Did you talk to your son?" Grace asked, going around Mandy.

"No. I couldn't get through. All the ship to shore lines are tied up."

"I'm sorry. Well maybe in the morning when you get a good nights rest." she told him.

"I doubt I will be getting any sleep tonight," he commented. "There is a squall, just east of Bermuda, it was supposed to have blown over, but it's getting bigger. If they're on the same course I plotted for them, Grace, they're headed right for it." He told her concerned. Grace looked back at her brother seeing the worried look on his face.

XXXXXXXX

Christian and Ana had been fooling around on the yacht when they heard an alarm go off. She asked him what was going on. He turned on the radio to hear the weather report.

"A large storm is heading towards the Bermuda sound. Gale forced winds are expected to hit…" the radio had too much static to hear the report any further. Christian hit the radio with his hand.

"Is everything okay?" Ana asked him.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"That storm they're talking about sounds serious. Is that the one we saw earlier?"

"Yeah. But, we aren't going to be anywhere near that storm when it arrives." He told her reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, hoping he was right.

"Ana, I know that you're scared, but trust me on this. It will be fine. We just have to be careful that's all. Don't worry, baby," he told her pulling her to him.

XXXXXXX

Rebecca and Ray were staying in her place. She rented an apartment studio for them. He was making a late night snack and talking to himself. She snuck up behind him, startling him.

"Oh, jeez, you scared me!" he told her.

"I can see that. Would you like some help with that?" she asked coyly as she put some mayo on her finger and sucked it up.

"Oh, would I ever!" he told her bringing her into his arms, as the two started making out.

XXXXXXXX

Ethan had left the estate and went to his friends house to hang out. He hadn't realized they had people over. He wanted to talk to Junior to see how he was doing. When he got there he saw a woman dressed in a red suit and his friend was making goo goo eyes at her. Apparently she was staying at the Hyde home. She and Michelle who was Junior's sister went upstairs to talk, he and Ethan had a talk.

"Who was that?" Ethan asked.

"That was Nicole. She's a friend and staying with us for a while."

"I see," Ethan winked at his buddy, thinking they had something going.

"What does that mean?" Junior asked curiously.

"I just meant that you know how to pick em is all."

"Don't go there," Junior warned him.

"Wait a second, I was giving my buddy a compliment."

"She's not like that. Nicole, is pure and innocent. But I do have to say she is nothing like she was when she first came here," Junior added.

"What do you mean by that?" Ethan asked, as he peeled an orange.

"She's from a religious community, right outside Seattle. Actually, your father is the one who brought her here as she was having severe headaches, but she's doing better now."

"My father? In a religious community? You've got to be kidding me. How would a sweet innocent woman like that know my father?"

"She knows Rebecca, they're really good friends. Nicole got a job working for your dad, and he sent her to New York to learn about computers. And from the looks of it she got new clothes and a new hair style."

Ethan sat back against the bay window in the kitchen, looking back at his friend. He was eating his orange and he was smiling like a cheshire cat.

"What?" Junior asked.

"I think someone has a crush!"

Junior shook his head, "No, we're just good friends that's all."

"Yeah right. I saw the way you were looking at her. Admit it, you have thing for her," Ethan said back, winking.

"So what about you? I know since you and Beth are getting a divorce, has anyone caught your eye yet?" Junior asked.

Ethan shrugged nonchalantly and avoided looking back at his friend. Junior saw how his demeanor changed trying to avoid it.

"Wait...you do like someone don't you?" Junior asked. "Who is it?" he asked his friend.

"Let's just say that I think I have pretty good taste in women and leave it at that!" he told his friend with a smirk.

"Oh, come on!" Junior started thinking about it. "It's not Nicole is it? Please tell me you're not…"

"Rest assured friend of mine, it isn't her. But you just proved my theory."

"Whatever. Who is it?" Junior asked, really curious.

"I'm not going to discuss it right now. Let's just say it would surprise you," Ethan told him.

Lillian came into the room and saw her son-in-law. She had no idea they were coming for a visit.

"Hey, Ethan, what are you doing here? I'm glad to see you. Where's Beth and Lizzie?" she asked looking for them.

"Actually, it's just me." He told her.

"Oh. Okay. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"It's fine. They're fine."

"I'm surprised you didn't bring them," Lillian said to him.

"It was sort of last minute and they had things going on."

"Oh, okay. Well, when you talk to them give them my love," Lillian told him as she left the room.

Junior waited for her to totally leave the room. He looked back at Ethan. "She doesn't know you two are divorcing does she?"

"Not exactly. I don't know how to tell her," Ethan said to his friend.

"Well, you need to tell her before someone else does."

"If Beth wants to that's fine. But, she, you and me are the only ones who know what is going on. I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"So, buddy of mine, who is this woman you are crushing on my friend?" Junior asked again.

"You are relentless!" Ethan said back to him chuckling. "I'm keeping it on the downlow right now."

Ethan walked away from Junior as he looked around a bit and saw Nicole sitting outside. He approached her.

"Hey there, Nicole, right?" he asked.

"Hi, Ethan."

"We didn't get a chance to talk earlier, but how do you like working for my dad?"

"Its wonderful. Now that I've had some training, I could help him so much more."

"That's great. Maybe you could help me too," Ethan suggested.

"If I can…" Nicole replied to him.

Junior came out of the house and saw his friend talking to Nicole. He was curious on what was going on. Later, Jack, Juniors's father saw Lillian and she was very quiet. He went to her asking if she was okay. She shrugged it off.

"You can tell me," he told her. He and Lillian became very good friends since his wife died.

"Its Ethan. I have a strange feeling that something is going on between he and Beth and he's not telling me."

Outside, Ethan and Nicole were talking. She wanted to know what she could do for him. He asked her how much work did she do for his dad and wanted to know if she would be coming by the house anytime soon. Only, Junior interrupted their talk and asked if they could talk privately.

"You're not doing this, Ethan. I won't let you." Junior told him.

"What am I doing?" he asked his friend.

XXXXX

Back at the Grey Estate, Carrick was trying to listen to the weather report. Mandy was going on and on about their project they were working on.

"Father, I got a call from the bank and it seems that the loan has been rejected for the Steeles," she told him, hoping it would make him happy.

"For crying out loud, Mandy, do you think I care about that right now? I'm worried about your brother who happens to be in the path of the storm. Aren't you the least bit worried?" he asked. "Or are you just thinking about yourself?"

Mandy looked back at her father shell shocked. She was only trying to do what he had asked of her.

Meanwhile, Ethan was at his friend's still hanging out. He saw Nicole sitting outside and went to talk to her. He was asking her if she could do him a favor since she worked for his father. But Junior interrupted their talking saying he wasn't going to allow him to do this.

"I'm not going to allow you to do this, so cut it out," Junior told him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ethan you can cut the innocent act okay, it's me here."

"Do you really think I was hitting on Nicole?" he asked.

"Same old Ethan, you will never change." Junior told him.

"Seriously, Junior. I mean yes she is very pretty and charming…"

Junior looked right at him saying, "You were trying to use her to get information for you since she works for your father. I know you, you did that to me five years ago."

"Will you give me a little credit here? All I wanted was…"

"Save it, Ethan. Whatever your crusade is, leave Nicole out of it. Do you understand?"

He stood back looking at his friend. "Junior, I appreciate what you did for me five years ago. But I would never use her in that way. I couldn't do that to you. But if you want to blame someone, blame any member of my family who set me up!" he growled out angrily.

"I understand that you want to find out who set you up, but you're not going to use Nicole to do it. That girl is not as sophisticated as she looks, and she wouldn't last 10 seconds in that shark tank. If you want to find your Grey, you have to leave her out of it."

Ethan smiled back at his friend. "You are into this girl. Your protesting way too much for this to be just friends. Admit it, you really care about this girl."

"Maybe I do, so what. I still don't want you using her to get information for you."

"Okay, so then I can depend on you for your help then. You told me in Florida that you would."

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Junior asked.

"You know what? If you want to bail out on me that's fine. But I have to find out who set me up. I have to." Ethan told him.

XXXXXX

Back at the estate, Mandy had just told her father that the bank denied the loan to Ray. He wasn't happy with her and said he was worried about Christian and Ana. She told her father that he was excellent at sailing and was sure he would be fine.

Even though it wasn't hurricane season yet, storms that developed on the Atlantic had gotten out of hand sometimes. Carrick continued to try and find out more information about the storm while Mandy went on about what had happened earlier. She wanted to clear the air between them.

"Dad, will you just listen to me for a moment?"

He repeated the weather report outloud as Mandy tried to get her father's attention. "Dad, look at me! I really need to talk to you about this! I don't want to lose you over this, we need to sort this out."

He looked back at his daughter. "Mandy, I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. I'm worried about Christian right now. So I dont have the time for your silly games."

"Dad, this isn't a game to me. Look, I know what I did in Malibu was distasteful, I get that. But I was very desperate and alone. I just need you to understand that it was just business, plain and simple."

He looked in his daughter in the eyes. "There is nothing plain and simple about running an escort service. You need to realize that there is consequences for your actions."

XXXXX

Ethan was at the Hyde's home and he was talking to Junior about him helping to find who set up him up. He wanted to make sure he had his friends back. Junior agreed to help as long as he kept Nicole out of it.

"Look, Junior, I want you to know, I'm not interesting in your friend okay. And if you want to keep her out of this, I will."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"What are friends for?" Junior replied. "By the way, did you get any information on which Grey it should be?"

"You know, now that you mentioned it. I was at the house earlier and I saw how Grace went after Mandy. It was quite the show I might add. I won't go into specifics, but she moved to the top of my life of suspects."

"Wow. So it looks like Christian may be in the clear then?"

"I'm not sure yet. Let's just say, I'm keeping my options open."

XXXXXX

Mandy so wanted her father's love and support. He had told her that now was not a good time to talk about this as he was worried about Christian. He told her once he learned that Christian was fine, they'd talk more about it. She left the room crying.

Ethan came back as his sister was leaving the room. He saw his dad, and from the looks of his face, he didn't look very happy.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ethan asked.

Carrick looked back at his son saying, "I'm worried about Christian and Ana. There is a report of a squall and they might be headed in that direction. I've called but the lines are tied up."

"Ahhh. Well from what I've heard about The Grace, it's a pretty big boat. I'm sure they will be fine. Besides, I've been told he had become quite the sailor."

"That may be true, but your brother feels like he has to prove himself to others. I think he gets that from me."

"Yes, it seems that is always a Grey curse. Dad, not that I'm not worried about my brother, but I don't think he would intentionally put he and his new wife in danger."

"That's true. He does love Anastasia with all of his heart. I never seen him determined like that ever before."

Ethan and his father sat on the couch drinking bourbon. Carrick was glad to finally have both of his sons in his life.

"Yeah, Junior told me that had quite the tumultuous relationship," Ethan stated, while taking a sip of his drink.

"They certainly did. I like Ana, she's very loyal, honest and very trustworthy. It's a rarity these days. Christian got himself a good one."

"Wow, she must be quite the woman if she has you on her side." Ethan stated. The more he heard good things about Ana, the more he got intrigued.

"Ana is very rare. I liked her from the start. Do you know they dated before? It's amazing what time can do. It made them stronger and wiser. Especially after everything she been through…" Carrick's voice trailed off.

"Dad, I know about the rape. Junior told me," Ethan stated.

"Oh? So you know about what happened?"

"I know that she dated this guy Jose who worked at Grey Enterprises. But he ended up date raping her and then later came back dressed as a woman and stalked her, kidnapped her, then imprisoned Christian. That's some major stuff."

"Yes, it was a scary time. But they got through it." Carrick, checked his watch and saw it had been an hour since he tried calling. "Excuse me, Ethan, I'm going to try call again."

Carrick tried calling again while Grace came into the room and sat next to Ethan. Carrick hung up the phone agitated.

"Still can't get through?" Grace asked.

"No. The lines are still tied up."

Carrick, Grace and Ethan all sat together worried and waiting to hear word about the newlyweds.

XXXXXX

Back on the yacht, the storm was getting bigger. Since Christian had let the crew go it was him that had to get through through it. Ana had went to change clothes so she could help her husband. They shared a kiss.

"I brought you some coffee," Ana told him while he took a sip.

He coughed a little. "Its strong," she told him.

"I can see that. It's good though, it will keep me up that's for sure. I need to stay alert."

Ana looked back at her husband. "It's bad isn't it?"

"I won't lie to you, baby. But, instead of it weakening, it only grew stronger. And if we're going to make it we have to go into the wind. It'll be okay. We just have to ride this thing out," he told her, putting his arms around his wife.

XXXX

Back at the Grey Estate. Carrick had called again to check on the course and location of The Grace. He hung up with them still worried.

"Did they say anything?" Grace asked.

"There's no news yet. They haven't received a distress call yet, but they assured me they'd be on the lookout for one, incase one showed up."

"Well, then there you go," Ethan told his father and aunt. "Believe me if Christian thought they were in grave danger, he would have called for help by now. I'm sure they are fine."

"But what if…" Grace started to ask when Ethan gave her a stern look.

"Grace, Ethan is right. We need to stay positive that Christian and Ana will be safe. But, I can't just stay here, I need some air. I'll be back later," he told them leaving the house.

Grace and Ethan were stunned, well mainly Ethan. He never seen his dad like this.

"Wow, he's really worried. I've never seen dad this distressed before."

She looked back at her nephew. "He and Carrick got really close."

"I can see that. How did that happen? When I left, they were hardly on speaking terms...and now...it seems as though Carrick has been really taken in with Christian."

"He didn't have anyone else. I guess God works in mysterious ways." Grace told Ethan.

XXXXXXX

Back on the yacht, the wind seemed to be picking up more. The boat was really starting to rock as they sailed into the storm. Christian told Ana thank you for the coffee as it would help him to stay alert.

"Hey, why don't you take over the steering part?" He asked her.

"I don't think so," she told him not confident.

"I'll be right here behind you the whole time. Besides I think this boat needs the good love a woman anyway."

"Okay, so what do I need to do?" she asked.

"Just hold on tight to the wheel and try to keep it as steady as possible," he told her where they needed to stay so she would know. "We're in this together sweetie."

"I love you, Christian," Ana told him.

"I love you too, Ana. Always." Christian replied back.

"I think I need a kiss for good luck," she told him as they shared a deep passionate kiss. And the couple were fighting to keep the yacht on course during the stormy weather.

 **A/N: Not much happened in this chapter, but we are getting to know Ethan better. Tell me what your thinking. Prayers to those affected by Hurricane Harvey.**


	8. Chapter 8: Love and hate?

**Ch 8: Love and hate?**

Ray and Rebecca had been in her kitchen, making out as he set her up on the counter. She was moaning loving the taste of Ray's lips on hers. Just as he was going further they heard shouting just outside her door.

"Ray and Rebecca let me in! Open up, I need to talk to you!" Carrick shouted.

They broke their kiss to see what he wanted. Ray opened the door to Carrick who looked at them both.

XXXXXXX

On the yacht, Christian and Ana were getting pretty tossed around from the storm. He looked on the compass and saw that they were staying on course so far. However the wind was really picking up.

"How are we doing so far?" Ana asked.

"Um...we're okay. Its getting a lot rougher than I thought it would be. But we're okay." Christian told her. Though he himself, wasn't expecting it to get this bad.

 _If I had known it was going to be this bad, I would have gone another direction. But there is nothing I can do about it now. I just want to keep my wife safe._

"I'm going to make a call to the coast guard to let them know we're out here," he told her.

"Is it that bad?"

"I just wanted to be on the safe side. Don't worry," he told her as he got on the radio and tried to get their attention. "Myrtle Beach coast guard, this is The Grace, please come in?" he asked. No one answered the call as he tried it again, only the two of them got knocked down to the floor when the wind rocked the boat hard and lightening stuck.

"Ana, are you okay?" he asked checking her."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Wow, that was hard!" Ana told her husband. He helped her up as he went to check on the engines to make sure they were still going. "Are we still on course?" she asked.

Christian looked at her saying, "I'm afraid not, honey. But don't worry, I will radio them one more time." He tried calling them again, but, it was no use. The radio stopped working. "They won't be answering us, the radio stopped working."

"What are we going to do now?" she asked, now getting really worried. "We don't have a gps, a radio. No one will know where we are."

He grabbed her hand as he looked in her eyes. "I know you're scared baby. I promise you, I will get us out of this. Our engines are still going, we're okay."

Ana looked back at her husband. "Promise me we will make it out of this."

"We have a lifetime together, Ana. But, I'm going to activate the emergency locator beams, so that they can pick up our signal."

"What will that do?"

"It will send out a signal to the coast guard, it's like gps, only on a boat." he told her. He also explained as long as they stay on the course now, help would be on the way. He got them both life jackets so that way in case if the boat tipped over, they wouldn't drown.

XXXXXXXX

Grace and Ethan were sitting in the living room. He wanted to know what happened between Christian and Carrick that made them bond the way they did. Carrick had enlisted for Christian to come back to the company.

He wanted to take some time off, and he knew Christian wanted it more than anything in the world. So Carrick "retired" and gave the reins over to Christian. Yes, they still had their disagreements and such, but the two finally came to an understanding.

"As you can see, Ethan, your father grew closer to Christian."

"It looks like it."

"But at what price? It's always been a tug of war between those two. Christian knew in his heart that you were the first and Christian always felt second best to you, because Carrick chose you over him."

He looked back at his Aunt. "Is that the reason, Christian wasn't happy to see me at the reception? Because he felt like he was second choice with dad? Because, I never asked for that title."

"I know you didn't. You know how your father was. He always had to have the power to dominate over others, and that includes his children. But as far as Christian's attitude towards you, I'm not sure. You'd have to ask him."

"Well, it certainly worked out for he and Christian," Ethan told her.

"Yes it did. Carrick even shelled out ten million dollars to save his life."

"Ten million?" Ethan asked, whistling. "Wow! That's a lot of money."

"Yes. That's all about he had personally. But he gave it all up for his son." Grace told him.

"When did this happen?"

"When Christian got imprisoned by Jose Rodriguez. He had kidnapped Ana and Christian went after him to save her. But your dad and Ray teamed up together to save both of them. That's why it's important that this feud between Ray and Carrick needs to stop. They both could have lost both of their children to that sociopath."

"I heard about that. Junior explained it. But what I don't understand is how it got so messed up. I know that Ana had dated Jose and he had raped her. But what I don't understand is how dad got so involved with it." Ethan replied, trying to understand.

Grace looked back at her nephew. "You didn't know that Carrick was the one who helped Jose in the beginning?"

"What?" Ethan asked shocked. "No way!"

"Yes, it caused a terrible rift between them. They didn't talk for months. In fact it wasn't until the wedding that they really started to bond again."

"But how?"

"I don't know exactly, but from what I know, is that Jose went to your dad telling him that Christian was running the company into the ground, which he wasn't. Jose was very jealous of him. Carrick hired Jose to make the numbers look bad when Christian went up against the board. It was quite an ordeal."

"So what you're saying, dad set up Christian to make him look bad? But why? If those two were getting along so well…"

"Its that love and hate relationship. You know your father hates giving up the reigns for very long time. He told me it was because he wanted Christian to need him again. Carrick claimed that Christian shut him out when he became president."

"Now that does sound like father. Wow! So all of this is to basically make up to Christian for all the wrong he did."

"Exactly. Only I don't know how Christian is going to forgive him him this time, especially Ray being his father-in-law."

XXXXXXXX

Carrick was at Rebecca's place, he interrupted their romantic time together. They both looked at him wondering why he was there.

"Have you two heard from Christian or Ana?" Carrick asked.

"No. Those two should be enjoying each other on their honeymoon." Ray answered.

"Are you scared that he will find out what you've been up to?" Rebecca asked back angrily. "I bet you're afraid what will happen when they get back and find out what a lying creep you are!"

"Fine. I admit it okay. But, that's not the reason I'm here."

"What's going on?" Ray asked.

"I have reason to believe that Ana and Christian have been caught up in some bad weather."

"Why are you saying reason to believe. Are they in trouble or not?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know for certain. Look, they were cruising the Carolinas and there is a bad storm brewing and unless they changed their course they were heading right for it."

"Have you called?" Ray asked.

"I've called the coast guard and they haven't heard anything," Carrick told them.

"They should be fine then," Ray said to him.

"I hope so, I really do."

"But isn't Christian familiar with what to do in this situation?"

"Yes he does. I'm just worried. Look, I won't take anymore of your time. But if you do hear from them…"

"We will call you," Ray said.

Carrick left and Ray turned to his wife. "I haven't seen him like this since the whole Jose situation. He's really worried."

"What should we do?"

"I think we need to go there until we hear something," He explained. They both went to change clothes so they could head to the Greys.

XXXXXXX

Carrick arrived back at the house, joining Grace and Ethan as they awaited word on Christian and Ana. The phone rang as Carrick raced to answer it. He talked for a moment and thanked them for calling. He turned facing his sister and son. They saw the look of worry on his face.

"What's going on?" Grace asked.

"The coast guard picked up a signal, a distress call. But they can't tell who it is. As soon as they find out they will let us know. Other than that they couldn't tell me anything else."

"Dad, I'm sure they are fine. The radio could have just went out and they did that as a precaution."

"I hope you're right son," Carrick said, his voice cracking.

The doorbell rang alerting they had a guest. The maid told them it was the Steeles. Carrick allowed them to be shown in. They all looked back at each other.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Ray asked, holding his wife's hand.

"I got a call a little while ago. The coast guard got a distress signal, but they don't know if its Ana and Christian. We just have to wait it out."

Another hour went by as the Greys and the Steeles were waiting on word about their kids. Carrick's phone beeped at him. He looked at his message and the look on his face was not good.

Ray stood there looking at Carrick. "What's wrong, Carrick? What is it?" Ray asked. Carrick just stared back at him. "Damn it tell me what's going on!" he yelled.

"They lost the signal," He explained.

"Who? The coast guard?"

"Yes. They were getting a signal from a boat and now they aren't."

"So then they're okay, right?"

"I wish I could tell you for certain but I can't. They're in trouble." Carrick told them all.

XXXXXXX

Back on the yacht, the engines stopped working. Christian knew at that point things were getting serious as he knew water was getting on the boat. He needed to get down below and see what he could so about getting the engines working again. He told Ana to keep stirring as he goes to check.

"No, Christian. You can't go out there, it's too dangerous!" Ana yelled to him.

"I have to sweetie. I need to get down below and see what's going on. I need you to keep us on the path as much as possible."

"But…"

He grabbed the back of her head as he looked in her eyes. "If we work together on this, we can and will survive this. You have to trust me on this. I'll be fine."

He gave her a long kiss, it was desperate, Ana knew he was very worried at this point. He pulled away telling her, "Now please stay here and steer the boat. I'll be back."

"I need another kiss," she told him as she brought his lips to hers. "I love you, Christian."

"I love you too," he told her as he left the cabin and went down below.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the Grey mansion, they were waiting on word about the newlyweds. Mandy offered to get her father some food as she sure he was hungry. But he told her he couldn't eat anything until he knew for sure they'd be okay. She offered Ray something as he let her know he didn't take their handouts.

Ethan went to his dad and asked, "Are you sure that Christian can handle the boat himself?"

"I told you son, he knows that boat like the back of his hand. He didn't want to be dependant on crew so he got his certificate."

"Dad, you and I both know a certificate doesn't mean squat here on land. If he hadn't taken the boat out to sea before, it could be dangerous, even for him."

"What are you trying to say?" Carrick asked, not liking where this line of questioning was going.

"I'm saying there is a difference between calm seas in the harbour and being out in the middle of the ocean."

"You know what Ethan, you have no idea what your brother is capable of," he gritted out.

"I'm not trying to say anything bad about him. Just being realistic."

"I will have you to know Christian isn't anything like he wasn't over five years ago. He's changed. When he wants something, he fights harder for it, I should know."

XXXXXXX

While Ana was doing her best to keep the yacht steady, the wind and the waves of water were gushing up against the yacht. She had no idea what was taking Christian so long. Even though it had only been a few minutes, it seemed longer.

He was trying to get the water removed from the scuffer system. However, the pump had stopped working. He was trying to fix it but the boat was rocking way too much. He dropped a tool in the basin of the water and bent down trying to retrieve it. Only a big metal looking pump came loose from the wall, falling causing Christian to fall into the water!

Ana was in the cabin getting worried about Christian. She tied something to the wheel to keep it on course. She went down below to go check on him in the engine room. When she got to the door, she opened it calling for him.

She went inside and didn't see him. She was about to leave when she looked down and saw him under the water inside the basin.

"Christian!" she yelled as she bent down to pull him up. He choked out some water as she lifted him. ""Oh thank god you're alright!" she cried out.

XXXXXX

The Steeles and the Greys were all waiting on word to hear from the couple. Rebecca had slipped off to use the bathroom only she went into Carrick's study to see if she could find anything on him. She came across some plans, and it looked like it was about the neighborhood. She looked at them carefully as she whispered, "That lying snake!"

"What are you doing in here?" Mandy questioned Rebecca. "Get out of here now!" she shouted as Rebecca.

"I know, Mandy. I already know about your sick plans!"

The two women left the study as they continued to argue. The rest of them were waiting in the living room when they heard the commotion. Rebecca told Ray she saw the plans and everything that Carrick told them about "saving" the neighborhood was a lie.

"So it's true then. You do plan to do away with everything we all know and love in our neighborhood," Ray accused Carrick.

"For god's sakes, can't you two thinking about anything else but that project right now?"

"Carrick," Rebecca said to him. "Please don't do this. There is still time to pull out. You don't have to go through with this. I know you. We spent time in that religious community and I know your heart can't be that cold. Please...you have got to pull out of this before you destroy what is left of your family," she pleaded with him.

Carrick looked back at Rebecca. "It's too late. It's a done deal."

"No! It can't be. Please...I know you did this because I hurt you. But think about this. All those people will lose their homes, their livelihoods. You can't do this to them."

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do!" He shouted back at her. "You did this Rebecca. You!" Carrick growled out to her.

Grace stood up in between them and shouted, "Stop this all of you! Stop this madness now. Both your children are out there fighting for their lives! Is that what they have to look forward to? All this fighting," she told them.

XXXXXXX

Ana found Christian in the basin water down below. She noticed the pump came loose and fell on top of him trapping his body under it where he couldn't move. Ana tried to move it but it was no use.

He told her to try and pump the water out manually as there was a handle on the wall she could move up and down. She went to it gripping it with her hand as she moved up as fast as she could.

At first she was doing good, but she was getting tired. She fell backwards and Christian also fell back into the water. She got up, and pulled him back up.

"It's no use, Ana. I'm stuck. You have to go back up and leave me here," he shouted to her.

"No! I'm not leaving you down here to drown. Do you hear me?"

He told her that she needed to go back into the wheelhouse to see if they could get a signal. Ana didn't want to leave him alone. But he insisted she go back and see if they could get a signal. She promised she would be back as she left him.

Christian was left alone. "Please God, please just keep my wife safe. I love her more than anything in this world. She's been through too much to die now. Please...just keep her safe." His hands were getting tired and they were wet. They slipped from the sides as he fell back into the water. "I love you, Ana!" he shouted just as his head went under water.

XXXXXXX

Back at the Greys, Rebecca was begging Carrick to end this war between their families. She was tired of this fighting and wanted to end it for their children's sake.

"Carrick, please...I'm sorry for breaking your heart. But I know now marrying Ray was the right choice for me. We belong together. But we need to stop this fighting for your children and their children. Let go of the hurt and let something meaningful to take its place," Rebecca begged crying, allowing the tears to slip on her cheeks.

Grace, Ethan and Mandy watched as Carrick just stared down at Rebecca. He looked back down at her, his face contorted. He had enough of this drama fest. He left the room, leaving everyone stunned.

XXXXXXXX

Ana had went back to the wheelhouse but it was impossible to get a signal. So she went back to the engine room and saw that the door had closed. She tried opening it but it was stuck. Ana had this overwhelming feeling that she had to get to Christian. She prayed to god quickly, and tried the door again and it finally opened.

She went to her husband who had been in the water for sometime now. When she pulled him up he choked out more water just as he gasped for air.

"Thank God you're okay!" She held onto her husband as she began to beg God and Nadine to help her again. "Nadine, please help us! We're running out of time here. We really need help!"

And tried again to pry Christian from out underneath the pump that had fallen on him, but it wasn't budging. It caused her to fall backward into the water as Christian's head fell back into the water as well.

She was able to get her balance finally and got her husband backup. However; with all the water he had taken in, he passed out.

"Oh please god no! Christian, you have to wake up!" Ana yelled to him as his lifeless body lay in her arms.

 **A/N: Okay so tell me what you are thinking? There are pics posted in my group.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Carolinas and Advantage

**Ch 9: The Carolinas and Advantage Systems**

Christian and Ana were cruising along the Carolinas when they got caught in the storm. Their engines stopped running along with their radio and gps. They had no way of getting in touch with anyone.

Meanwhile down in the engine room, Christian had fallen into the water basin. Ana helped him up but he had passed out due to the water in his lungs. She was begging God for help.

"Please, God, send someone to help us. I'm begging you!" Ana cried out. Suddenly a mysterious stranger arrived inside of the engine room. He looked around and saw Ana and Christian.

"Are you hurt?" the man asked.

"Oh my god. No, I'm fine, but my husband isn't doing so good. Could you help me free him?" she asked.

The man lifted the pump as Ana pulled on Christian, freeing him from underneath it. He lifted Christian out of the basin, onto his shoulder, as they all headed to the wheelhouse. Once inside he laid Christian down onto the floor, he began cpr by pumping on his chest. Minutes later Christian spit out some water!

XXXXXXX

Back at the mansion, the Steeles had left and so had Carrick. He had gone to see what he could do about going after Christian and Ana. Grace and Mandy were arguing about the fact that Grace had told Carrick what Mandy had been up to in California.

"I will never forget the look of hurt in his eyes once he found out the truth about you, Mandy," Grace told her.

"Father will get over it," she told her Aunt.

Grace looked at Ethan as he was sitting on the couch. "Will he, Ethan? You know first hand about your father and what he is capable of."

"You know, Aunt Grace, I'm not getting in the middle of this argument." He told her.

"It's a little too late for that, Ethan!" his sister told him. "You got in the middle of this when you insisted that father listen to Grace."

He got up from the couch and got in Mandy's face.

"Take this advice and listen good. You got yourself into this mess with dad. Not me or Aunt Grace. You did it. It's time you pay the consequences of your actions. We all at one time had to pay for it, so buck up."

"Who are you to tell me on how to live my life?" Mandy yelled at Ethan. "You know if you'd concentrate more on your marriage, maybe you'd be happier in Arizona."

"You know nothing about my marriage, Mandy. Stay the hell out of it!" he shouted angrily.

"Whew. Looks like I hit a sore spot there," Mandy said, looking back at her brother.

Grace looked back at her nephew. "Is something going on between you and Beth?"

"Just the usual, Aunt Grace. Nothing to worry about," he replied, as he drank his scotch he had poured into a glass.

Grace looked back at her niece, "Mandy, why don't you do us all a favor and leave town. Your father will never look at you the same again after this ordeal."

"I'm not going anywhere, Grace. My father will get passed this."

Grace laughed. "If I were you, I would take what is left of your money that you got from the stock's your father gave you and start over somewhere else."

"As I said, Grace, I'm not going anywhere. You don't scare me. I will get on father's good side again, just watch me."

Ethan has had it with this insane arguing. "Will you just shut up!" he yelled at Mandy.

"You have no right to talk to me that way," she told her brother. "Besides that, you don't even know me, how can you judge me?"

"You're right, I don't know you. I have been gone from the family in the last five years and no one seems to care about that. The only thing anyone wants from me is to take sides in this so called family of ours. I'm really getting sick and tired of your spoilt brat attitude. Our little brother is out there fighting for his life and all you can think about is your spat with dad and Aunt Grace!"

"That's not true, I care about my brother. He was the first one who welcomed me back into the family."

"Spare me the sentiment. You're here for yourself."

"Oh? And what are you doing here? It surely isn't because of the warm cozy feeling of our family. So don't preach to me about being self righteous. You're right there with the rest of us, Ethan."

XXXXXXX

Back on the yacht, a mysterious stranger came and saved Christian. He pumped his chest as he spouted out the water from his lungs.

"Oh, baby, you're okay!" Ana said to her husband.

He choked out, "Are you okay? How did I get here?"

"This man saved us. He pumped the water of out your lungs. I'm just so glad you're okay."

The man got on the radio as Christian had told him it wasn't working. The man told him he was able to get it going again and called for help. Ana told the man she really appreciated his help. Carrick came in and saw the couple.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"We're fine," Christian replied to his father. "How did you get here?" He was shocked to see his father there.

"Don't worry about that son, Let's just get you to a hospital to have you checked out. The both of you."

"What about the boat, I just can't leave it here."

"Don't worry about that. The coast guard is taking care of it."

"Dad, how did you get here?" Christian asked again.

He looked off into the distance. "It was amazing. The moment your SOS came in, the storm broke, the skies cleared. I've never seen anything like it before." Carrick told them.

Ana wanted to call her father as carrick gave her his phone. She and Ray talked as he told his daughter he missed and loved her. He asked if they were okay. She let him know that they were fine, but tired.

"Dad, we will be home as soon as we can. Carrick wants us to go to the hospital just to check for any injuries. We will be home soon."

"I love you my sweet girl," Ray said to her.

"Love you too dad. See you soon."

Ana gave Carrick back his phone as he made a call himself. Ethan answered the phone as Carrick said to him that his brother and sister-in-law were safe. Grace got on the phone and asked to speak with Christian. Once she did she told him how much she loved him and Ana and was glad they were safe. They hung up knowing they'd be okay.

"Thank you so much for helping us," Ana said to the coast guard. "I also wanted to thank the man who radioed you guys."

The coast guards looked back at her confused. "I'm sorry ma'am, we have no idea who you are talking about."

"The third coastguard who radioed you, he helped my husband from drowning."

"Yeah, if it weren't for him, I'd be dead right now," Christian chimed in.

"I'm sorry folks but there was no third man. It's just us two."

"But he radioed you guys," Ana argued.

"There's no way for that to happen ma'am. Your radio is dead," he told them, while they looked at each other very confused.

Once they were at the hospital, Ana was treated for dehydration and was told she be fine. Christian on the other hand had broken ribs but would be fine also. Carrick went into his room to see how he was doing and wanted to talk with him alone. Ana was talking to one of the coast guard men. Carrick went over to the window and looked outside and he was very quiet.

"I have to say a brush with death sure makes you realize how fragile life can be. I feel so blessed because I have a beautiful wife and a father who actually cares about me." Christian told his dad.

"Yes, those kind of experiences can be really jolting," Carrick replied, his voice a little sad.

Christian could hear the tone in his father's voice. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Not really. I'm glad that you and Ana are okay, but, unfortunately I'm not."

He looked back at his father who had his back to him. "What's wrong? Dad, you can tell me anything."

"There is something going on at home that you won't be to thrilled about," Carrick started saying.

"Okay. Do you want to tell me about it? Come on dad, I can't help you if you don't tell me. Out with it."

"If I tell you son, I risk losing everything in the world that means something to me."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Christian asked.

"When you get back home you will hear not so pleasant things about me," Carrick started saying.

"If I didn't then I'd be worried. Now tell me what you need to tell me."

Carrick looked him straight in the eyes as he said, "I lied to you son. When I told you all that I wasn't the one behind Advantage Systems, I was lying to you."

Christian looked back at his father stunned with what he was saying. Meanwhile Ana was talking to the coastguard about the man who saved them.

"I just wanted to thank him for saving mine and my husband's life."

"Unfortunately that's impossible. We have no idea who this guy was."

"He was real, I know he was. He couldn't of been a figment of my imagination as my husband saw him too."

"Im sure he was, but when we came aboard it was just you two and no one else. He could have slipped off and took a jet ski. Lets just call it a miracle and leave it at that." He told her as he walked off.

Ana couldn't believe it. "I know he had to be real, Christian saw him too."

Back in the room Carrick had just told his son he was behind the project of taking the diner and the community. He came clean to his son on what was going on.

"So you were behind it the whole time?" Christian asked.

"Yes. I know you may hate me, but I had to tell you the truth."

"I asked you to your face, if you were behind AS and you looked me directly in the eyes and told me you weren't. Now you're telling me it was a lie? You stood up at our dinner rehearsal in front of me, Ana, and the rest of the family and you were appalled we would think you were apart of it. But yet you told us that you would buy them out so you could ride in and save the Steeles diner. Am I right so far?"

"Yes," Carrick answered.

Christian squeezed his eyes shut for a moment allowing all of this to sink. In. "You lied to me yet again. You betrayed me." Christian's voice got louder, "You did this all for what? Money? What this what it was all about? The money?"

"No. I did it for love," Carrick answered to him.

"What does love have to do with lying and manipulating?" Christian asked.

"It's not what you think, son."

"It certainly isn't love for me. Was it love for yourself?"

"No. I did this for Rebecca."

Christian got out of his bed he was laying in, even though his ribs were hurting.

"You have got to be kidding me with this?" he yelled at his father.

"If you calm down and let me explain…"

"What difference does it make?" Christian shouted. "You did this out of spite. Because she chose Ray, you wanted revenge and this is how you were going to do it."

"I never meant to take it this far son. But I kept pushing her to make a choice instead of letting it happen. And when she chose Ray, I completely lost it. But it wasn't supposed to be like this. I allowed my emotions to get the best of me and then it was too late. When she did come to me for help, I wasn't there for her."

Christian looked back at his father. "Yes, well, you have a real talent for that."

"I made a commitment to redo the community, I knew it inside and out. I knew then it was a perfect opportunity to get back at Ray and also the recoup the money I had lost."

"Recoup the money that you lost? Would this be the money you used for ransom to get me and Ana away from Jose?"

"Son, I'm not trying to…" Carrick started saying.

"Oh spare me the details, dad!" Christian yelled to him.

"I was trying to make up the money, even from the stocks I gave your sister as well. I figured if I did this, I would make a fortune."

"That's the way it's always been with you. Always power and money and to hell with everyone else!"

"I had to make Rebecca see that she made the wrong choice. I can't stop this now son, it's too late."

"If you really wanted to you could."

"I tried, but Ray won't listen to me."

"I can talk to Ray myself and get Ana's help on this too. But dad, you have to stop this now."

"Ray had made this fight more than it should have been. In fact when I left, he was getting everyone together to fight for the diner and that includes sitting in protest."

"Can you blame him? I mean you lied to him and us over and over again."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did. You had the obvious one! You could have told the truth!"

"If I had done that it would have started world war three at your wedding and split the families right in the middle. I didn't want that to happen. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell anyone this."

Christian turn toward his father saying, "Yeah, no kidding."

"It's not because I'm ashamed at what I had done. It's because that I lied to you, and for that I'm truly, truly, sorry."

Christian stood looking back at his father. He hated to think about what his father had done.

"I also wanted you to know that your father-in-law won't let you believe this, but AS has offered to buy him out and this is the best deal for him."

"So you say."

"Look, Christian, the plans we have for over there includes low income housing, a medical center, a church, a senior citizens center and the list goes on. As soon as Ray found out about this, he made this as personal as I did in the very beginning."

"Do you blame him? You're taking away his livelihood," Christian stated.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. It became a class war between us, I first started this because of Rebecca but then everything got screwed up."

"Now what? What are you doing now to fix this?"

"I offered him four times that diner was worth. But what I was offering him, he could start a whole chain of diners." Christian looked down for a second and when he looked up he saw his wife. "But he turned it down in spite."

"Your father is trying to destroy my father?" Ana asked as she came in further. Christian went to her to try and calm her down only she went off.

"Ana..." Christian said to her.

"Is he the one trying to bulldoze the diner?" she asked Christian. He closed the door behind him to muffle their voices. "Forty times wouldn't be enough to compensate for that diner," she told Carrick.

"Honey, please…" Christian begged her.

"No, he lied to us again! You lied to your son again and now you have the gall show up here and talk to us like this!"

"Ana!" Christian said, trying to get her attention. "I know you're upset, but please listen to what my father has to say." Ana looked back at her husband.

"Ana," Carrick said to her. "Believe me, I would love to scrap the project if I could," he told her.

"Then do it," she told him back.

"I can't. We have too many people on board. We have contracts…"

"Just tear them up," she suggested.

"It's not that simple. If it were, I would have a long time ago. I can stop this just because it inconveniences a few people."

"My family is not an inconvenience," she spat out.

"This is business. Pure and simple." Carrick told his daughter-in-law. "I bought out the diner, I was forced to foreclose on him. He has thirty days to pay up or vacate."

Ana looked back at her father-in-law saying, "You are a miserable son of a bitch!" she yelled.

Christian turned his wife around to him. "Honey, please calm down," he told her.

"How can you defend him like this?" she yelled at Christian.

"Ana...please...listen…" Carrick started to say.

She turned back to her father-in-law shouting, "I don't want to hear another word out you! It's all lies as far as I'm concerned."

Carrick looked back at Christian for help. "Dad, could you leave Ana and me alone for a minute?"

"Of course. I'll go and check you out." He told them leaving the room.

"Ana, please just give me the opportunity to speak with your father. I need to hear all sides before making a decision."

"Fine. It doesn't mean I have to be happy about this." She told her husband.

Carrick poked his head in asking if he could come back in. Christian nodded to him, as he told them that they were all set to go. He had the family jet waiting for them. Christian was about to leave out of his room when he turned and looked back at his wife.

"Ana? Are you coming?"

Ana nodded as she started walking towards him. He grabbed her hand as they walked out of the hospital clinic to go back home.

 **A/N: So Christian and Ana know that things aren't going so well at home. Will this be the thing to tear these two apart? Or will they band together?**

 **Hello to my readers, I appreciate all your reviews. Every single one of them. Even if you don't agree where I'm taking this story, I do appreciate the feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10: Peace offering

**Ch 10: Peace Offering?**

Ana and Christian were rescued by his father. They had learned of the situation at home between the two families. Christian assured Ana he'd hear her father's side of the story. Once they arrived home, they went straight to the diner.

Ana walked in first and saw her father on the phone. She yelled out to him as he hung up the phone and greeted his daughter with a tight hug. He tried to do the same with Christian, until he realized his son-in-law was hurt.

Rebecca came out too, seeing the newlyweds as she rushed to Christian hugging him first but gently kissing him on the cheek. She hugged her daughter-in-law.

"We were worried sick about you two, how are you?" Ray asked both of them. They told them they were fine, only Christian had a broken rib. The reunion however was cut short when Carrick walked in.

"Grey!" Ray shouted at Carrick. "Your not to take another step! This place is still ours. What are you doing here anyway?"

Christian walked in between his father-in-law and his dad.

"I asked my father to come here, Ray. I wanted to hear your side of the story of what happened." Christian answered.

"You asked him to come here?" Ray asked Christian. "You wanted him here?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I insisted."

Ana and Rebecca were standing next to each other. Ray was laughing to himself at that moment.

"I can't believe that anyone would buy anything you have to say, especially your son, here."

"It's not that way, Ray." Christian explained.

It was explained to Ray that Carrick told Christian the truth about what happened. He came clean to his son telling him why he did what he did.

"You know something, I can almost assure you that your father put his own spin on things."

"Ray, if you'd be quiet, maybe he could tell you what I told him."

"Right? The gospel according to Grey! I have a right to talk if I want to because this is still my place!"

"Dad," Ana said, quietly. "Please calm down."

"Ray, I came here to hear your side of the story. Now let's hear it." Christian replied.

Ray went on to explain that they found out Carrick was indeed Advantage Systems. He told Christian that they found out merely by accident. They traced the fact that they had a hub in Florida, but this wasn't found out until Ana and Christian had left for their honeymoon.

They continued to follow Carrick, only they ended up in an accident. Just before the car had exploded, Carrick got Rebecca out of the car. They were taken to the hospital and cared for. Only Carrick thought that once he "saved" Rebecca that she would be indebted to him and fall in his arms. And when that didn't happen, he decided to go full force with his project.

"Are you with me so far?" Ray asked.

Christian looked at his father then back at Ray. "Yeah, go on."

So Rebecca went off on Carrick, calling him on on his shit and the fact he was AS all along. So he got mad at her and started to proceed with trying to shut the diner down. He also explained that he and Rebecca went to the bank to get a loan so that they can catch up but low and behold carrick got to him first and the loan officer denied the loan.

"Isn't that right, Grey?" Ray asked Carrick to his face.

"You have the floor, Ray."

"So he bought the mortgage from the bank and plans on foreclosing on this place. Is that right?" Ray asked him.

"Can you stop it, dad?" Ana asked.

Ray looked back at his daughter saying, "Yeah, but he wants two-hundred and twenty-five dollars by the end of the month. So that affects my life, Elliot and Kate and the rest of the neighborhood. It's all being ruined because he wants Rebecca! If he tells you any different, then he's lying!"

Christian moved closer to Ana as they heard her father's side of the story.

"Admit it, Carrick. What I said was the truth."

Christian looked back at Ray. "He already has."

Ray looked back at Christian. "He did huh? All of what I just told you?"

Christian sighed. "Yes, all of it. The question is, where all do we go from here?"

XXXXXX

While all of this was going on, Ethan made a trip to Grey Enterprises office. It had been over five years since he was in there himself. Though he didn't want to be President at that time, he sort of missed it now.

Junior showed up as Ethan had called him to meet him there. He wondered how he was able to get in as Ethan told him he was a Grey. His friend wasn't sure about him being there after hours and he didn't want to get caught but Ethan assured him it was fine as Grace offered him a job in public relations.

"Really? Your Aunt gave you a job here? I find that hard to believe." Junior told him.

"Okay, fine. I don't work here."

"That's what I thought. You shouldn't be here and neither should I."

"You know why we are here. This is where it all started. I have been waiting and waiting for someone to crack."

"And what are the odds of that happening? None, zero."

"I know, trust me I know. But I know someone in the family set me up. I just have to find out who."

"And how are we going to do that? There is no we in this."

"Look, Junior, they took five years of my life away from me. I need to find out who and why they did it. I just have to figure which Grey did it. Now are you with me or not?" Ethan asked him.

"Okay, fine. Deal me in."

XXXXXXX

Back at the diner, Ray just told Christian his side of the story and it pretty well matched with Carrick's. Christian realized that his father did indeed tell the whole truth. However, Ray wasn't buying into his innocent act.

"Well bravo, Carrick finally told the truth after all this time." Ray chimed in.

"I'm finished lying to my son. I realized, I needed to come clean with him and I did."

"That may be true, but that doesn't excuse what you did was wrong. You do see that don't you, Christian?"

He turned to his father-in-law saying, "My father set this all on motion because of how he felt for Rebecca. He was angry and hurt."

"He didn't say that the other night," Ray told Christian.

"He's saying it now."

"Yeah, only because he's going to win."

Christian realized they were all on a rough predicament. He was hoping they could all come up with some kind of compromise. Ray didn't like that idea as he knew someone would have to pay at some price. Christian explained it wasn't just about his father's money, that there was investors involved with the project.

Ray realized that if Carrick didn't go through with this, financially, Carrick could lose a lot of money. Ana and Rebecca stood on the sidelines as they watched Christian and Ray try to come to some kind of agreement.

"I understand you're angry with him," Christian replied.

"I hope you do," Ray replied. "Look, this isn't just about me. It's about the whole neighborhood, people could lose their homes…"

"Can't we just put that aside for a second?" Christian asked.

"Are you kidding me? No, I just can't put that aside."

"Look, Ray, you have been put in an advantage here. My father gave you a good offer, four times than what this diner was worth," he started saying, however, Ana was coming up beside her father. "Just listen to me for a second...please...if you took the money, you could buy another diner. One across the highway even, not to mention, Kate and Elliot have been wanting to renovate their house for a long time. The money could be used towards that and you could send Marina to college."

Ana asked her husband, "Are you saying that my father should accept this offer just to make peace?"

Christian looked back at his wife. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Ana confronted her husband saying, "Are you really telling my father to take they money?"

"I'm trying to come up with a practical solution here." Christian replied, solemnly.

"I can't believe you're even saying this," she replied back, not liking this at all. This wasn't the man she fell in love with.

"I'm saying this to end the battle between our families and we could get on with our lives."

"Ana, this isn't about me anymore. It's about the fact we can do good for the community. Think of the growth it would provide," Carrick said to her.

"That is a bunch of crock, Carrick!" Rebecca yelled as she faced him. "Where is the low income housing and the community center?" she asked him.

"No where," Ray chimed in.

"This isn't about anything but you, Carrick," Rebecca told him.

Carrick began to tell his son while they were waiting for word on him and Ana, Rebecca had went through his study as the mansion. She claimed she did it to find out exactly what he was up to. He told all of them what Rebecca found was old plans, that he had new plans all drawn up. He began to explain that the plans he had would create more housing and jobs within the community.

"Yeah right!" Ray yelled back.

"Ray, I'm looking into the big picture here, not just your small diner," Carrick told him.

That was it. Ana had enough of her father-in-law putting her family down.

"Wait just a minute, this diner may be small but it was started by my grandfather, just like Grey Enterprises. You wouldn't be so nonchalant if we were talking about taking that away."

"Ana, this is hardly the same thing." Carrick told her.

"Like hell it isn't!" she yelled to him. "This is exactly the same thing!" Everyone in the diner agreed and cheered her on as she continued. "It was my families blood and sweat that built this place. They kept this diner going for three generations so that the community would have a place to go. This diner is a place where families can come and share a meal and they could share a piece of their lives with us. This is where Mrs. Popoff came when her son died. She knew if she came here she would find friends here that cared."

Christian stood on the sidelines watching his wife talk to his father. On one hand we was proud of his wife for standing up to him. But the other part of him was caught in the middle of this.

"And when the fire broke out and destroyed homes, this is where they came to get a meal, even when they couldn't pay for it. They came here because they knew that no matter what, my father would love on them. Now matter how rich or poor, my father would give them a shirt off his back if he had too. This is where Smitty comes where he can get a bowl of soup and put it on his tab that he's had for years. He will never be able to pay that back, because he can barely survive on the social security he has. But my family knows that, but they are still the loving and generous people in the community that the neighborhood had come to rely on. That is our life." Everyone else in the diner clapped and cheered.

"Do you have any concept of what I'm saying here? Maybe my family isn't the sharp business people that your family are, but this diner as far as we concerned is worth a heck of alot more than your company! A heck of alot more!" Ana shouted.

"Right on!" Everyone cheered. Christian came up behind his wife as she continued her rant.

"This diner is ours and we're not giving it up. This isn't just a building to us. It's about the people who come in here and shared their lives with us. I don't care if it fits into your plan, we are here and we're not giving it up!"

Christian was trying to get her attention. "Ana...please…"

"No, Christian. You cannot go along with this," she told her husband. "You can't side with your father," she gritted out.

He looked back at his wife. Christian felt so torn, he wanted to make his father happy and his wife happy too. He was stuck in the middle.

XXXXXXX

Ethan was very busy at Grey Enterprises looking through files and such but was coming up empty. He was looking for a key to open a file cabinet with a lock. He came across it and got into the drawer. He pulled out a file with his name on it.

"Junior, I think I found something here," he told him looking.

He came up behind his friend, looking over his shoulder. "Oh wow!"

"Do you see this? It's all newspaper clippings and they're all about me. My brother has been keeping close tabs on me, the question is why."

XXXXXXX

Back at the diner, everyone had father around and rallied with the Steeles as they fought for the diner. Ana had just gotten through telling Carrick, that they were fighting for the diner and the neighborhood as well. Christian tried to get her attention but she told him that he couldn't side with his father.

"Ana, I'm not taking sides here," he told her.

"It sounds like you already have," she replied.

"That's not true," he argued back.

"You want my father to do what your father wants and you think it's okay if he sells the family business. I call that taking sides."

"Ana please let me explain…" Carrick started saying but was cut off.

"Carrick, stay out of this!" Rebecca told him, as she watched her new stepdaughter-in-law talk to her husband.

"Ana, I'm well aware what this diner means to you and your whole family." Christian told her.

"If you are going to include family you better include the whole community," Ray chimed in. Christian turned towards Ray. " They care about this place too as if it were their own."

"Well, then, why didn't I think of this before. I have the perfect solution to everyone's problem."

Christian got his checkbook out and started writing an amount of it. He wanted the Steeles to be free and clear of his father so that they could start over again. Christian handed over the check to Ray.

"Take this please, Ray. It's really the best solution for everyone."

Ray replied saying, "There is a few less zeros than your father offered."

"Its enough to end this war between us so we can move forward," Christian said to him.

"The full amount, mortgage paid," Rebecca said to her husband.

"I don't know what to say…" Ray said to his son-in-law.

"You don't have to thank me. We're family now and I consider you family."

"No thank you. Take it back I don't want it." Ray told him giving him back the check. Christian was confused on what just happened. He was doing this to keep the peace between the two families. Carrick started spouting off about the fact that Ray turned down Christian's offer.

"Now do you see what I'm up against. Is this the kind of man you can make peace with?"

"Ray, please...I'm begging you to take the money," Christian pleaded. "It will pay off the debt and everything will be fine."

"I'm afraid you don't see what is going on here. If I take this then the diner is saved."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Carrick asked.

"But what about the rest of the community?" Ray asked back.

"It's not just about us, Christian," Ana told her husband.

"If you handed me a check for everyone here then you have a deal."

Carrick couldn't believe what was happening. He thought Ray was out of his mind not taking the money. But Ray said it wasn't the money Carrick wanted, it was Rebecca. The fact that he couldn't have her was driving him crazy! He knew that if had married someone else, Carrick wouldn't have done this. The two men got into a verbal spar over Rebecca as Christian sat down in the booth while watching two grown men go at it!

Christian sat in the booth as he looked over at Ana and then back at the check he had written out. He really just wanted all of this to be over so they could enjoy being married. Carrick began to tell Ray that yes it all started because of Rebecca but now it was very personal. He told Ray that his project would save the community.

"How can you say that, Carrick," Ana replied. "What about all these people here. They will lose their homes and be displaced."

"You know darn well, Ray, that this neighborhood needs this project to be done. It's the only way if you wouldn't let your pride get into the way."

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Ray asked him. "I know how you work and operate. When your money talks everybody else walks. We're talking about a double helping of greed here with a side helping of lust for another man's wife."

"You're really over the top now!" Carrick shouted back.

"No, he's right!" Rebecca stated back. "That's just who you are, a very vindictive man and you know it."

"You know if it looks like a duck and smells like a duck…"

"Will you stop ganging up on my father!" Christian shouted, getting everyone's attention.

Ana walked up to him saying, "So you're going to defend him now?"

Christian hated this. He looked back at his wife saying, "Oh...please...don't" he sighed. "If I don't miss my guess, I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon right now. I really don't think we have time for this," he said to Ana and everyone else in the diner. He grabbed his wife's hand as he said, "If you will excuse us." The couple walked out of the diner together.

 **A/N: Yikes! Looks like things are heating up between the two families! Just how will Christian and Ana handle this?**

.


	11. Chapter 11: Choose each other

**Ch 11: Choose each other**

Once Ana and Christian left the diner, they were headed to the office. They had a silent ride which wasn't good at all. The newlyweds pulled into the parking lot and the two of them headed inside. They stepped off the elevator and walked into Christian's office. Ethan saw his brother and greeted them as they came in.

"Hey you two!" Ethan said to them.

"The honeymooners back safe and sound," Junior said as well.

"Are you two okay?" Ethan asked.

The both said they were fine. Ethan explained that they were worried sick about them, but Ana assured them they were okay.

"What about the yacht? Did it survive the storm as well as you did?" Ethan asked.

"It's in dry dock. Now answer me one question, what the hell you're doing in here?" Christian asked his brother.

"Bro, relax a bit," Ethan replied.

"Why? Are you headed back to Arizona anytime soon?"

"Not yet. I hitched a ride back on the family jet. I wanted to see some of the old places and look up a few friends."

"And the office is one of the old places you wanted to see?"

"Yeah sort of. You know take a stroll down memory lane."

"After hours?" Christian questioned him even more.

"So?" Ethan challenged.

Christian changed his stance with his brother saying, "Look, I'm going to be blunt. This is my office and I really don't appreciate you rummaging through my stuff without me. Next time, get my permission."

"I see. I didn't realize I needed permission to be in here."

"Now you do." Christian stated, his eyes never leaving Ethan's as the two had a stare down.

"Junior, you'd think I'd get a warmer welcome considering this use to be my office when I ran this company."

"Used to be. Not anymore." Christian stated firmly, looking him in the eyes.

XXXXXXX

Back at the diner, Carrick was flabbergasted about what happened. His son walked out on them after Ray turned down Christian's check.

"Are you happy now?" Carrick asked Ray.

"Not bad."

"Not bad," Carrick repeated. "Your pigheaded pride is threatening to ruin your daughter's marriage to my son and all you can say is not bad?"

Rebecca went off on Carrick on trying to use his daughter against Ray. But Carrick pointed out that Ray did the same thing to him. She blasted him for doing the same thing to her when he wanted her to give up custody of her children to her ex. Ray was enjoying the fact that his wife was standing up for him. It made him realize just how much she does love him. Carrick accused Rebecca that her marriage to Ray was a joke. However; the couple started sweet talking each other in front of Carrick as they started kissing and making out. Carrick left the diner angrier than ever.

XXXXXX

Ana and Christian came into the office and he saw his brother in his office. He told his brother Ethan that he didn't have permission to be in his office especially after hours.

"Christian, I really didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."

"Fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just not in a very good mood right now. Dealing with our dad gets me that way."

"Pain in the neck sometimes isn't he?"

"You can say that again," Christian replied, walking past him.

"Are you talking about his involvement in Advantage Systems?"

"Ethan, level with me. Did you have anything to do with AS?"

"What?" Ethan asked surprised by that line of questioning. "No! You saw his reaction to me asking him about it at your reception."

"Yeah, he was pretty angry," Christian replied.

"What I find amusing about this whole thing is that I came upon it accidentally. I didn't know it was supposed to be a big secret."

"Yeah, okay. I get it. I really don't need to hear anymore about it." Christian sighed as he asked, "What's going on with you? What's on your agenda? How long do you plan on staying?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure at this point."

"Well as much as I love seeing the brothers bond, I have to get back at the hospital. Ana good to see you again,"Junior said as he was leaving.

"I'm right behind you." Ethan told his friend. "Christian thanks for the use of the office."

"Just don't make a habit of it," Christian told him.

"Ana, good to see you again." Ethan told her when walking out.

As the two best friends walked out, Ethan sighed a bit. "Was it tense in there or was it just me?"

"Yeah, your brother did seem bothered you were in the family business office."

"I need to keep an eye on him for sure," Ethan replied as they left.

Christian and Ana were finally alone. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I guess. You did try to help so that should account for something."

"Not the fact that your father turned down the best possible solution." Christian stated.

"Yes, but that wasn't his choosing. He didn't start this."

"Honey, I gave Ray a way out and he totally dissed me. He could have been free and clear but he turned it down."

"Christian, that's what your father wants you to think. I know this isn't all my father's fault. So you won't believe what your father told you."

"Ana- my father came out and told me the truth at the hospital."

"That may be true, but that doesn't excuse his behavior."

"You're missing the point here. My father did come clean all on his own."

"Fine, so he confessed. But, my father didn't do anything wrong here."

"Let's face it, your father is very prideful and stubborn and those two combinations don't always work in his favor. If he was so destitute why did he refuse mine and my father offered? I mean turning down that kind of money has no logic at all. It just doesn't make sense to me at all."

"Now, wait just a minute, Christian. You're starting to scare me as all you can see is money."

"That money could have served its purpose in the neighborhood."

"Those people are going to lose homes," she told him.

"If they accept buyouts they could buy new homes, better ones."

"And what about those who rent? They just get tossed out on the street?"

"Those people always find a place to live."

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe what I'm hearing," she said back to him, pulling at her hair in frustration. "Now you're starting to sound just like your father."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Christian questioned his wife, coming from around his desk, standing before her. "I know my father has had his moments and people see him as the big bad wolf, but he has done good. I'm trying very hard to see his good side here. Besides, our family had worked just as hard for our company too. I'm just trying to see it from my father's point of view."

"I know you want a relationship with your father, I get it. I'm sure it hurts."

"Yes, it does. But the thing is, I can't give up on him now. I mean, look at what he did with Jose when we were imprisoned in the lighthouse. We owe him a lot."

"We owe a lot to other people, my father and brother included."

"Yes, but were they there saving us in the middle of the ocean. Ana, my father came out in the middle of the storm to save us. How can I give up on him now after that?"

"You want to save your relationship with your father, I understand that. But he was the one who started this whole mess with my dad and family."

"And he tried to make amends with a huge offer," Christian pointed out.

"Exactly. That's how he always handles things with money! He just throws it around like it's nothing to him!" Ana yelled to him.

He looked back at his wife. He really wanted to make this right between them. "Look at me, Ana. We're acting just like them. Why does there have to be a winner or loser here? Why can't we just be happy?"

"How can there be a happy ending with something like this?" Ana asked him. "Look, I know you don't want to see this, but your father wants to destroy my father."

"I don't see it that way."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I see my father trying to make amends. That's what I see."

"And that's exactly what is upsetting me the most here. You used to see your father in the same way I did. Carrick has always done other people wrong, that's how he works. Don't defend him anymore, I don't want to listen to it," she said, backing away and opening the door. Carrick appeared. "Well this day just keeps getting better and better." He entered into Christian's office.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that I would find you two here. Ana, I know this is very difficult for you," Carrick told her.

"No, I don't think you know the half of it," she replied back.

He walked passed Ana and walked towards his son. "I know we can work this out…"

"Dad, please, this isn't the best time right now," Christian said, his patience running thin.

"I tell you what, I'm not going to stop the two of you. Why don't you two bond as much as you want. I'm getting some air." Ana told Christian as she started walking out the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going? Get back in here and close the door!" Christian barked.

Ana turned back to her husband, not liking his tone of voice. "Excuse me. Was that an order?"

"You can call it what you damn well like, but you're not walking out on me," he stated firmly, his eyes not leaving hers. Christian approached Ana, pushing his father aside. "We don't run away from our problems. We never have and never will." Christian told his wife.

"At least you acknowledge that their is a problem, that's a start," she replied.

"Sweetie, you can't blame all of this on my father, not this time."

"Christian, if I wanted us to have an argument in front of an audience, I would have at the diner."

Carrick tried to but in by saying, "Why don't I take you out to dinner do we can discuss this calmly. I don't want this to become between you two."

Christian looked back at his father angrily. "Dad, please. I don't need you right now, okay? This is between me and my wife. Ana and I have each other," he pointed out, looking back at her.

"Sometimes I wonder," she replied, walking out his office door.

Christian chased after her. "Ana! Ana!" he yelled. "Wait a minute, don't you dare walk out on me," his voice firm.

She looked back at her husband. "What?" she snapped.

"You are my wife. That means we are lovers, partners, and it also means that we're friends. We cannot survive if we are apart. We need each other to be us. Am I making any sense here?" Christian asked.

She looked back in his eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you. But you can't walk away from me every time we may have a disagreement. Nothing will get solved that way."

"I just don't know what else to do. You don't see my father's side and I don't see yours."

"We don't have to choose between our families, we just choose each other. We will be okay if we work this out together."

Ana sighed to her husband. She knew on some level he was right. She's a grown woman now with a husband and can't go back running to dad when they have an issue. They stepped back into the office, as Carrick hoped they could work this whole thing out as a family.

"Look, Ana, I know this is a very difficult situation. But you can't allow this to become you and Christian, not after everything you two been through together. You just survived a storm on the ocean, Jose and now to have a family feud to tear you apart. What you two have is bigger and stronger than that."

Christian looked back at his wife. "He does have a point."

"Ana, you not only won my son's heart but the admiration of the whole family. I suggest that you build on that. Don't let my mistake, affect the future you two have together."

"Any ideas on how I can do that?" Ana asked.

"I realized that I messed up. But I do promise that I will never intentionally hurt either one of you again."

"Good. Because I think that your love has already hurt him enough," Ana stated to her father-in-law.

"Ana?" Christian said, trying to soften the blow.

"No, Christian she's right. That's one of the reasons I admire her so much. Its rare to find that kind of honesty and be out spoke like that." Carrick told his son.

"Yes, well, that they may all well and good. But nothing is solved here."

"Why don't we head to the house, get a good night sleep, and discuss this in the morning," Carrick suggested.

"I'm tired anyway. But, I'm not letting this go," Ana told Christian.

XXXXXXXX

Ethan had followed Junior to the hospital. They talked about the fact that Christian had newspapers clippings of his time living in Arizona. It was almost like he was watching his brother from a distance. And the fact that Christian was being cold to him, made him think he could be the one who set him up years ago.

"Thank you for coming to the Grey offices with me. I really appreciated it."

"No problem buddy. I got to get back to work."

Lillian, Ethan's mother -in-law was walking by and stopped to talk to him. "Hey, there Ethan, may I have a word with you?"

"Actually, I'm on my way out. I'm running late."

"Yes, well, you didn't seem to be running late when you were chatting with your friend." Lillian pointed out. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're avoiding me."

"Lillian, come on, that's crazy," he told her.

"No, it's not. You've been here for a while and you have yet to tell me you were even here. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine."

"Really?" she challenged him.

"Look, recently my brother and his new wife were stuck in the storm. They are fine now but it was touch and go. So I have not been avoiding you."

"I'm glad that they are okay, but I need you to tell me the truth."

"I honestly am…"

"I talked to Beth, yesterday. She and Lizzie miss you. They had to call me to see when you are coming back home."

"It's complicated."

"It shouldn't be. I want to know why you're not back home with your wife and daughter." He stood looking back at his mother-in-law like a deer caught in the headlights.

XXXXXXXX

Christian, Carrick and Ana all walked into the Grey mansion. They were greeted by hugs from Grace and Mandy, wishing them back home. Christian told the family he and Ana were pretty tired and they visit tomorrow. He lead his wife upstairs and into his old room/their room.

Ana got changed and ready for bed. She wasn't in the mood for talking as she didn't want to have another argument with Christian. So she got into bed, pulling the covers to her as she turned on her side, her back towards him. He noticed she wasn't speaking to him.

"It's good to be back in our own bed, isn't it?" he asked, trying to break the tension between them.

"It's better than drowning," she replied, still not looking back at him.

"Baby, I know you're hurting, I am too. But it doesn't mean we can't fight this together."

"Who are we fighting again? My family or yours?" she asked.

"Both," he answered.

"I'm going to sleep in tomorrow," she told him, her back still to him.

Christian leaned in and spoke gently to her. "I don't like this any better than you do."

She finally turned to him. "Like? I hate this. I can't live like this, Christian. I don't want our marriage to be like this."

"It won't be if we stick together. Ana, look at how far we've come? You and I had been through so much together for this to pull us apart now. When I said that I would love you forever, I meant it. We can't lose sight of what we have. Just think of this as the eye of the storm," he told her, making a light joke out of it.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Please, no metaphors."

"Okay, wrong choice of words. But my father is right, we can't let this stuff come between us now."

"Like I trust your father. He lies to you again…"

"Honey, I'm not asking you to trust him, I'm asking you to trust me. That no matter what, we will be there for each other, like we've always been."

"Your right. I do trust you, with my life," she replied to him.

"That's better," he whispered tapping her on her nose. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you too," Ana replied, as they began to make love with each other. She laid on him as the two began kissing and loving on each other. They were laying in bed as he held her hand in his.

"Home is where the heart is, it's where you're at," Christian told her.

"I think we should stay in this room and never leave it," she told her husband.

"Hmmm that sounds like a good proposition. But what would we do about food?"

"Take out?" she asked.

"What about work?"

"We have a fax machine in here and wireless connection."

"True. How about entertainment?"

Ana thought for a moment as she stated. "Hmmm we do have cable and I have you!"

"Oh man I'm sold on that one!" he told her giving her a kiss. Actually lots of kisses.

"Um...I hate to break this mood, but I'm thirsty," she told him.

"You are," he asked huskily, giving her another peck.

"Could you go get me a glass of water?"

"Sure, I can do that. You want anything else my lady? Such as gingersnaps perhaps?"

"That would leave crumbs in the bed," she told him.

"Yes, but you still love me. Okay fine, let me go get you some water," he said, climbing out of bed buck naked. As he was putting on his boxers he saw his wife smiling back at him. "See something you like?" he winked at her. He slid his robe on.

"But of course!" she replied, giving that phrase a double meaning.

He shook his head. "I'll be right back sweetie," he said, leaving the room.

Ana laid back on her pillow, basking in their recent love making. "Home is where the heart is."

Christian began coming down the stairs when he heard his father and sister talking about his AS project.

"You know father, that was stroke of genius for you to tell Christian and Ana about the project. You really are a master of the game."

"Yes, that was pretty good wasn't it. I figured it would be best to come clean as he would find out anyway. I also knew that if I told the truth, he's eventually side with me which he did," Carrick replied, cockily to his daughter. "I have Christian right back where I wanted him. It's the last thing he ever expected from me."

"I honestly didn't think it was going to work, but you father ,pulled it off!" Mandy told him.

"Just give me some time with Christian, I will convince him that the diner needs to be scratched permanently. After I win his trust it's only a matter of time when Ana is on board too." Carrick gloated. "We all will be gathered watching that wrecking ball crash into the diner! And I will take his daughter away from him too. It will be perfect."

"I'll be there!" Mandy told him, excited.

Christian couldn't believe what he was hearing! He actually defended his father to his wife. He silently came down the rest of the stairs and saying to his father, "I wouldn't count on that if I were you." He stated firmly to his dad. Carrick turned and saw his son standing before him. He knew his son heard what he told Mandy.

XXXXXXX

Back at the hospital, Ethan had just followed his friend back to his work. They said their goodbyes but he ran into his mother-in-law Lillian. She wanted to know what was going on between his wife, her daughter.

"You left her didn't you?" she asked.

"It wasn't quite like that." he told her. "Look, It's not that simple. I promise I will call you and we can talk about this more. We will have dinner soon, I promise."

Lillian had always liked Ethan. He was a decent and kind man and a very good father. She smiled back at him.

"I'm trusting you, Ethan. Call me, okay and we need to talk." She replied.

"I will," he said, kissing her on the cheek before he left.

 **A/N: Okay we we have learned quite a few things. Carrick wanted to take out Ray and take away his daughter too. Ethan is looking for a Grey who set him up years ago for fraud. And what is going on with his marriage? Does he have eyes for Ana? By the way I had a reviewer to ask if Ethan and Christian were brothers or step brothers? The answer is they are stepbrothers. I refer back to this earlier in the chapters. Also pics in my Karen Cullen Grey group.**


	12. Chapter 12: A family unit

**Ch 12: A family unit**

Christian was on his way to get his wife a glass of water, but as he walking down the stairs, he overheard his father and sister talking. Carrick was boasting about the fact he had his son right where he wanted him and soon Ana would join in with him. But Christian let him know that wasn't going to happen.

"Son, let me explain…" Carrick wanted clear up what he was trying to say.

"Save it dad. I heard enough." Christian replied to him.

"Honestly, it's not what you think."

"Oh dad, please. Don't sugar coat it on my account. Your really good," Christian told him.

"Wait a moment...I know how it sounded."

"You know father, I didn't give you enough credit, you are very good at what you do. It was very masterful on what you were doing. You actually got me to side with you rather than my wife."

"Christian, I was just trying to stroke my own ego here…"

"Yes, like you always do. I don't know why I'm even surprised, I should have known that you were still up to no good."

"I won't deny that yes I wanted to get back at Ray, especially after I tried to help him get back his diner. But you saw him, he even turned you down. Now what does that say about a man like that?"

Christian paced the living room floor. "Are you kidding me? The difference between you and Ray is night and day. At least helps people when they are down! This kind of crap has been going on my whole life. You will never change. Ana tried to get me see you for what you really are, but I defended you yet again! Not this time, I'm done. You were even going to use my wife, Ray's daughter against him."

"Fine. I admit it. Yes, I wanted to get back at him for costing me my son."

"Is this your way at attemped honesty? Wow dad, you're very good."

"No, I'm not. Look son, This whole thing got started because of Rebecca, I wanted to win her back and squash Ray at the same time. But it got out of control."

"Yes, well, dad, love is not about being a manipulator. I can see why she left you. You can't win love that way. It doesn't work. So bravo on the job well done!" Christian congratulating his father.

"Don't speak to father like that," Mandy spat at her brother.

He walked over towards his sister saying, "You stay out of this! You're just as bad as he is. How could you team up with him knowing what he wanted to do?"

"Christian, I had no choice."

"Yes, you did. You were going to come and work with me, but all of the sudden your plans changed. You jumped at the chance to work with father to bring down the Steeles, your own sister-in-law's family. Does family not mean anything to you? Or is it just about the power and money?" he questioned. "Don't give me any excuses either, because you've been on this from the get go haven't you?"

Ana was coming down from the stairs and heard that last part. "In on what?" she asked, joining the Greys. They all looked back at her as if they were caught. "You were gone so long, I started to worry."

He stood there as his sister told him to think before he spoke and his father said to him that they have come so far don't blow this. Christian on the other hand was getting tired of this crap.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" Ana asked again knowing she caught the tell end of a major conversation. Christian looked back at his wife.

He finally spoke. "Ana, my father and I were just discussing on how to handle a certain situation."

"And?" Ana asked.

"This whole thing with your father has everyone upset," he continued to tell her.

"Yes, I'm sure that it is. Everyone is upset."

"Your father is dragging his feet."

"Because he doesn't want to lose the diner that meant so much to our family."

"And we just won't give it up," he explained.

"Why should he?"

"Honey, you don't have to convince me. He's only trying to protect his family and the neighborhood," he said, looking back at his father.

"Your husband is right, your father has acted admirably under the circumstances." Carrick chimed in agreeing with his son. "It's really late so why don't we head to bed…"

Christian was holding onto a family heirloom, a vase. "No wait, dad, don't misunderstand me. You see, I understand Ray better than you think. I see what he's up against with the lies and deceit," he said to his father.

"Why are you bringing this up again?" Mandy asked.

"But it's all behind us now son, remember?" Carrick asked him.

Christian threw the vase down breaking it. "Like hell it is! In your dreams father. I am finished with you and this family. Do you hear me?" Christian asked his father getting in his face.

"Do you really think I care about that vase more than you?" Carrick asked him.

"I know you won't sleep any sleep over losing any money father, that I do know. But the fact remains that you cared more about going after Ray than you ever cared about me." Christian pointed out.

"That's not true," Carrick tried to say.

"That's bull shit and you know it! The only reason you came out and told me the truth was because you wanted to save yourself and to hell with my marriage! It was all garbage," Christian stated firmly.

"I told you everything, because I didn't want to hide it from you any longer."

Christian laughed. "That's funny, especially coming from you." He looked back at his wife. "Do you know what he planned? He wanted for you and me to team up with him against your own father. He wanted to use you in his ploy."

"I would never go against my father," Ana stated to her father-in-law. "I would never betray my family like that."

"It's a little different from this side of the tracks, Ana. You see with this family, it's all or nothing. You either with them or against them."

Carrick walked up to Ana trying to soften her up. "Ana...please… my son is upset. You know how much you both mean to me."

"You're lying again, dad."

"I would never hurt either of you," Carrick continued on. "Please listen to me," Carrick said to Christian. Ethan walked in the house and heard the arguing.

"I have listened to you and I'm done with it!"

"Lets just sit down and discuss this…"

"Stop it! Will you just stop!" Christian shouted.

"Another peaceful night at the ranch I see," Ethan said, coming in more.

Christian has had enough. "Ana, lets get our things and leave."

Carrick got in his way as he begged his son to stay. "Please, we can work this out. Don't walk out on me, son."

"Don't call me that," Christian replied.

Ethan was walking around his father and brother, watching them spar not knowing exactly what was going on. He suspected it was about the AS project.

"Please, Christian, we can work this out somehow."

"I don't see how dad. You've lied to me one too many times and I'm done listening." Christian told his father and looked back at his wife. "Let's go."

Carrick blocked them trying to get Ana to side with him. "Ana...please, get him to reconsider…"

"Don't say another word to her!" Christian got in his father's face. "Especially when you tried to get her to side with you!"

"I would have never gone through with that, you have got to believe me."

"I don't believe that," Ana replied as she headed up the stairs.

"Me either. Ana told me you would try to do something, I didn't want to believe her until now." Christian replied as he and Ana headed up to go pack and change their clothes to leave.

Carrick kept shouting up to his son trying to convince him to stay that they could work this out somehow. He went to his son Ethan, trying to get him to go talk to Christian.

"Will you please go talk some sense into your brother?" Carrick asked Ethan.

"Me?" he laughed. "Why not Mandy? She's closer to him than I am."

"Because, he's angry with her too. Please...tell him that I love him and I don't want to lose him." Carrick begged. This was the first time ever, Ethan ever saw his father beg for anything.

Ana and Christian were packing their things as Christian ranted and raved about his father. He felt so stupid believing in him after all this time. Ana was trying to tell him that it was his father's fault and Christian had nothing to do with this.

"I should have seen this coming! But no, I had to be sucked in by his lies and I fall for it every time."

"We both thought he had changed, especially after all what he did for us against Jose."

"No, it was always about him and what he could get out of it, Ana." He told her.

"You can't blame yourself," she told him trying to make him feel better.

"She's right you know," Ethan chimed as he leaned against the door panel. Christian looking back at his brother.

He walked up to his brother. "What are you doing here?"

Ethan looked back at Christian. "Dad asked me to come up here and try to stop you from leaving."

"It won't work so you can just forget about it."

"I know," Ethan replied.

"So why are you up here?" Christian asked.

"I just wanted to check in on my little brother to see if you were okay," he told him.

"Yeah, right," he replied, condescending to his brother.

"Hey, Christian, your brother is only trying to help." Ana told him.

"I don't need his help. I was here, remember? Just because you haven't been around the last fives years that doesn't mean time stands still!" He yelled.

"I know...my little brother is all grown up now and the head honcho," Ethan said back.

"You're damn right I am! I worked very hard to get where I'm at today! I deserve a little love and respect and I think I damn well deserve it from both of you!"

"I couldn't agree more," Ethan agreed with Christian.

"And you, what the hell were you doing going through all my stuff at the office anyway? You had no right looking through anything in my office, is that clear?" Christian grilled his brother.

"You know...Christian, I'm not the enemy here."

"Whatever. None of this has anything to do with you anyway. I want nothing more to do with this family drama, if you want it, it's yours. Do you hear me?" Christian asked, angrily. He zipped up his luggage hastily.

"No problem," Ethan replied.

Christian looked back at his wife. "Are you ready?" she nodded back as he grabbed hers and said, "Let's get out of here."

The both of them walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs into the living room. Carrick was trying very hard to convince them to stay by telling Christian he'd make him a partner and they would save the diner. Christian wasn't buying any of it saying he had Mandy and Ethan to help him out. They walked out the door with Carrick yelling that he loved Christian, but the newlyweds were already to their car.

Mandy was trying to console their father now that Christian and Ana left the house. She was telling Carrick that he still had her and she would do everything she could to make him happy. Ethan walked down the stairs himself and saw his sister canoodling their father.

"Mandy, could you please just give me some time," he told her.

"Of course. But remember, I'm here if you need me. If I would have know that Christian was listening I would have stopped."

He turned to his daughter, looking her in the eyes. "It's late, I'm going to bed." He walked away from Mandy and she smirked knowing she won her father's love or almost.

Ethan on the other hand saw her and went to her saying, "You set him up?"

She turned to Ethan, giving him an I'm innocent look. "What do you mean? I could never do that to our father."

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her. "You knew Christian was standing there listening the whole time, didn't you?"

Mandy smiled at her brother saying, "Prove it. In the meantime, I'm working for father and earning his love. Something my dear brother, you won't know anything about. Excuse me," she replied as she walked out of the living room as well.

"Well, well, my list of suspects is becoming clearer and clearer these days," Ethan told himself.

XXXXXXX

Christian and Ana returned to the yacht. It had gotten out of drydock and cleaned thoroughly. He was still very angry and agitated with what went down at the mansion. He was throwing things around, slamming drawers as he put his clothes away. Ana sat back and let him vent, knowing he needed to get it out of his system.

"I should have never believed him in the first place. My father and brother can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned," he said to himself. He looked back at Anastasia, knowing she seemed a bit troubled by his behaviour, so he tried to calm himself down

"I'm sorry, honey. I know you don't deserve this…" he sighed out.

She went to him as she rubbed on his back. "I understand. Your mad and frustrated, I am too. But…"

He looked back at her. "What?"

"I just don't understand why you're mad at your brother. I mean, he's not involved with Advantage Systems, so I'm not sure why you're upset with him."

He got up and walked around in their bedroom, pacing. "Because, Ana, I know he's here for something, and I don't know exactly what that is yet."

"I see." She replied, then she went up to him, toying with his buttons on his shirt as he looked at her. "Well, why don't we forget about all that stuff tonight and worry about us for now. We can go to the diner tomorrow and tell my father we're on his side," she told him coyly, removing his shirt and running her fingernails softly up and down his chest. "But, tonight, it's just us, to do as we please," she whispered, huskily.

"Why, Mrs. Grey, are you flirting with me?" he asked back, smiling at his wife.

"Very much, Mr. Grey," she whispered, leaning in closely, barely touching his lips with hers.

"My, my, Mrs. Grey, you drive a hard bargain, if you catch my drift," his voice husky as well. Her lips barely touching his.

Ana felt his hardness through his pants as he hissed with her touch. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do," she mumbled in between kisses. He growled to her as he attacked her lips.

The two of them tumbled down onto the bed as they were kissing each other moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed each other hard. His hands everywhere on his wife's body as they continued to make love throughout the night.

XXXXXXXX

The next day the newlyweds headed over to the diner. Their hands entwined with each other's as they looked into each other's eyes. Before they went inside, Christian pushed Ana up against the wall gently as he kissed her deep and hard. He just had this all of the sudden feeling to be spontaneous with her. He pulled back just enough as they panted for breath.

"Wow! What was that for?" she asked, looking back in her husband's eyes.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked her, holding her to him.

"I have a vague idea…" she replied, smiling back to him.

"You are simply amazing. I sometimes can't believe it's real, that we're married and in love. I know my family can be crazy sometimes…"

Ana reached her hand out to him, her palm gently massaging his face. "Christian, I will always be there for you. My family is crazy too," she said to him, making him laugh. "What? They are."

"Not half as crazy as mine. I just wanted you to know how much, I adore you. I'm very lucky and blessed to have a wife like you. I can't believe I waited this long to find out…" he said kissing her knuckles.

"The feeling is mutual. Honestly, I'm glad it took us time to get it right. It made us wiser and stronger."

"I don't know about wiser…" Christian replied, talking about his father and how he let him in his heart again.

"It's not your fault. Quit blaming yourself. Besides, we moved out and we're done with his games, right?"

"Right," he told her, giving her another kiss. "Come, let's go tell Ray we're on his side."

He and Ana walked into the diner together. Ray saw the newlyweds as he told them he didn't want anymore handouts from Christian. Ana made sure her father knew it wasn't like that. He looked at the two of them.

"I'm not taking any hand outs from the Greys, so don't even try," Ray said to them.

"And you better not be taking his side either," Rebecca told Christian.

"Oh, trust me, it won't be like that at all. In fact, we're here to tell you, we are on your side."

Ray looked at the both of them. "Really?"

"Yes, dad. We moved out of the mansion and back to the boat. We are done with Carrick for good," Ana told her dad.

Ray looked back at Christian, his face contorted at first like he was angry.

"Whatever it takes to save the community and the diner, we're with you all the way," Christian told him, hoping it would make up for all the trouble his family caused him.

He grabbed his son-in-law for a man hug and said, "I knew I liked this boy!" as he kissed Christian on the cheek in gratitude! They all laughed, and celebrated the fact that they were a family unit.

 **A/N: So we now have Ana and Christian joining forces with Ray. Things are heating up fast! There are pics in my Karen Cullen Grey group.**


	13. Chapter 13: Decisions, decisions

**Ch 13: Decisions, decisions**

Carrick had just gotten through with a phone call when Grace entered the room. She wanted to know why Christian and Ana weren't there for breakfast. Carrick told her they moved out last night.

"I thought you all worked things out," she said to her brother.

"Yes, well, I thought so too until Christian overheard me talking to Mandy."

"That figures. Exactly what did you say?"

He looked at his sister saying, "You know, Grace, I'm not really in the mood right now. I have lots of phone calls to make."

"Please tell me you have quit this crusade against Ray."

"No, I haven't. I'm going full steam ahead."

"Even if it means you will lose your son?"

"I've already lost him. Ray will pay for Rebecca and Christian. You have my word on that. Excuse me," he told her leaving the room.

Grace was beside herself, she hated that there was all this fighting and bickering. "I have got to put a stop to all this fighting."

XXXXXXX

They were all at the Steele diner, sitting in a booth. Christian was informing Ray and Rebecca that it was all a scam. That Carrick planned to use he and Ana to go against the Steele family.

"So, Carrick was telling Mandy about it?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, he was bragging about it not knowing I was standing right there," Christian replied.

"I'm sorry you have to be in the middle of this," Rebecca sympathized with her now son-in-law.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. You know my father and his history."

"That I do. So, now that we have Ana and Christian, and we have our loophole in the mortgage paperwork, there is no way he can take this place away from us now," Rebecca said to her husband.

Ray looked all around. He had his daughter, her husband, Kate and his wife there beside him. How could he lose?

"I will help you any way I can, Ray," Christian told him.

"I believe you." He looked at his daughter, "You picked a good one."

Ana looked back at her husband saying, "I know I did. It sounds like we got a team. Team Steele," she said proudly. They all did their high fives.

Christian asked Ana if she was ready to go. The Steeles wanted to know where to but he told them it was just somewhere he wanted to go.

"Seriously? You're not going to tell us?" Ray asked.

Christian had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist as he smirked back at her. "As long as it doesn't have anything to do with water, I'm okay." She told her husband.

"Nope. Dry land I assure you. We will see you all later," Christian told them as they both began walking out of the diner.

Rebecca and Ray watched as they left out all smiles. "You know, I'm glad to see my daughter happy. She deserves it." Ray told his wife.

"Yeah. Christian really loves her," Rebecca stated as she kissed her husband.

Nicole came in to visit with Rebecca, her friend from the religious community. They loved her new hair do and clothes. They asked how her trip to New York went and she told them she had a great time there and people were so friendly. They sat down with her as they talked and the Steeles talked to her about her boss.

They explained to her what he was doing to them, that it happened while she was gone in New York. She didn't want to believe that her boss could do the things they were accusing him of. Rebecca told her she didn't want to ruin her career, but asked her to watch herself around carrick.

Later, Carrick was working on some papers when he got a delivery. He opened the envelope and inside of it was the ring he had given back to Christian right before his wedding. He had a flashback of what was said. Christian knew that his grandfather intended for his father to give the ring to Ethan so now he could if he wanted too.

XXXXXXX

Christian and Ana showed up at the lighthouse. Ana got the creeps just by being there. She didn't understand why he wanted to be there after what happened the last time. He told her he wanted to come and get some perspective. Life was simpler then, when the Steeles and the Greys worked together to save their kids. That was the first time ever his father ever got along with anyone outside the family. But it didn't last forever. He was always afraid he himself was becoming like his father.

Ana told him that he wasn't. She didn't like the fact that her husband was hurting either. They also discovered that someone had been staying in the lighthouse as there were leftover food boxes on the floor like take out boxes.

XXXXXX

Back at the diner, their lawyer Griffin came in telling Rebecca and Ray that there was no longer a loophole in the paperwork. Someone had discovered they weren't signed and it been refiled. They were trying to figure out who told Carrick. Ray was afraid that it might have been Nicole as she was there earlier. Rebecca was furious at the thought of Carrick using her friend like that. They decided to pay him a visit.

Meanwhile, Nicole went to Carrick herself to see if what they were saying were true. He admitted to her that yes he was planning on rebuilding that community. She didn't understand why he was going after her friends. Carrick told her that yes while he was in her religious community he liked it, but that it wasn't the real world and the world was much harder.

Nicole didn't like his response and therefore quit working for him and told him she would repay him for all what he did for her. Rebecca and Ray arrived at the mansion ready to let Carrick have it. They saw Mandy talking to her father and heard her explaining to him that the mortgage papers were being refiled.

"So, you did find out about our loophole?" Rebecca grilled Carrick.

"Yes, I did. Its being refiled as we speak. So, what can I do for you?" he asked his ex.

"I...we came here," Rebecca said, as Ray came into view, "To give you a piece of our mind as we thought you were using Nicole to get information out of us, but we see now it's not the case." Rebecca told him.

Carrick smirked back at Rebecca. "I don't have to use Nicole to do anything of that stuff. Besides, she just quit so you don't have to worry about that anyway. If you don't mind I have pressing business to take care of. I think you two can see your way out." He told them.

XXXXXX

Ethan was down by the waterfront on the docks. He was contemplating on seeing Christian. He couldn't help this feeling that his brother didn't want him there and he didn't know why unless it was Christian who set him up years ago. While deep in thought he was caught off guard by a stranger who touched him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" the stranger asked.

"Sure, if I can," Ethan told him.

"I'm looking for this couple that I helped in the carolinas. I heard they were from here, It was a young newlywed couple."

"That would be my brother Christian and his wife Ana."

"Yeah, that's it. Wow, you must be relieved that they are safe and sound. It was touch and go there for a while. He almost didn't make it." The stranger told him.

Ethan looked off into the distance as he mumbled something. "Idiot. If he had drown, it would have been his own damn fault."

XXXXX

Christian and Ana were on the yacht and his Aunt Grace had come by for a visit. She was trying to reach out to him since they moved out of the mansion. She wanted her nephews to get along.

"I wished my brother would have stayed in Arizona where he belonged," Christian told his aunt.

"You know Ethan never wanted to leave Seattle," Grace encouraged. "He was very hurt over what happened."

"He got what he deserved," Christian replied to his aunt. "As far as I'm concerned, my brother can go back to Arizona and rot in hell for all I care!" He yelled.

Both Grace and Ana were confused on what was going on between the two brothers.

"How can you say that, Christian? You two used to be so close. What happened between you two to cause such a drift in your relationship?" Grace asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Christian asked incredulous. "I hope you have a while because it's a rather long list."

"I had no idea it had gotten this bad between you two. I recall how you used to follow Ethan around like you were his shadow."

"Yes, well, we both grown up since then, Aunt Grace."

"Look, Christian, you have everything you ever wanted. You're the president of Grey Enterprises you have a beautiful wife. What could Ethan possible do to take that way?"

"Are you really this naive about what he's back here?" Christian questioned. "Do you have any idea why my brother came back to Seattle? Because, I sure in the hell do." He told her.

XXXXXXX

Ethan was out on the waterfront talking to a stranger that knows his brother. He was telling him that Christian was always the type of person who got himself into sticky situations that he couldn't get out of.

He looked back at the stranger as he said, "You're probably thinking I'm being cold towards my brother."

"I just thought you'd be glad that he was okay," the stranger replied.

"Not in my family," Ethan told him.

"I thought he did pretty well in the storm, he managed to keep his new wife alive."

"See, that's just it. It's like he has to always prove to others he can do something. He should have never went in the direction that the weather was heading, especially with his new wife. He just wanted to look like a hero in the situation, but our dad beat him to it."

"Sounds like to me you're a bit jealous of your brother," the stranger replied. "I mean afterall, he did save his wife…"

"Yes, I get that he saved Ana from a life-altering experience. But the fact remains, I assure you he did it for himself. I have a question for you though. Why are you so interested in what my brother does? Who are you?"

XXXXXX

Back on the yacht, Grace couldn't understand why Christian wasn't very welcoming to his brother. She thought that he would at least be civil to Ethan after all the time has passed.

"I know my brother, Aunt Grace. He came back home to take back of what he thinks was once his, and that would be the presidency."

"He never wanted it before, so what would make you think he's want it now?" Grace asked.

"It was his before, Grace," Ana chimned in.

"That's true. But Ethan knows it's rightfully yours now. I don't know why you're that insecure of yourself. He knows you have earned that right to be there."

"Okay, fine. Then why don't you tell me why he was going through all my files in the office the other night?" Christian asked.

"Maybe he was going down memory lane," Grace suggested.

"That was his excuse too," Christian replied.

"Then why can't you give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Because, he was going through my files. My brother was spying on me and I don't like it one bit. If he had something to say to me, then he needs to say it to my face." Christian told her.

"I admit that going through someone's stuff is very rude. But why do you assume he's here to take it all away from you?"

"What else could it be? I know for a fact he didn't just come for a family visit." Christian had said.

Aunt Grace was thinking about what Christian said, then she remembered the other day when she actually talked with Ethan. He told her why he was back.

"After all this time, I think he came back because I've been keeping the seat warm for him. Well, I have news for him, if he wants it, he's going to have to fight me for it. I'm not giving up was rightfully mine in the first place."

"No, it can't be the reason," she mumbled.

He saw her facial expression and it wasn't good. "Wait a second...do you know something?"

"No, no, I don't. I just don't think you need to go around voicing this right now."

"Why not? Isn't that what this family needs more of? Honesty? What do you know? What aren't you telling me?" he asked.

Grace told Christian she hated the fact that their was family having all these issues and she was going to do something about it. She left the yacht, with Ana and Christian quite confused.

Back down on the dock, Ethan was talking to the person who saved his brother and sister-in-law. As he continued on about his brother, Grace spotted him and wanted to know what he was doing there. He explained he was there to see Christian and was talking to this man. But when he looked back, he discovered the man was gone.

"I actually came here to talk with Christian."

"No, Ethan, you can't do that. It's not a good time right now," she said to him.

"Aunt Grace, he's my brother and if I want to talk with him I will. Now excuse me." As he walked passed her.

"Ethan!" she yelled but he ignored her.

Ana and Christian were talking about Ethan. He told his wife, he didn't like the fact that his brother was back in town. She tried to tell him that he shouldn't feel threatened by Ethan. He looked back at his wife loving her support for him.

"You know, it's good to know that you're on my side," he whispered to her.

She came closer to her husband as he gently rubbed his face, a five o'clock shadow had formed on his face.

"I'm always going to be on your side. I love you," she whispered back. He leaned in and kissed her. His mouth moved against hers and he slipped her the tongue tasting her more.

"Hmmm…you taste good, baby," Christian told her as he continued on. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the sofa. Just as he laid her down, there was a knock at the door. He groaned at the intrusion. He moved off her, as she moved towards the door to answer.

"Oh...hey…" she said, opening the door.

"Is Christian here?" Ethan asked. Christian could hear his brothers voice.

"It's not a good time right now," she tried telling her brother-in-law.

"No, it's okay sweetie," Christian told Ana. "Let him in." he told her.

Ethan stepped in further, taking a look around in the yacht. He was impressed with his brothers style.

"What can I do for you?" Christian asked.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing?"

"I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, considering last time I saw you, you and dad were fighting."

"I can handle our father and anyone who gets in my way," Christian replied. "So, why are you here?"

Ethan went to sit down in a chair within the living room/saloon area, he told Christian he was moving back home. Christian said that there was plenty of room for him at the house and he should feel comfortable there.

"Yes, that part is true. But finding a place to live isn't my problem. I need a job," Ethan told his brother, looking back up at Christian.

"A job?" he asked.

"Yep. How would you feel about hiring me back at Grey Enterprises?" Ethan asked. Ana looked back at her husband knowing full well that Christian wouldn't like that idea at all.

"I have to say...that I have been wondering when you were going to get around to that," Christian replied.

"I know...listen the last thing I want right now is to go back to Arizona. I think we could work well together. I know we've had issues in the past, but I have to tell you, that with both of us on the job, we'd take Seattle by storm. What do you say?"

XXXXXX

Back at the estate, Rebecca and Ray came back to talk with Carrick. They had gotten some rather juicy information pertaining to Mandy and they wanted to make a deal. Rebecca told her ex that she found out his daughter was indeed a madam and before they go public, they wanted him to drop this project once and for all.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to give you time to pay the mortgage off in ten years and you won't go public with my daughter's misfortune?"

"Take it or leave it Carrick," Ray told him. "Look, I'm sure once your investors learn about Mandy being a pimp, they will want to back out of this deal. So the choice is yours. You either back off or we go public with this information."

"You can't do this to me," Mandy said to them just coming in.

Rebecca turned to Mandy. "I'm sorry we have no choice. You and your father has backed us into a corner."

The two of them said they would give them to discuss the situation. Mandy was livid and asked her father if he was still going through with this.

"Dad, you're not still going through with the project now are you? If they reveal what I did in Malibu, I'm finished."

"Mandy, we are Greys, we don't succumb to outsiders," he told her. "It's time to buck up and get into the fight." He told her grimly.

"I can't believe you're saying this after all I have done for you, father. Are you really going to allow them to air this about me?"

"Remember, I told you that sometimes we have to pay consequences for our actions. This is one of those times." Carrick told Mandy, with no sympathy at all.

"I can't believe my own father would hang me to dry over this," she replied, practically in tears.

"That's the price you pay for being a pimp."

Grace walked in smiling like a cheshire cat seeing that Rebecca and Ray were there as they told her about the deal they were making with Carrick. Mandy knew her Aunt was enjoying this way too much.

"You know Grace, if you hadn't of opened your big fat mouth, none of this would have happened. But instead you had to go and air the dirty laundry and putting my father in a rather sticky situation."

"Oh this is so typical! You're blaming me for your misfortune!" Grace yelled at her niece

While the two women argued, Carrick was thinking hard about what he should do. He didn't want to pull away from the project as he was getting very close. But he also didnt want his daughters pimping ways to stop him either. Decisions, decisions. Rebecca and Ray came in back as they heard all the arguing going on.

Ray asked with his arm over his wife's shoulder and asked Carrick, "So what will it be? The Malibu pimp meets the press or the Fifties diner stays put and remains open?"

XXXXXX

Back on the yacht, Ethan was on the yacht talking his brother about a job. He wanted to work with Christian at Grey Enterprises. Christian wasn't that surprised to have his brother to want to work at the office.

"I thought you didn't want to work at the family company anymore?" Christian asked.

"Yes, well, the thought of going back to Arizona right now doesn't strike me very well."

"I see."

"Oh come on brother, you can't tell me that I don't have the experience for it. My time at the company should be worth something."

"I don't doubt that at all. I tell you what, let me ask the division people the available job openings and I will get back to you," Christian suggested.

"And that's your final word?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, for now," he answered back.

"You're the boss," Ethan replied. "I better be going then," he said, getting up.

"I will see you out," Ana told Ethan.

"No, Ana, that's okay. I will walk him out. Be back in a moment," he told her closing the door. As the two men walked away from the yacht Christian told him, "So, Ethan, I will be in touch."

"Okay, no worries. I'll wait to hear back." He said as he left the dock area.

Ana followed behind him. "What exactly just happened here?"

"You saw it, what do you think?" Christian asked.

"It sounds like you gave him a job at Grey Enterprises."

"I let him think that," he replied.

"But why? I mean why didn't you tell him how you feel instead?"

"Look, sweetie, you're new to this. The only way to deal with my family is to play at their own game."

"That's rather cold."

"But that's how we do things. You see you're only in this by marriage, but we Greys when we want something, we have to play hard ball."

"This doesn't sound like you at all. Will you be okay?"

"I will be. Once I get Ethan out of my life and Seattle, it will be great." He told her walking back to the yacht.

XXXXX

The Greys and the Steeles were about to make a new deal. Ray and Rebecca went to Carrick to give him a chance to back away from the diner. They were going to either go public with Mandy's venture of being a madam and take pride in their diner again.

"So what will it be?" Ray asked him.

Mandy chimed in saying, "Go ahead, father, tell them what we were discussing."

Carrick walked closer to the couple saying, "You can do whatever it is you like. I'm going to continue with the project. You can tell everybody what my daughter had been up to as far as I'm concerned." He turned to look back at Mandy who was not happy with her father.

 **A/N: Things are getting very tense within the Steele and Grey household. Tell me what you are thinking.**


	14. Chapter 14: Dirty Dancing

**Ch 14: Dirty Dancing...**

Christian and Ana had learned of Carrick's indiscretion regarding her father, Ray. He realized his father had planned to use Ana in his scheme to go against her own father. They went and told Ray the were joining forces with him.

Ethan came to his brothers boat, where the newlyweds were living temporarily and asked Christian for a job working at Grey Enterprises. He told his brother he would look into it. Meanwhile Christian was working on something he had in mind. He had been on the phone all morning long talking with someone when his wife walked into his office.

"We very much appreciate it. Okay, get back to me as soon as you can. I'd like to get the ball rolling on this," he said into the phone, looking back at his wife.

Ana sat in the chair across from Christian's desk as he held his hand up to her signaling give him a moment. She couldn't help but notice how the light hit the platinum diamond ring on his ring finger, making it shine more. Ana sat with her legs crossed, her skirt showing off her shapely legs.

"Sounds good. Talk to you then," he told the person, hanging up. "So beautiful wife of mine, what can I do for you?" he winked at her.

"Christian, husband of mine, you have to stop doing that here at the office, or we will never get any work done," she replied, coyly talking about his flirting with her. "What are you working on exactly?" she asked.

He leaned back in his leather chair as he looked back at the document in his hand.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm just working on something," he told her.

"A new project?" she asked, looking at him interested.

"Could be. I don't want to say anything until I have more details," he told her.

"I understand. Here are the projection numbers for the oil and gas company. I also heard in the news recently about what happened in Texas with the hurricane. Its terrible what those people have to go through."

"Yeah, it is. But I'm already on top of that as well. It will take a lot for them to rebuild, but it seems to me that people are working together to make it happen." Christian replied, his voice soft.

"It's amazing isn't it? A catastrophic event like this pulled people together in a crisis and yet here, we're embroiled in a family squabble. I just wanted to thank you for coming to our families side. I know it couldn't of have been easy for you."

Christian got up and stood before his wife, leaning back on his desk. "Ana, I'm always going to be there for you, you should know that by now. I'm sorry I believed my father even for a second. I just wished that both of our families could get along. I mean, there are people worse off than we are and they seem to be doing okay considering. We should take lessons from them."

"I couldn't agree more." She replied. "Listen, it's Friday and it's your uncle's birthday party this evening. What do you say we cut out of here early and get ready." Ana suggested standing up, her body close to her husband's.

"I have a better idea," he said, abruptly grabbing Ana, pushing her down onto his desk as he ravaged her with his lips.

"Christian!" she yelped giggling.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"You're too much!" she replied back.

His lips descending to hers slowly as there lips met again in a deep passionate kiss. As his mouth moved against hers, they didn't realize they had company. Ethan walked in seeing the couple making out. He watched the two of them for a moment, then he heard Ana moan into Christian's mouth.

"Hmmmm…" she replied, enjoying their office rendezvous.

 _Well those two are really getting into it._ Ethan saw Christian's hand slide up Ana's thighs exposing them more.

 _Damn that woman has a pair of legs. I could only imagine those legs wrapped around mine waist,_ Ethan thought out. He coughed getting their attention.

"Ahem," he said, startling the couple. Christian got up from Ana as they both straightened themselves from the intrusion. He straightened his tie back up as Ana smoothed out her skirt.

"I see you're making use of your desk, Christian," Ethan said, as he looked back at Ana who was blushing. Christian grunted, as he swiftly moved his erection.

"What do you want brother of mine?" Christian asked, looking back at Ethan.

 _Your wife,_ Ethan thought out. His eyes diverted back to Christian as he said, "I came by to see if you thought more about hiring me?"

Christian sighed. "Not exactly. I'm still giving it some thought."

"I see. Is there anything I could do to help you on it a little bit? I could maybe do some research for you on a project you may be working on." Ethan suggested.

Ana chimed in saying, "Actually, I think Christian has a new project he's working on right now. I'm not sure of the details." She looking back at Christian, "Could Ethan help you with this new project?"

"Sure I could. I'd love to help," Ethan replied, excitedly hoping Christian would let him do so.

"I...um...don't think so bro. This is something I need to do by myself."

"But, Christian…" Ana started to say but Christian shot her don't say another word look.

"Are you sure, bro, because, whatever it is, I could help I'm sure."

"No thanks. I have it covered. I'll keep you posted," Christian replied, looking back at Ethan.

"Okay," he said drawing out the word. "So, I will see you two at Uncle Jack's party right?"

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it for anything," Christian told him.

"Great! I will see you two then," Ethan replied, looking back at Ana. "Laters!" he told them leaving the office.

Ana was looking back at her husband. "Christian, why don't you let him help you out with this new project?"

He gave her a stern look. "Just drop it, okay. I don't want him anywhere near me or in this office."

"But why? He's your brother," she said to him.

"I have my reasons. Look, lets just go out and have a good time tonight, okay? Please?" he asked, softening his voice to her and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay, fine, I love you," Ana said to her husband, as she hugged him. He held her in his arms as he looked back at the door.

 _Just how long had my brother been watching us? I saw the look he had as he looked at my wife and I didn't like it one bit. He might be estranged from his wife, but no way will he put the moves on mine._

"Let's go," he told her, holding her hand in his as they left his office for the weekend.

They got home, changed and left again to attend his uncle's birthday party which was being held at the country club. He and Ana were making their rounds as they greeted some family and friends. Most were telling they were glad they were back home safe.

As they mingled with guests, Ethan was watching from afar. He couldn't get the image of Ana's creamy thighs out of his mind. The way her skirt moved up when Christian slid his hands up, made Ethan harder. He wanted to be the one touching her making her moan.

 _They were in his office, as he had been on the phone making a deal. Ana walked in and saw him at work. He looked up at her as his smiled widened seeing her in front of him._

" _That's fine, sir. Send them as soon as you can," he told the man, hanging up. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You look great!" he said, getting up from his chair, approaching her._

" _Thanks. I have those figures you asked me about," she started saying, but was interrupted._

" _The only figure I'm interested in is you," he said to her huskily._

 _Ana looked up at him shylie. "We can't do this here, we could get caught."_

" _Let him know how I feel about you. Hell, let the world know that I want you, Anastasia," he growled to her, bringing her body closer to his. "I've been wanting to do this ever since I saw you," he told her huskily._

" _What's that," she breathed out._

" _This," he said, kissing her hard, as he pushed her down onto his desk, pushing her skirt up, touching her warm thighs as she moaned into his kiss. "I have more with that came from." He told her._

"Ethan?" someone whistled trying to get his attention. "Hey, buddy where did you go?" Junior asked his friend.

He shooked his head to get out the fantasy that was going through his mind. "What?" he asked, looking back at Junior.

"You must have had some thought to distract you like that. It took me five minutes to get your attention." Junior told him chuckling.

"You have no idea," he replied, looking back over at Ana. She seemed to be having a great time as Ana listened in to other people talking, especially her friend Mia whom she hadn't seen much of since her wedding. Just her laughter and smile made Ethan want her even more as he watched her.

 _Damn Christian is a very lucky man,_ he told himself as he himself began working his way through the crowd.

Christian was talking to his uncle about how much he loved married life. Jack wanted to know how everything was between he and Ana since both their families were embroiled in the fight.

"So, you and Ana are okay?" Jack asked his nephew.

"We're good. Not to say it isn't tough by all means, but as long as we talk to each other we can make it through anything."

"How do you feel about Ethan being back?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy about it. He approached me about getting a job," Christian replied.

"That's Ethan for ya. How long is he staying?"

"I'm not sure actually. But I'm curious as to why Beth and Lizzie didn't come with him."

"Oh. You don't know?" Jack asked Christian.

"I don't know what, Uncle Jack?" Christian asked back curious.

"I myself don't know exactly what is going on, but Lillian talked to Beth the other day. Apparently they're having marital issues."

"You don't say. Well, I hope they work everything out." Christian replied. He left his uncle to see where his wife was. He saw her engaged with talking to Mia. He was glad they were still friends.

But when he looked around to see if he could spot his brother he saw Ethan standing over by Junior. But Ethan's eyes weren't on his friend, they were planted on Anastasia.

 _Hmmm so the plot thickens. Ethan's marriage is in shambles and his eyes are totally trained my wife. It looks like I do have to watch him like a hawk._

Christian walked over to his wife with a little extra swag in his step, getting in his brother's view. He greeted Mia, but took his wife by the hand as he led her to a makeshift dance floor. Believe it or not they were listening to the Dirty Dancing soundtrack. There were other couples who joined them on the dance floor as well.

But Christian only had eyes for his wife. As he began to move to the song, the dance between them became more intimate as they gyrated their hips together in circular motion as if they were in the dirty dancing movie. They were dancing to the song _Cry to me_ , and boy were they getting on lookers as well.

Christian leaned his head forward so that his forehead touched hers. They both looked in each others eyes as they moved to the song. Ana had totally forgotten where they were as her moved started getting more heated. He hissed when she put her mouth to his ears as she licked his ear and bit it.

Ethan looked on as the couple dirty danced to the song. He felt the jealousy boil inside of him watching his brother dancing with his wife as they were circulating their hips with each other and moved seductively with each other.

As soon as the loneliness part of the song came up, Christian diverted his eyes over to his brother. He saw Ethan watching them and he did something to Ana that shocked her. He moved his hands slowly to her ass, squeezing, and bringing it closer to crotch area, making her feel his hardness as she gasped, making everyone gasp around them too.

But Ana didn't hear them as she was in their bubble they had going on. Christian though smirked back at his brother, knowing exactly what he was doing to his wife as he could feel the wetness seeping through her clothing.

The song ended as Christian gave Ana a long passionate kiss. Everyone around started hooting and hollering making Ana pull away and blush from Christian's forwardness.

"Wow! What got into you, Christian?" Ana asked him.

"Lets just say, spontaneity. I'm going to get me a beer, would you like anything?" he asked his wife.

"Just a coke," Ana replied, as she walked back over to where her friends were.

Christian walked over to the bar as he ordered himself a beer and Ana a coke. Ethan came up behind him.

"That was quite a show you put on there little brother with your wife. Any particular reason why?"

The bartender gave Christian his beer and Ana's coke. He turned facing his brother, getting into his personal space. Ethan looked back at him, standing his ground.

"Perhaps," Christian replied, smugly. "We aren't teenagers anymore, Ethan. I'm all grown up now. I have a beautiful whom I adore, and the president's chair. Life is just dandy for me."

"Good, glad to hear life is going great for you." Ethan replied, as his brother stared back at him. "Is there anything else you wanted to say to me?"

"Stay the fuck away from what's mine," Christian said loud of enough where everyone could hear him.

"I'm sorry...I have no…" Ethan started to say.

"Don't fuck with me," Christian yelled. "I won't put up with it. Our adolescent years are over. I have nothing to prove to you, do we understand each other?"

"Um...sure," Ethan replied stunned by his brothers sudden outburst.

Christian walked away from his brother and walked over to his wife and handed the soda to her. He looked back in Ethan's direction and their eyes locked. Christian gave his brother a cold hard stare. He mouthed to his brother, ' _I'm onto you.'_

Later, they got the birthday cake out for Jack. They all sang to him as he blew out the candles. He opened all his gifts and thanked everyone for the party. The music continued on during the evening.

Both Christian and Ana were getting blitzed and frisky with each other on the dance floor. Things were getting so hot and heavy between them that they had to leave the party. Christian had gotten Ana home but pushed her up against the door, trapping her between him and it.

"Fuck, I want you baby!" Christian whispered to his wife.

"I want you too," she replied breathlessly.

He kissed her again hard, his mouth devouring hers. His tongue slid in her mouth tasting her as she tasted like cake. Christian moaned into her mouth. His lips trailed all the way down her neck.

"Lets shower together," he told her, leading them both into their bathroom. He turned the water on, Ana tried to take her clothes off but Christian stopped her.

Once inside, he shoved her against the shower wall, ripping her shirt off, freeing her breasts. The water cascaded all over her body as he leaned down sucking on each of them. He removed his shirt and used it to trap her hands above her head. Ana moaned out loving this side of her husband.

She's used to gentle Christian but loved the passionate one. All he kept thinking about was Ethan making eyes at his wife all night at the party. It made Christian aware of how lucky he was to have such a beautiful wife.

 _When I saw my brother Ethan checking out my wife all night it made me aware of exactly what he was trying to do. It lit a fire in me I never knew I had before. I had always been so careful with Ana because of the rape. But, tonight, I couldn't help myself. I wanted her like I've never wanted her ever before!_

"Christian!" Ana gasped as he bent down to kiss her breasts and he sucked on them one at a time. "Not that I'm complaining, but what got into you?"

He looked at her briefly as he replied, "Just knowing you're mine and no one else can have what I got."

"I see," she said to him, looking in his eyes. "I have to say, I love this side of you."

"Really?" he asked, making sure.

"Yes. Now fuck me like you mean it!" she growled.

"With pleasure, baby," he grunted.

They were totally naked by now allowing the water to run over them. He lifted her, letting her legs wrap around his waist as he pummeled inside of her. Ana gasped out with the force, as her head hit the tile causing a little bit of pain. But she didn't care. Her husband was fucking her relentlessly, as he grunted with each force he gave her.

Her hair was wet as it stuck to her face. Her head leaned back, allowing her husband access to her neck as he kissed and nipped at her delicate skin.

Christian felt his wife clenching his cock as they both got close. "Your mine, Anastasia! All mine!" He screamed out as they both orgasmed at the same time.

Once they were done in the shower, Christian carried her over to the bed as they continued their love making all through the night. Since he had fucked his wife thoroughly he wanted to make love to her, showing just as much he loved her.

Ana took over as she rolled them allowing her on top. Christian loved it when his wife took control. He pulled her hair back so he could see her eyes. The once blue eyes had turned black with desire. She took in his hard cock into her slick folds as she pumped and thrust taking charge.

She threw her head back causing her breasts to be shoved into Christian face. He took them in his mouth, sucking and licking as his wife rode him out.

"You're mine, Christian, all mine!" she chanted over and over again.

"Yours, baby. Always!" he also chanted with her as they both orgasmed again.

Ana landed on top of her husband hard. Both of them were spent from their love making. Instead of getting up she went right to sleep as Christian played with her hair until he fell asleep too.

 **A/N: Hey guys...well what did you think? What did you think of Ethan's fantasy? I hope you all liked the chapter. Well, I announced on Facebook that this story was almost wrapping up. It will conclude at 18 chapters. Thank you all so much for the support of this series. It has meant so much to me. There are lots of pictures for this chapter in my Karen Cullen Grey group, if you hadn't joined, request to do so. The link can be found in my bio here.**


	15. Chapter 15: Divorce?

**Ch 15: Divorce?**

Ethan had gotten back to the estate. He went straight to the living area as he made himself a scotch. He threw back shot after shot but it wasn't working. The images of Ana was burned into his head. The fact that his brother Christian had Ana on his desk and made out with her earlier, then dirty dancing, was a little too much for Ethan.

He threw his shot glass across the room, making it shatter into pieces as it hit a nearby wall. His breathing was getting to him as he tried to catch his breath. He was lonely and starting to feel it. Hell even his buddy had someone. Ethan pulled out his cell as he made a phone call.

"Hey," he said into the phone.

"Well, it's about time you called. When are you coming home?" Beth asked.

"Honey, don't start. I asked for you and Lizzie to come with me…"

"Ethan, this isn't about our family. This is about you. You're too fixated on the fact that someone in your family set you up. You act as if the last five years were horrible…"

"Damn it, Beth! Don't you think I know that!" he yelled into the phone. "I still need you here. I...I...miss you," his voice trembled.

"You know, I can't just up and leave, Ethan. We have friends here, we have a life…"

"Beth, please...I'm begging you."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Beth?" Ethan questioned.

"I'm still here...look, Ethan, I got the papers today. Yours should be arriving soon," she told him.

"Yeah, I already got them. So this is really it then? You want out?" he asked.

Beth took her time to respond. "I never wanted this. But, we can't continue to do this. We want different things."

"But I still love you, Beth…" Ethan cried into the phone.

"Words are cheap now, Ethan. I gotta go," she told him.

"Beth? Beth?" he said into the phone hearing the dial tone. "Beth!" He shouted. He threw his cell phone in frustration as it broke into pieces.

He reached into his pocket and got out the papers. Ethan read over them again as he crumbled it in his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut. He reopened his eyes and walked over to his father's desk. There was a pen laying on top of it. He signed his name on the dotted line. It was done. His marriage was over. Once he send the paperwork in, it would be official.

 _I have to move on. I have too_ … he said, walking over to the window and looking out. In the reflection he saw something that got his attention. He walked across the room and saw a wedding picture of Ana and Christian. They were smiling and looking so happy. He touched the picture, as his finger moved over Ana's figure.

' _You are so beautiful, I've never seen a bride look more radiant as you do here. My brother finally got it right, it's too bad though. He has to pay for what he done to me,'_ Ethan thought out.

XXXXXXXX

A week had flown by and Christian was hard at work on his next project. He was very close to getting the deal done. The fourth was in the next couple of days and the Hyde's were getting ready for it. Christian was happy because he and his wife were finally able to celebrate the holiday together without all the Jose turmoil.

He remembered what it was like last year, with the shooting and the fact that his father helped Jose escape when the police caught up to him after Ana's tv interview. He shook his head of that memory and fast.

The Steeles' were certainly making waves in the community. Ray and Rebecca thought long and hard on the fact that Mandy had been in the escort business in California and were about to have a press conference on it hoping it would slow the investors down on proceeding with the project. He wanted to make sure with their friends were okay with it.

"Are you sure you're okay with us going forward with this?" Ray asked Vanessa and Matt. They were friends of the newlywed couple.

"Not really, but we know you have to do this and we're behind you all the way," Matt told Ray

reassuring him.

"Okay, today is the day, I reveal who Mandy Grey really is," Ray replied.

Christian and Ana just came up behind his father in law with his wife beside him.

"Why don't you tell me who she really is?" Christian looked back at his father in law. "Look, I know my sister hasn't been very nice to you, but not all of this is her fault. It's my father you should go after not my sister."

"Christian, I get that she was the one who planned yours and my daughter's wedding, but there is a lot at stake here. If we don't reveal what she did in California, we will be standing in rubble pretty soon."

Christian and Ana looked back at each other confused. "What exactly did my sister do in California that was so bad?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know what she did to deserve this kind of hatred," Ana told her father as well.

Rebecca and Ray looked at the both of them. "You mean you have no idea what kind of work your sister did in California?"

"Actually, I don't. What could have been so bad that you have to broadcast it?"

"Come on dad, let's hear it," Ana told her father.

He looked back at the both of them saying, "Your sister made her money by running a pricey escort service."

Christian couldn't believe what he was hearing, his sister was a prostitute? There's no way she would do something like that.

"No, you have to be mistaken, Ray. I know my sister hasn't exactly been an angel, but she wouldn't stoop to this," Christian explained.

"Your sister was known as the Malibu Madam, Christian," Rebecca reintegrated what Ray was saying.

"No, it can't be," Ana said to them.

"It's true," Matt said behind them. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but yes, your sister was in the business of selling sex. I was there and saw it for my own eyes."

"Seriously?" Christian asked, still not wanting to believe it.

Ana couldn't believe it herself, but if Matt was backing up what her father said then it must be true. Just then Mandy came running up to them. She saw the look on her brothers face.

"Christian...I can explain…" Mandy started saying.

"So it's true?" he asked her. "You sold yourself for sex? How could you?"

"I...I…" she stammered.

"It was a lies wasn't it? Everything you have said to me has been a lies, hasn't it sis?" Christian asked Mandy.

"I see that they told you," Mandy told her brother.

"So it's true? You ran a whore house?" Christian asked her.

"It's not what you think," she said to him.

"Oh can it Mandy!" Christian shouted. "How could you possibly stoop to that level?"

"It wasn't like that!" she yelled back.

"Oh really? Whoring yourself out to men just to get money makes you a damn prostitute, Mandy!" he shouted at her.

Suddenly, there was a handprint on his face. Mandy had slapped her brother! He looked back at his sister stunned. They both looked back at each other in confusion.

"Mandy, why would you do this to yourself? Your such a bright, beautiful, intelligent woman. Why on earth would you sell yourself?" Ana asked her sister in law.

"Don't you dare judge me," Mandy spat to Ana.

"I'm not...I-I'm just confused. Why would you do that to yourself?" Ana asked again trying to empathise.

"You know...Ana...I didn't have a rich man to marry and to take care of me so don't you dare sit in judgement on what I did!" Mandy yelled.

Christian got in between his wife and sister, backing Mandy away from his wife.

"Wait just a minute. Don't you go accusing my wife of marrying me just for the money. Our relationship goes a hell of a lot further than that big sister. But this isn't about Ana and myself. It's about you and what you did for money. Why would you do this to yourself?" Christian questioned.

"Because, I was desperate that's why. I had to make a living and this was the only way!" Mandy shouted at her brother.

"No, no, you could have came to any of us for help." Then he stopped and looked back at his sister. "Wait a second...something is coming back to me now. Yes, I remember...you backed out of becoming Vice President of Grey Enterprises and went to work with our father. We were an hour away of voting you in and you changed your mind. Aunt Grace and you talked for a moment...wait...she knew what you did, didn't she? She found out about you and that's why you chose to go work for dad. Aunt Grace threatened to tell me about this... but instead you backed out of the company. Wow it all fits! You didn't go work for father out of the goodness of your heart, you wanted to keep your past quiet but it backfired on you, didn't it?" Christian asked. Mandy just looked back at her brother, knowing he figured her out.

"Your right, Christian, I did those things because I needed money to live and working at a Mcdonald's wasn't going to cut it. I needed fast cash and that was the only way to go." Mandy said, proud of herself. "Look, I know that running an escort service wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was all that I had at the time."

"So where is all this money now?" Christian asked her.

"I lost it all. But you know something, I'm not going to run and hide. Besides, you would be surprised on the kind of people who would utilize my services," she told her brother.

"Who would offer themselves to be sold in that kind of environment?" Christian asked, not convinced.

"Why don't you ask, Matt, he could tell you." Mandy spat.

Christian looked back at Matt who was married to Vanessa. He and Ana were shocked to learn that Matt would be involved in something like this.

"You know women go for that kind of look, Irish charm, he had all of the older society women after him. I'm sorry, Vanessa, I didn't see you standing there," Mandy replied snidely.

"Whatever, Mandy. Say what you like, your words can't hurt me." Vanessa replied.

"You are a vicious cold woman," Rebecca told Mandy.

"Did you think I was just going to roll over and play dead. Oh no, if I go down, Matt goes down with me."

Christian couldn't believe that his sister could be so cold and heartless.

"I can't believe this!" Christian ranted. "You of all people, have no right to talk about other people when you did this to yourself."

"I'm not following," Mandy said to him.

"This, Mandy. I mean you were so desperate at one time that you sold yourself for sex! But yet you think you're better than the rest of these people? Why? Because you have money? Well, guess what, it doesn't work that way. These people are going to lose their homes because you and father. And you could care less!" He yelled.

"Christian, you do business dealings all the time. Its nothing personal," she replied.

"Like hell it isn't! It's very personal. You and dad are doing this because Rebecca hurt dad. Okay, so she broke his heart. He will get over it. This about people's lives. Their jobs and their homes. Do you really not care about what happens to them at all?"

Mandy stared at her brother and nothing came out of her mouth.

"I guess I have my answer. As long as you're not the one getting hurt it doesn't bother you does it?" Christian asked.

Ana stepped up and talked to her father.

"Dad, look, I know that what Carrick and Mandy did to you was awful but you can't air this on tv. There has to be another way of doing this without anyone else getting hurt," Ana pleaded with her father.

Ray looked at all the people who were gathered around him. His neighbors, his daughter and son in law.

"You're right, I don't want to do this," he told her, making Ana sighed a relief. But he continued, "However; I really don't have a choice in this matter. If we don't tell the world what she did for a living all these people's lives will be destroyed. We offered to not go public with this but Carrick ignored us. So if you want to blame someone, blame him. We're moving forward on this."

"So that's it then?" Ana questioned sadly.

Ray nodded back to his daughter. Ana turned to her husband begging him to stop this madness. Christian looked back at his wife.

"Christian, please, don't allow my father to do this. Look, I know what Mandy did was wrong. I get that. But two wrongs don't make a right. Please, I'm begging you, don't let him go through with this."

Ana hated to see all of this happen. She wanted all of this to stop. The bickering, the drama, it seems to keep going and going.

"Please, Christian, don't do this," Mandy begged her brother.

"All that I know is this, you lied to me over and over again. You used me and Ana to get close to us again. I can't allow you to do to these people," he told his sister.

"What are you saying?" Mandy asked.

"I'm saying, that I'm with Ray and Rebecca. They don't deserve to be treated like this. You and dad must be stopped," he told her. "Everything you did was to protect yourself. Well no more! The buck stops here." He yelled at his sister.

All of the community clapped and cheered Christian on. Ana didn't like this. She hated that it had come to this. She saw the hurt in Mandy's face when Christian told her that they were going to reveal her past.

"Wow! He's good," Ray said to his wife. "Okay, everyone get ready! We're on in five minutes!" he yelled to the community.

Mandy watched as Griffin got the crowd ready for Ray to speak up.

"You're really going to go up there and destroy me and Matt and vanessa because of that little diner?" Mandy asked.

He turned to her and replied, "You did this to yourself. Our father started this war and we're going to end it today!"

Ana couldn't take this anymore. She stepped in front of her father saying, "Dad, stop! Please, you can't do this!"

"We need to stop Carrick and this is the only way," Ray told his daughter.

"Do you really think that this is going to stop him? I mean he was the one who told you to go ahead with this. That means he could care less about hurting his own daughter. How far are you willing to go?" Ana asked him. "But that makes you no better than he is, don't you see that? Doesn't this make us all the same as Carrick when we do something like this?" Ana begged of her family and friends. She wanted to save the neighborhood but not this way.

"Ana, listen to me for a second," Rebecca pleaded with her. "I get that you don't want us to do this, but honestly Carrick has backed us up against the wall. If there was another way we could do this we would. You have to believe me on this. I don't like this any better than you did, but it's something we have to do."

Ana walked over to her husband trying to reason with him. "Please, Christian, don't allow them to do this to her. Two wrongs don't make a right. You said you didn't want to be like your father, now's your chance. This is your sister," she pleaded with him.

"Fine," he said to her. He walked over to Ray pulling him back. "I can't let you do this, Ray," Christian told his father in law.

"I'm doing this. Don't try and stop me," Ray told Christian sternly.

"I'm not...let me do it. It will be received better if it comes from me," Christian suggested. He turned to Ana saying, "I'm doing this for your family. You asked me what side I was on. Well, this is me choosing." He told her as he went up to the podium they had set up.

Ana watched as her husband make his way to the podium. He looked out to his wife who just stared back at him.

Meanwhile, Grace had gotten a phone call that Christian was about to go on air and air Mandy's dirty laundry. She made it to the estate where Ethan and Carrick were as they were talking. She told them that Christian was about to tell the world what his sister and family were doing to the neighborhood. She turned on their TV as they watched.

"Good afternoon, I'm Christian Grey. My family and I have lived in that mansion on the hill. I used to be one of them. I thought I was better than anyone else. My father is the kind of man who didn't take crap from anyone and he tried to instill in that in me over the years. But I grew up and wised up to his tactics. I used to be proud to be a Grey. I took pride in my family's name and the company. Well, I'm here to say, I will not allow my father to continue to destroy a neighborhood that means so much to these people here. He and my sister were willing to destroy this neighborhood for their own personal gain and I just can't allow that to happen. This neighborhood is full of people who care for each other, they look out for one another and we need more people like this in the neighborhood!" Christian told the news people and the community. Everyone clapped and cheered him on. "There were never plans to rebuild the community the way it was. You were lied to by my father and my sister. They're here to make money for themselves. In fact my father, bought out the Steeles diners and gave them thirty days to pay up knowing full well that there was no way they could come up with that kind of money. To those of you in negotiations right now watch your back, because they will do anything they can to pay as less as possible so they can make money on the deal. To those investors who came here to make a deal with my father you better watch yourself. His partner, my sister has been in trouble before when she lived in California. She was known as the Malibu Madam, who paid men and women to be escorts and for sex. This is what you have to deal with when making a deal with my father."

Mandy came up running to the podium shouting, "Don't listen to my brother. It's all lies!" She looked back at her brother, "How could you do this to me?"

"You gave me no choice," Christian told his sister.

All the major news stations and reporters were asking many questions about her escort service and how much she made for having sex. Christian was asked by Luke if any of this was true and if he had proof. He let it be known that he just found out himself. But Rebecca told everyone that her father knows one of the girls who worked for Mandy. However; Matt came up to the podium, he looked back at his wife as he told everyone he could vouch for what Christian Grey said because he was one of the paid escorts who worked for Mandy.

Back at the Estate, Carrick ordered his sister to turn the TV off as he heard enough. He was angry that his son was the one who blabbed about his daughter's description.

"I told you, Carrick, that this would happen,"Grace told him. "I pleaded with you to stop this madness with the Steeles but you wouldn't relent. Now what will our friends think of us?"

Ethan thought it was kind of funny. "Oh you know, Aunt Grace, we Grey's always come out on top," he told her with a smug look on his face.

The Greys' phone started ringing as Carrick answered it. "Grey residence, Carrick speaking."

The person on the other line started asking about Mandy's escort service and if she was available...but Carrick hung up on them angrily, slamming the phone down. He pulled the phone off the hook telling them that is how they will handle the crisis until another comes along. Ethan was laughing his head off.

"What on earth are you laughing about?" Aunt Grace asked Ethan.

"Well, if you must know before you came in here we were discussing about who in the world would set me up for the fraud that had taken place five years ago, and got me shunned from living in Seattle. And yet we just saw my brother sell his own sister down the river. That pains me to say that I now know that there is nothing in this family they wouldn't do to protect their own skin. Nothing. I'm here because I want to find out who did this to me and I'm not going to back down. So cheers to my family!" Ethan said, as he held up his shot glass of scotch, drinking it and letting it burn down his throat.

 **A/N: So the Steeles let it known to the press that Mandy was in the escort business. Ethan let his dad and Aunt know why he was really in Seattle but they don't know about his impending divorce. Does he have an infatuation with his brother's wife. Will he try to make a move?**


	16. Chapter 16: The Madam strikes again!

**Ch 16: The Madam strikes again!**

The next day, Christian and Ana went to have dinner at the country club. They hadn't talked much since leaving the press conference yesterday about the diner and the fact that Christian let it out that his sister was a madam. Ana just felt that if they stooped down to the Greys' level, they were no better than them.

Over at another table, Mandy and Ethan were sitting at a table as she was drinking. As she reached over to take another sip, she noticed her glass was empty.

"What happened to my drink?" she asked her half brother.

"You drank it sis. That's what happens when you drink one right after another." Ethan pointed out.

Christian was staring back at his sister and Ethan. He was seeing the two of them get closer.

"Well, I guess I can see where the loyalties of Ethan is? Although I shouldn't be that surprised," he told his wife. They were sitting across from his brother and sister.

"Is that all we're going to do this evening?" Ana snapped at Christian.

"Look at them. Mandy is just sitting there drinking while my brother watches her get drunk. Not a great combination."

"I thought you didn't care about what happens to your sister?" Ana asked.

"Of course I care. Look, what happened yesterday was completely different. The truth needed to be told."

"But at what cost? I mean...I know what Mandy did wasn't the best thing for her to do. But at the same time two wrongs don't make a right. I hate what they had been doing to my father, but I don't like what my family did to her yesterday and you were apart of it. Christian, lets just try to concentrate on us okay? Let go back to the yacht," she suggested getting up. Ana grabbed his hand and started pulling him to go with her.

"No, the best thing for us to do is face what happened head on," he told his wife as they walked towards Mandy and Ethan.

Mandy saw the two of them coming and said, "You're too late to apologize, Christian. The damage has been done unless you want to tell all of the other people here who may have missed the news earlier," Mandy spat angrily.

"I"m not here to apologize. I did what I needed to do," Christian told his sister. "I had to tell the world what you are. You are cold and callous woman who doesn't care about other people but herself!"

"Yep that's me. The great Christian has spoken! You are really something, Christian. You, yourself has done things to people and yet you judge me? How quaint."

"I learned from my mistakes, Mandy. That's the difference between you and me."

"Whatever," Mandy stated, in her nonchalant behavior. "Think what you want, I really don't give a damn anymore. I'm going to get me another drink." Mandy told him as she left the table.

"It seems as though our sister isn't too happy with you at the moment," Ethan told his stepbrother.

"What else is new. Listen, I spoke with the division heads, there's no openings for the time being at Grey Enterprises."

"I see," Ethan told him. "Will there ever be any openings for me at Grey Enterprises?"

"Maybe in the future. Why don't you try Advantage Systems. That might be more up your alley," Christian replied, condescending. "Excuse us please," he told Ethan as he and Ana walked away from him.

"Look at your sister, Christian, she looks miserable." Ana pointed out that she felt for her sister in law.

"Ana...please...don't start. I did what I needed to do to protect your father. The only reason Mandy planned our wedding was to get close to us so we wouldn't suspect anything. And my father used me too for crying out loud. He pretended to be my best man all for what? Because he was planning his strategy to against your father."

"I get it...I just hate seeing you this way. It's not like you, at least not the man I fell in love with," Ana reasoned. "And you're taking your frustrations out on your brother."

Christian sighed. "What is it about my brother that has you so bent on he and I getting along?"

"I just don't understand why you are your brother can't see eye to eye. What has he done to get this kind of wrath from you?"

"I don't want to get into it right now. I just want to have a nice pleasant evening out with my wife. Besides, I know Ethan, he isn't here just to have a family visit. He wants what is mine. Babe, whose side are you on anyway?"

"Yours of course, you should know that by now. But I just don't understand why he can't work with you. Maybe if you two worked together you could grow closer to each other."

"Ana, for the last time, I don't want him there and I have my reasons. Can we just let this go already and get back to being newlyweds?" he asked, trying to give her a kiss, but she pulled away.

"I can't do this," Ana said, getting up from their table and walking away.

"What the hell do I do now? Just because I don't want my brother working with me you're going to pull away from me?" he asked, while walking towards her, her back to him.

Ana stopped in her tracks as she faced her husband. "This isn't about that, Christian. You and I aren't seeing things eye to eye right now. I don't like what you did to your sister yesterday. It's like you're becoming a different person. Do you remember our wedding?"

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask me that?"

"Because, at our reception, you stated, that I taught you a lesson about life. About the fact in your family it's about who gets who first. Eat or be eaten. You said you didn't want to live like that anymore, and that I taught you that."

"So you now want to just walk away from me, or what we have?"

"You walked away from me first, remember? When you went and told the whole world about your sister. Well, it's my turn." Ana replied, as she walked out of the country club without her husband.

Christian sat at the table frustrated as hell. He used his hand and raked it through his hair as he sighed out. This is not how he pictured their first outing going as husband and wife. Ethan had watched the whole exchange between the two of them. He walked up to his brother with a smug look on his face.

"Trouble in paradise, brother?" Ethan asked.

Christian looked back at his brother. "Go to hell, Ethan." He walked passed his brother, taking off his tie he'd been wearing all day. Ethan watched his brother walk out of the country club knowing the two of them were fighting.

He got home twenty minutes later. Ana was already in bed. Christian hated fighting with her. He went closer to her to see if she was still awake.

"Ana, are you awake?" he asked.

He heard nothing but her breathing. He realized she was already asleep. He sighed and went to his desk, turning on his laptop as he checked his emails. This would be the first time in their marriage that they didn't make love.

The next day was the fourth of July. Ana made the two of them breakfast while Christian read the paper and drank his coffee. He saw the headlines:

 _ **The Madam Strikes Again**_ _, only this time it's in Seattle. Mandy Grey who is the daughter of Carrick Grey the owner of Advantage Systems still plans on redoing the community where the fifties diner is at. The development of the new district is still being determined but Carrick assures us that it will be magnificent._

Christian sighed out. It seemed that the investors didn't seem to care what Mandy was and still onboard with his father's plan to destroy the low income community.

"Anything wrong?" Ana asked, putting their food down on the table and joining her husband.

"It seems as though the investors doesn't really care about my sisters past and are continuing with the project," Christian replied, looking back at Ana. She was drinking her coffee as she lifted her eyebrow to him. "Okay, fine you were right and I was wrong. Happy?" he asked her.

"Not really. I hate the fact that the project is still on but you admitting I was right, yes that part makes me happy," she said, following with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he laughed. "I missed you last night," he told her.

"Me too. Let's try not to go to bed arguing again, okay?"

"I wasn't trying for this time, baby. It's the fourth of July, so let's just enjoy the holiday together."

"I'm looking forward to it. And your uncle is having their famous fourth of July BBQ."

"I'm aware. We're to be there around eleven to help out." Christian told his wife as they ate their breakfast.

XXXXX

At the Hyde's they were preparing for the fourth of July party. It was a BBQ they threw every year and the town loved it! It was a tradition. Ethan showed up as Junior was making his famous guacamole.

"Hey, buddy. So, how are you?" Junior asked.

"I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"I heard about you and Beth. I'm sorry."

Ethan sighed out. "Thanks. But you know, it's for the best. I still love her and probably will till the day I die, but my life is here now and she and Lizzie want to stay in Arizona."

"And you're okay with that? I know how close you are to your daughter."

"I am. But she could come and visit. It's time I move on with my life. Speaking of families, did you hear what happened to my sister?" Ethan asked Junior.

"Um yeah, the press conference. I saw it. But it doesn't seem to phase the investors as they're still going through with their plans."

"I know...shocker right? I can't believe Christian really thought that would stop our dad and Mandy from doing what they set out to do. For a smart man he doesn't seem to have his head on his shoulders right." Ethan told him, popping a chip in his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Christian asked. "What were you saying about me?"

He and Ana had just walked in the door and heard the tale in of the conversation.

"Hey, bro!" Ethan said excitedly. The two brothers were glaring back at each other.

Ana wanting to break the tension said, "How about those Hyde burgers?"

"I can't promise you anything, Ana, as I don't have dad's recipe. He was called out this morning for surgery, so it's me grilling them this year," Junior told Ana.

"I know the secret, if you're a good boy I will share it with you," Christian told his cousin.

"He told you?" Junior asked him exasperated this his own dad, wouldn't share with him.

"Not exactly. I hid behind the hot tub one year and spied on him," Christian replied.

"Okay, fine. You man the grill then," Junior told his cousin.

"Ethan," Christian said as he and Ana headed out towards the back.

"Christian," Ethan replied, watching them go out the back.

Ana sat down in one of the chairs while her husband grilled the burgers. Ethan saw his sister in law by herself and wanted to take the opportunity to finally have a talk with her.

"Hey there. What is my beautiful sister in law doing sitting all by herself in a corner?" he asked.

"I'm just relaxing and enjoying the party," Ana replied, as Ethan sat across from her.

"You may have noticed that things between your husband and me aren't exactly friendly. Does it have to be that way between between you and me?" he asked.

"I hope not. I don't really understand why Christian is acting this way towards you because you seem to be cordial to him. I think what has happened is more between you two was because of Carrick."

"That's true. Dad always had a way to making us enemies. I don't want it to be this way between Christian and myself. I would like for us to be friends. But there has always been the sense of sibling rivalry between us, ever since we were kids."

"Ah yes, the tender age. I just don't understand it myself. I mean, If I hadn't seen my brother in years, I'd be glad to see him."

"How is Elliot? I heard he's a police officer now?"

"Yeah. He graduated from the academy and is now working for the Seattle PD. I'm very proud of him."

"You should be. I have always liked your brother, nice guy." Ethan told her with a laugh and a wink.

"Well, thanks," Ana laughed back.

"I knew I liked you. You have a great sense of humor," Ethan told Ana.

"Its comes from the Steeles. I think you're pretty great too!"

"I have my moments," he replied, laughing. "I hear first impressions are always the best."

"Hmmm...I'm not sure I agree with that."

"What was your first impression of my step brother?" Ethan asked, wanting to get to know her.

"My first impression of Christian, well, let's see he was spoiled to the core. It wasn't love at first site with us that's for sure."

"Oh no? Is my brother blind or something?"

"It wasn't that. I mean we dated before and it didn't quite work out. But we managed to get it right and now look at us."

"How long have you two been working together?"

"Wow, almost two years now. The time just goes by so fast you know. But you know it was your Aunt you gave me the chance. Grace is pretty amazing, even though I think people think otherwise. But I like her."

"Yeah, she seems to want to keep the family together."

"That she does. Hey, have you tried my pie yet? It's a chocolate mouse pie," Ana stated.

"Your pie?"

"Actually would you believe your brother made the pie?" Ana asked teasing.

"No, I don't even think so!" he replied laughing.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either," she smiled and laughed back.

"What's so funny?" Christian asked, looking down at the two of them.

Ethan turned and looked at his brother. "I'm getting to know my sister in law better. Do you have a problem with that?"

Christian held out his hand to Ana, pulling her up as he replied, "I told you once before, stay away from what's mine." He pulled Ana with him as the two of them went home. Ethan watched as the two of them left the party.

The drive back to the yacht was silent. She couldn't stand it that Christian was acting this way.

"Christian, please don't be mad at me. I was only talking to Ethan. You know, trying to get to know him a little bit."

"I'd rather you didn't. Look, Ana, I know my brother a lot better than you do. He's only working you to get to me," Christian said to her.

"I think he's trying," she replied.

"Yeah, trying to get what's mine," he snidely replied.

"Seriously, Christian." Ana laughed a little. "That's a little presumptuous don't you think?"

Christian looked back at his wife. "Ana, my uncle told me last week that he and his wife were having marital issues. At my uncles birthday party, Ethan couldn't keep his eyes off you. That pretty much tells me he's got his eye on you."

"So you think he's after me now, is that it?"

 _It wouldn't be the first time,_ Christian mumbled out.

They pulled into a parking spot near the yacht. Ana sat in the car while he walked over to her side, helping her out.

"Ana, look, you're a beautiful woman. I know guys will be attracted to you and I get that. But Ethan has always had a thing about the women I'm with. It's like he has to take anything I have. Well, it won't work, not this time."

"Christian, I love you. I married you. Why would I want anyone else?" she asked back.

"Okay..." he said to his wife as he moved in closer, making her breath hitch. "Prove it."

Ana looked back in her husband's eyes. "What?"

"I said, prove it," Christian replied, in his seductive voice that made Ana wet on the spot.

Ana kissed him hard on the lips, making Christian moan in response. He wanted his wife to take control this time. They somehow made it to the yacht kissing and making out. Once the door was opened, Christian pushed his wife against it as they continued their make out session.

His phone rang interrupting them. He pulled away to look at the caller Id and knew he had to take it.

"Tell me you're not going to answer the phone, right now?" she asked, panting after their kiss.

"I'll only be a minute, baby." He grabbed her chin with his hand, giving her one more kiss before answering it.

 _Ugh! Seriously, he answers the phone now?_ She asked herself. Ana leaned back against the door, trying to calm herself down.

He walked up to her saying, "Honey, I have to run to the office to pick up something. Do you want to come with me?"

"Are you serious? You have to do this now?"

"Yeah. I need some numbers for the Japanese project and he needs them right away. I'll be right back and we will pick up right where we left off, okay? I promise," he gave her a quick kiss as he left the yacht. Thankfully the office wasn't that far.

Once he revved up the engine in his car he took off for the office. Ana dressed into her negligee and robe and getting more comfortable. She came back into the salon/living area and heard a knock at the door. She and Christian weren't expecting anyone as they were all still at the party.

"Um...hey...what are you doing here?" she asked looking back at him.

Ethan saw what she was wearing as she pulled her robe tightly more around her. _Wow, she is a knock out,_ he thought as his eyes ran up and down on her form.

"Is my brother around?" he asked.

"No. He stepped out for a moment."

"Good. Because I really wanted to talk to you. Are you okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Well, my brother didn't seem to keen of us talking together. I wanted to make sure everything was okay between the two of you."

"We're fine." she replied. "Unless there was…" her voice trailed off as Ethan stepped inside further as Ana seemed shocked. She was in her nightie and wasn't exactly comfortable being practically naked in front his brother standing before her.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Well, you're kind of already are."

"I know...I probably seem kind of pushy. Listen, I don't know exactly what my brothers problem is with me and I was hoping maybe you could help me find out what that is."

"Why do you need me to tell you what it is?" Ana asked.

"For one, because he's not talking to me. I just need to know what I did so I could apologize for it. I really don't mean to cause any problems. I just don't get why he's got all this hostility towards me."

"Maybe because when we got back from our honeymoon, he saw you rummaging through his files in his office. Christian is a very private person, and he doesn't like it when he feels like someone has to one up him or something." Ana told Ethan. She was hinting about the fact he might want Christian's job as the president.

"Ahhh, now we're getting somewhere. So he thinks I'm out to get him. Look, I really hate to do this but is there any way I can get you to find out exactly why he doesn't want me around?"

"What the fuck are you doing here at this time of night?" Christian asked, just as he entered the door, interrupting their conversation. He saw that his wife was dressed in her negligee and robe.

"Nothing, bro. I'm just talking to my sister in law getting to know her. You're a very lucky man, I might add."

Christian got into his brother's personal space, the two of them were nose to nose. "It was you wasn't it? I bet it was you that called Miashiro to get me to leave so you could be alone with my wife," Christian questioned his brother. "Let me make one thing clear to you, Ethan. Stay the fuck away from my wife, do you hear me? You need to head back to Arizona and work things out with your own wife and leave mine alone!" Christian growled to him

Ana went up behind her husband to trying to calm him down.

"Did you really think you could come here and charm my wife?" Christian asked.

"Christian...please…" Ana begged.

Ethan laughed in brothers face. "Seriously, Christian. Are you that insecure of your marriage to Ana? Are you afraid I will fuck your wife behind your back."

Crunch! Ethan was down to the floor of the yacht in a flash rubbing his jaw as he looked up to his brother who hit him in the jaw.

"Get the fuck off my yacht and stay the hell away from my wife!" Christian yelled.

"Wow. That's quite a punch you have there. For your information, I came to ask her to talk to you for me," he said getting up from the floor.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you back working at Grey Enterprises. I can't trust you!" Christian bellowed to his brother. Then looking back at Ana he said, "You want to know the real reason, I don't get along with my brother? This is why. He wants what I have." Then looking back at Ethan, "You want my wife and the seat at Grey Enterprises, don't you?"

Ethan was looking at Ana, she felt her face flush as she knew she was dressed in her negligee.

"I won't deny that I think you have a beautiful wife, Christian. Like I said, earlier, you're a lucky man." Ethan answered.

"I do believe I asked you to leave," Christian responded to Ethan.

"Fine, I'll go for now. Ana it was a pleasure," Ethan winked at her as he walked out the door of the yacht. Christian slammed the door, making Ana jump as he was trying to calm himself down.

 _Wow! I've never seen Christian like that before. Was Ethan coming on to me?_ Ana questioned.

He had to get his wits about him before he faced his wife. When he turned to Ana, he looked back at her. _Damn she was hot dressed in the ivory cream negligee._ But the fact was, his brother saw her dressed in it and it made his blood boil.

"Christian...please...let me explain…" Ana started to say.

Christian didn't make a sound. But he walked slowly towards his wife who backed up only into a wall behind her. His eyes went from being grey to black in seconds. Her heart raced, as her husband walked closer to her, using his arms and caging her in between him and the wall.

"Didn't I warn you he wants what I have?" he finally asked, his lips centimeters from hers.

Ana didn't know what to think. She never experience this side of her husband before. It was as if he was hunting an animal and she was his prey.

"Y-yes," she stammered, looking into his now dark eyes.

"Let that be a lesson to you baby. You. Are. Mine." He told her kissing her hard.

Ana obliged her husband by kissing him back. "I do believe we're picking up where we left off," he mumbled to her as he carried her to their bedroom, making her gasp with excitement.

Meanwhile, his brother was just outside the yacht. He called Miashiro back but got his answering service. He left this message, ' _Thank you for calling my brother. I'm sure that it will be worth it. Talk soon,'_ as Ethan hung up the phone. _Oh, Christian, you still have a lot to learn if you want to make it in the business world,_ Ethan said to himself. He walked out of the boat area and got into his car as he drove off.

Back on the yacht, Christian was relentless with fucking his wife senseless. He had her on the bed, as he thrust so hard into her that she could feel her ovaries burst! Her moans and his grunts filled the room.

"Say it, baby," he demanded of her.

"What?" she hasped in between him thrusting inside of her.

"Say you're mine. I want to hear you!" he growled to her.

"I'm yours, Christian. Always," she replied, moaning into his mouth as he kissed her deeply.

"You're damn right you're fucking mine! All mine!" he roared, as he felt her pussy clench his cock in an orgasm. He could feel the wetness seep out and it made him go off like a rocket!

"Ung! Anastasia, you're mine!" Christian shouted, as he released his seed inside of her. He crashed on top of his wife. Both sweaty and totally sated.

 **A/N: So what did you think of the showdown between Ethan and Christian? Don't worry, Ethan will not come between them. We saw a little turbulence between Ana and Christian, but they seemed to have resolved it. By the way I am adding some gifs to this chapter, but to see them you will need to go to Fiction Pad. Two more chapters!**


	17. Chapter 17: A New Beginning

**CH 17: A new beginning**

It was the next day, and Christian and Ana were pretty sated to say the least. Once he fucked his wife, they made love throughout the night. He wanted to show Ana how much he loved her. Once he showered, he foregoes the shave as he had an scruffy look to his face. Ana was still getting ready as he came up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," he whispered to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. I had fun last night," Ana told him giggling.

"I did too," he replied back. "I hope I wasn't too rough with you last night."

"Are you kidding? It was great! I've never seen you act like that. What was that anyway?" she asked, continued to dress.

"I know in the beginning of our relationship, we were dealing with the rape...so I couldn't be that rough with you. But now...it seems we both have moved on. That was me showing my jealous side. Look, Ana, Ethan and I have a really bad history between us, especially when it comes to women. He always liked my girlfriends, and it's obvious he has taken a liking to you, and I didn't like what I was seeing."

"Well, the way you acted was different that's for sure. But I liked it."

"Baby, I don't mean to come off as a caveman, but the idea of any man looking at you the way he has, just gets my blood boiling. That's part of the reason why I don't want him working at Grey Enterprises. I don't trust him at all."

"After seeing him act the way he did last night, I can't say I don't blame you. I'll stop pestering you to hire him back. Are you going into the office with me?" she asked.

"Not yet. I have something I need to do first. I'll meet you there. I love you," he said, leaning in and giving her a kiss. He looked into her blue eyes as he smiled back at her. After giving her another kiss, he was out of their bedroom.

His phone rang as he answered it. "Christian Grey speaking," he said into the phone.

"We have that deal you were working on is done. The papers are ready to go," the man said over the phone.

"Bring them to me. The faster I get them, it will be better for anyone. Thanks for helping me with this," Christian told the man.

"Right away," the man replied, hanging up. Christian looked into the mirror as he put on his suit jacket. "Look out world, here comes, Christian Grey!"

He left the yacht; knowing exactly where he was headed. He put his ray bans on, opening the sunroof to his car, rolling down his window to let the breeze in. He just had one stop to make before getting to the office.

Ana was dressed and out the door. She decided to grab her a quick bite at the diner before heading to the office. She ran into her brother and sister in law. Ana thought Kate looked radiant as she was glowing.

"Kate, what's going on with you?" Ana asked, as she planted herself on the barstool at the counter. Kate smiled back at her sister in law. She looked back at Elliot who smirked. "Okay, what's going on you two?" Ana asked again, as they acted mischievous.

"We're having a another baby!" Kate announced.

Ana was shocked. She didn't know they were trying again. Marina was just potty training.

"Oh my god! Really?" Ana asked excitedly as she ran around the counter hugging them both. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys. How far along are you?"

Kate looked back at Ana. "A couple of months," she told Ana.

"Wow! That's amazing!," Ana told them both.

"It is exciting isn't it?" Elliot asked his sister.

"Very," Ana replied to him.

"So, it's your turn now sis!" Elliot half joking.

"Oh...um…" Ana stammered.

Kate looked at Ana curiously. "Are you pregnant as well?"

"Oh gosh no! I'm on the pill. I think Christian and I are a little ways of starting a family right now. But I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thanks," Elliot said to her, his smiled fading.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked.

"I guess it's just this thing between dad and Carrick and the fact that the neighborhood could be destroyed at any moment."

Ana's smiled faded too. "I know, I'm sorry. I saw the headlines in the paper and it's just awful that they still are planning to …" her voice trailed off. "I just wished that there was something we could do."

"Pray for a miracle," Kate replied. "It's all we can do at this point. Its in gods hands now."

Ana ate her breakfast, then drove to the office. She knew with everything going on there would be a heap of paperwork laying on her desk. Once she arrived, she stepped off the elevator and saw her desk and sure enough she was right.

There were lots of folders on her desk. Ana went to her desk as she started going through the paperwork and putting them in their prospective folders. The elevator dinged, alerting it that someone was about to arrive. She thought it would be her husband, as she didn't look up and kept working.

She heard a cough, "Ahem," the person said getting Ana's attention. When she looked up she was shocked on who it was. "Oh my god!" she gasped out.

Christian had arrived at the Grey estate, and he walked into the great room and saw his brother talking on the phone. He had just hung up when Christian said, "We need to talk."

Ethan turned to Christian as the two brothers stared each other down. "What are you doing here bro?"

"I came to tell you that your little stunt you pulled, won't be happening again." Christian stood his ground, his hands were in his pockets of his pants. "I'm warning you right now, Ethan, you don't want to cross me."

Mandy walked into the room and saw Christian talking to Ethan. "Well, well, good morning brother dear. I guess you noticed that your confession of what I did in California didn't stop father and me and we're planning to go full steam ahead on the project."

Christian still looking back at his brother said to Mandy, "Whatever you think, sis."

"What's going on here?" she asked, noticing the tension between her brothers.

"Nothing. I'm just warning Ethan to watch his back. I'm done playing his games." Christian replied sternly.

"Oh but Christian that cockiness, is going to get you in a heap of trouble," Ethan told him back.

"This is the last time I will say this, Ethan, stay the hell away from my wife. I know about your failing marriage, uncle Jack told me at his birthday party. Ana and I decided it's best you don't work with us at Grey Enterprises, at least for now. Oh and by the way, after you left last night, Ana and I had the best sex we've had so far. So, thank you for that. I know how to pleasure my wife in and out of the bedroom." Christian stated, with a smirk on his face. Ethan's jaw dropped as his brother left the room and out the door of the estate.

Mandy looked over at her brother, seeing his reaction. "Oh my god! You tried to go after his wife didn't you? You put the moves on Ana?"

Ethan looked back at his sister. "Mind your own damn business," he told her leaving the room.

Back at the office, Ana had an unexpected visitor that just surprised her. She couldn't believe her eyes!

"Nick? Susan? What are you both doing here?" she asked, running up to them giving both a hug. "It's so good to see you, both!"

Nick replied, "It's good to be back. We missed you guys so much, we decided to come back home."

"Wow! Christian is going to be so thrilled to see you two," she told them smiling.

Just then they heard the elevator ding alerting them someone was arriving. Christian stepped off the elevator, as his ears heard some squealing. He knew his surprise must have arrived. He walked up to his wife, Nick and Susan greeting them.

"Hey, you two! Welcome back!" Christian said giving Nick a hug then Susan. "I see you got my surprise," he told his wife.

"Wait...you knew they were coming and you didn't say anything?" Ana asked shocked.

"Yep!" he replied, popping the p sound. He looked back at his cousin and Susan. "Come, let's go in my office and we all can catch up." Christian led them into his office. The stranger who saved Christian and Ana came around the corner. He smiled knowing it was all working out.

 _This couple deserves all the happiness in the world. I'm glad I was able to give that to them. Nadine will be so proud and happy._

Ana asked Nick and Susan what they were doing back in Seattle, not that she isn't glad to see them. Nick looked back at Christian as he wasn't sure if he should reveal why they were there.

"Honey, I asked Nick and Susan to come back. They're helping me with a project I had in mind."

"Oh?" Ana asked. "Is this the one you've told me about but have kept it from me?"

"Yes it is. I wasn't sure how it was going to work out, but I managed to get it done in time." Christian told his wife proudly.

Ana looked back at her husband very curiously. "Well, what is it?"

He looked at his watch and it was nearing noon. "How about we discuss this over lunch," he told her, as Nick and Susan got up as well.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere special," he told her. "Just give me and Nick and minute. You two go freshen up," he suggested to Susan and Ana. The ladies left to go to the restroom. While the men stayed in Christian's office.

"Ana has no idea what we are up to does she?" Nick asked his cousin.

"No. She doesn't have a clue. I wanted her to be surprised. You have the paperwork?" Christian asked him.

"Sure do," Nick said, giving them to Christian. He looked over them very carefully as he didn't want any mishaps today.

"Its official. I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

"Me either," Nick replied, smiling. "Shall we go?"

"Give me just a moment," Christian said as he looked down on his desk and saw an envelope on his desk. He had been waiting for this. He picked it up and put it in the other pocket. He also got out his phone and text out a group message to his father, sister, Aunt and brother and the rest of the Steeles. It said:

 _Meet me at noon at the diner. I have an important announcement to make. Be there._

Nick, Susan, Ana and Christian headed out of the business office. They got in the SUV to which their driver drove them to the destination. Soon they were pulling up into the parking lot across from the diner. Ana looked at her husband. He just gave her a wink as they all got out.

They were walking up to the front of the diner when they saw Mandy, Carrick, Ethan and Aunt Grace too. Once the newlyweds along with Nick and Susan got up to the diner entrance they all looked back at each other.

"Father," Christian stated looking at Carrick.

"Son," he replied back. "What's this about?"

"You will see," Christian replied as they all walked in together. Ray, Rebecca, Kate and Elliot saw them all walking in.

Ray was about to tell Carrick that he wasn't welcome when Christian walked up to him saying, "I asked them to come here as I have an announcement to make." Sort of like deja vu. They all looked back at Christian, he was glad to have their attention.

"As you all know, I hated what this feud has done to both of our families. Instead of us coming together, we were torn apart. That is about to change. I didn't like what I was seeing. This diner and the community around it has been through too much for anything to come between what it should be and has become. Today I'm ending this fight." Christian told them all.

Carrick approached his son. "Look here, Christian, I don't know what's going on here, but in two days this place will no longer exist…"

Christian stood his ground as he looked back at his dad. "That's where you're wrong, father. I have the papers to prove it."

"What are you talking about?" Mandy asked, approaching her brother too. "Dad, what's going on here?"

"I have no idea, Mandy. Christian what are you saying? I own this property…." Carrick's voice trailed off.

"Not anymore," Christian stated to them all. Everyone gasped out as they all looked at each other and back at Christian. "I own this diner, and the rest of the community."

"You're wrong!" Carrick growled out. "I own Advantage Systems and the property here."

"Sorry to disappoint you, father. But as of this afternoon, Nick and myself are business partners. He is going to be the one to help me rebuild the community to where it was before and even better."

"What?" Carrick shouted out loud.

"You can't do this, Christian," Mandy told her brother.

"I can and I have. As of today, me, and Nick are the new proud owners of Advantage Systems and the rest of the property that goes along with it." Christian said proudly.

Everyone was stunned. It was totally silent as you could hear a pin drop. "Here are the papers. Signed, sealed and delivered." Christian put the paper down onto a nearby table.

Carrick grabbed the papers and looked at it. He couldn't believe it. Ray was flabbergasted himself as he came from around the counter and walked over to his son in law.

"Are you saying, what I think you're saying?" Ray asked, looking back at Christian.

"Your diner is safe now. I bought out the company this morning. It just became legal an hour ago." Christian told his father in law.

Carrick was more angrier than hell. But the rest of the people were clapping and cheering.

"This was the project you were working on," Ana asked her husband, in total shock.

"Yes. I had it in mind for a while, but I didn't want to say anything until it was concrete."

Ray was beside himself. He grabbed his son in law and gave him the most biggest bear hug he could. Knowing that his diner was safe and the neighborhood would be resurrected was astonishing.

Carrick looked back at his son. "I can't believe you did this to me son. Do you realize what this means?" he asked Christian.

"I do. It looks like to me, dad, that you will have to humble yourself now. What do you say to your son now?" Christian asked.

"I can't believe you did this," Carrick replied in a whisper.

"Believe it dad. Nick and I have great plans for this neighborhood. He and Susan are moving back to Seattle and we're working together."

Ethan couldn't believe that his own brother did this. He was amazed with his brother right now. He had no idea he had it in him. All the people in the neighborhood and the community heard the news as they all danced and cheered.

"Never underestimate me, father. You taught me that part. I may not be the type of man you wanted me to become, a ruthless businessman who will take jobs and homes away from people just to make themselves look better. That's not what I wanted my life to be about. It's about unity. That's what I want. That's all what these people wanted here in this neighborhood and community. To live in prosperity and have peaceful lives and to love one another. I wanted to give that to them. So you can either join us in this or stay bitter all your life. It's your choice." Christian told his father. "Either way, this whole vendetta against Ray and Rebecca stops now. Leave them alone. She chose Ray. Just let them live in peace."

Carrick looked at everyone. They all had tears in their eyes. Each one of them, including the rest of the Steeles and the Greys.

"Dad, it's time to call a truce. Let this fight be over so we can finally be the family we should be. No more fighting or vendettas. What do you say?" Christian asked.

He saw his father gulp. Ray walked over to Carrick. The two men faced each other. Ray held out his hand to Carrick.

"Truce?" Ray asked.

Carrick looked back at his son, who nodded for him to take Ray's hand. He himself was tired of the fighting.

"Truce," Carrick replied as he shook Ray's hand. Though it would take sometime for them all to trust each other, it was a new beginning. Mandy didn't know what to think anymore. She was stunned at what just happened.

The Steeles and the Greys began to celebrate together as a family. The fight was over between them. Finally. But there was still a matter of Ethan and his vendetta. He wanted to know who set him up years ago.

Christian walked over to his brother. "So what do you think of your brother now?"

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't of believed it. You just amazed me tonight."

Christian handed him an envelope. Ethan looked down at his confused. "What is this?"

"It's what you have always wanted to know…" Christian told him.

"You knew the whole time who set me up and didn't say anything," Ethan growled out.

"Now, hold on...I went on a search myself. I knew why you came back home, Ethan. You wanted to find out who set you up. And I did the digging myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I was curious too on who set you up. I have no idea what it says as it was sent to me today. But whose ever name is in that letter is who set you up five years ago. Its up to you if you want to open it up," Christian told ethan.

"But how do I know that this is true? I mean you could have paid someone to say who it was."

"Ethan, look, we have had our troubles, I get that. But today was about burying all of that hatred against each other. We're family and we should act like it. As I said before, I have no idea whose name is in that letter, but it's up to you to find out who it is."

Ethan looked down at it as it has his name on it. "All I have to do is open it up and it will reveal who set me up five years ago?"

"Yes."

"You did that for me?" Ethan asked, bewildered that Christian would ever do anything for him. Especially what went down between them.

"I did it for us. I'm tired of all the fighting and bickering. It's time we all moved on with our lives."

"I don't know what to say." Ethan told him.

"One more thing, stay away from my wife, at least in the romantic sense. I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Beth. But that doesn't mean you go after another man's wife. Especially your brothers. We can work on having a relationship, but it will take time. Catch you later," Christian told him as he joined his wife and the others in celebrating their victory.

Ethan held the envelope in his hand. He didn't know what to think as he wanted to know all this time who set him up. But would it make any difference? Mia walked up to him, they have known each other a long time .

"Hey there...you okay?" Mia asked him.

Ethan looked back at her saying, "Yeah. I think I am. You want to talk and get to know each other again?" he asked. Ethan stuffed the envelope in his suit jacket as he took Mia's hand.

He thought Mia was very cute. He realized he and she had a lot in common and both had one child each and took it from there.

Meanwhile the rest of the family played the fifties jukebox, as they danced, ate and celebrated the fact that they were all finally a family. The Steeles and The Greys managed to put their differences aside and embrace each other's families. Who knew?

 **A/N: I bet you didn't see that coming did ya? Surprise. Hang on...The epilogue is coming! To be honest, I really had no intentions of ending it this soon. But, when I got to writing, it just flowed out. I never really planned for Nick and Susan to come back; but a reviewer asked me to have them to come back so that Christian could at least have one person on his side, besides Aunt Grace. This was the best way to do it. I have the epilogue ready. I'm sort of sad to see this story end. It was one hell of a ride. See you soon as the epilogue is next! I will mark this story complete once I posted the Epilogue.**


	18. Ch 18: Five years later into the future

**Ch 18: Five years into the future…**

 **Please read my author's note at the bottom...Enjoy!**

Five years later into the future, a lot can happen in five years and it did. The Steeles and the Greys finally came to an understanding. A truce. Christian became a big man within the community of Seattle. His company rebuilt the neighborhood and community to which the Steeles lived and worked in.

Kate and Elliot had their second child, it was a boy. They named him Teddy, Theodore. Kate became a stay at home mom, while her husband became a captain of the police force. He was working his way to becoming a chief. Marina was in elementary school and doing very well. She loved having a brother.

Carrick finally did retire. After Christian and Nick bought out the Advantage Systems company and started rebuilding the the neighborhood, he decided he wanted to do some traveling. He visited places like Hong Kong and Italy. There he met his wife, Sarah.

Sarah Jones was a highly respected lawyer. They met in Italy when Carrick was visiting some friends there. They got to know each other better. Sarah made partner at a law firm just outside of Seattle, so she moved with Carrick and they got married a year later. Sarah had become a very important part of the family. She was loving being a grandmother, even though she wasn't paternal.

Ethan and Mia started dating shortly after his divorce from Beth became finalized. After dating a year Mia got pregnant with her second child and they eloped in Las Vegas. One day Ethan decided to go ahead and open the envelope to see who it was who did set him up all those years ago.

He was shocked when he read the letter. At first it made him furious, and he went to have a confrontation with that person. He and this person had words and didn't talk to each other for months. But Carrick managed to get his son to talk to him again, after all Carrick had changed and wasn't the same person he once was. Ethan eventually forgave his father.

Now, you are wondering what happened with Christian and Ana. Those two became a power couple within the business industry. Ana went back to college online and decided to get a business degree to help her husband.

Christian couldn't believe how much his wife had changed over the years. She was a woman not to be messed with. She was very strong and an independant woman. One day while having a meeting with Boyce the TV manager, he tried to put the moves on Anastasia.

They were in a meeting, as Ana held a wand in her hand while she directed the person running a slide projector. She pointed to each picture on how they wanted this new project that they were working on.

"Ana...I'm quite impressed with your skills. How about you show those skill to me in the privacy of my home?" he asked huskily. "I have a stick you can play with."

Ana looked directly at him. Christian sitting close by her side. Ana leaned up over the table in the conference room as she replied, "Boyce, let me assure you, the only stick I will ever play with is my husbands."

Christian chuckled as he covered his mouth so it wouldn't be too obvious. But Ana heard him. She sat down and put her hand on her husbands thighs and went right for his cock. She moved her hand oh so slowly over it creating some grunts and causing Christian to squirm.

"See what I mean? I know how to handle his stick quite well!" she replied to Boyce. "Anymore questions you have concerning the project, sir?" she asked Boyce.

"No, no, ma'am. You proved your point. Literally. I will get back with you two by the end of the day." He got up and left the room.

"Oh the nerve of that man! I should sue him for sexual harassment! What an ass! He flirted with me right in front of you and you didn't do a damn thing!" Ana looked down at her husband.

"Oh honey, please. That man is small potatoes compared to the men you've had to deal with in the past. Besides, I got quite a chuckle out of your response." Christian told her.

"I know. I heard you chuckling like a school boy," she responded.

"What can I say, baby? Especially when you talk about playing with my stick. It was very...illuminating."

"Huh uh... you still could have said something. He had been hinting to me all through the meeting," she replied in a pouting voice.

Christian got up from his chair and held his wife's hips in his hands. "I would have but, darling, you have to learn to handle those situations yourself from time to time. What about what happened in New York? I handled that man quite well didn't I?" Christian asked his wife, as he was looking at her in the eyes, both in close proximity of each other.

Christian and Ana had attended a business trip in New York. They had a meeting with one of the most eligible man who seemed to favor Christian a lot. He had the looks, the brains and even the million dollar salary to back it up too. He hit on Ana one night in the hotel bar. They were having drinks and Christian excused himself to go to the men's room. When he got back he saw the man, trying to get Ana to go back with him to his room.

Needless to say the man was so drunk that he barely made it out of the bar. Christian made sure the man was taken care off by his security team while he and Ana had their own fun in the elevator to get back to their room.

Christian was very turned on that the man wanted his wife as he held Ana against the wall sharing a passionate kiss. They made love all through the night. A month later, Ana had gotten sick. She thought she caught a bug, but it turned out to be the nine month bug when doctor Green told Ana she was pregnant.

Later than night, Ana revealed to Christian he was going to be a daddy. In fact it was his birthday. They had celebrated with family and friends but this special parcel she wanted to do it alone. Once they got back to their house that they had purchased after the truce, they moved in right away.

"Where's that gift I gave you earlier that I told you to save?" Ana asked as they got home.

"Oh, right. I actually forgot about it. You know you didn't have to get me anything," he told her, looking back at his wife.

"Just open it," she told him. She sat on the step in their suckin in living room.

Ana watched as her husband untied the gift with the gray wrapping paper around it. He opened it up, seeing a test stick in it. It said, Pregnant on the window. He looked back at his wife.

"Are you...are we…" he couldn't even finish the words.

"Yes. You're going to be a daddy!" Ana told him excitedly.

Christian couldn't believe it! Ana had been off the pill for a while and still nothing for a year. He grabbed a hold of Anastasia, twirling her around with excitement.

"Oh my god! My wife is having our baby! I love you so much Ana!" he told her giving her a hard passionate kiss.

Now that child was three years old and Ana was expecting again. They have a beautiful daughter, Phoebe. She looked exactly like Christian except she had Ana's blue eyes.

After they got through thinking about their memories together, they were still in the conference room right after their meeting with Boyce. Susan walked in on the couple as they were kissing. Nick walked in behind Susan as they both stared at the couple.

"Are they still at it?" Nick whispered to his wife

"Looks that way," Susan whispered back. Once Ana and Christian broke their kiss, he saw his cousin and Susan looking back at them.

"Hey you two, we have some celebrating to do for two reasons!" she told the couple as they walked over to Nick and Susan. "Boyce just called and said, he would be thrilled to work with us on that project. Ana, he told me, it was you who convinced him. How did you do it?"

Christian replied, "Ana told him she likes playing with my stick!" Ana gasped at Christian as she got him in the rib with her elbow. Though Christian and Nick were chuckling.

"Oh, grow up you two!" Ana told the men. "Men!" Ana replied, exasperated. "What was the other reason?" Ana asked Susan. She was glad to have her best friend back.

Nick and Susan looked back at each other as they said together, "We're adopting a baby!

Christian and Ana looked at the couple. "Really? When did this happen?" they asked at the same time.

"Susan and I have been wanting a family for a while we really wanted to have a baby the old fashioned way but under the circumstances we couldn't do that. We talked and decided we wanted to adopt a baby. The agency just called us and told us that the person we interviewed with liked us and wanted us to raise her child," Nick told them.

"Oh my gosh, that's so exciting!" Aan told them.

"Congratulations, dad," Christian said too.

"How come you didn't tell us sooner?" Ana asked, while getting her purse.

"Well, we both decided that we would wait until someone picked us. We didn't want to get our hopes up," Susan told their friends.

"That's wonderful you guys. Wow, our dreams are just coming together," Ana told them all.

They stepped into the elevators and discussed where they'd go for lunch. But it was unanonymous where they wanted to go. They all hopped into the SUV as they chatted along the way. Ten minutes later they arrived at the family diner.

It became special to the two couples. This is where Nick and Susan had their first date. It's where Ana and Christian sort of met and started a relationship. Ray kept the name, Fifties diners for obvious reasons.

The place looked great. Everything in there was almost new except a few little touches. Ray had decided instead of them serving the drinks like they used too, they got in the old fashioned soda machine that you could press the button and pick the flavor you wanted. But of course if you wanted tea, the waitress would bring it to you with bell hops.

Once the duo couple came in and and got seated they ordered their food. Ray came out to say his hellos to everyone. Susan and Nick told Ray about them adopting a baby and he was happy for them. Kate came out to greet them. Even though she decided to be a stay at home mom, she only worked part time to help Ray out occasionally.

"Hey, you guys!" Kate said greeting her sister and brother in law and friends.

"Wow, Kate, you really are popping out there?" Ana told her.

"I know right?" Kate replied. "Twins. They're driving me crazy," she said, poking her belly as they saw the little feet pressing against her. The women oohed and awed while the guys just talked with each other.

"You better watch it men, this could happened to your wives as well," Kate said talking to Ana.

"Bite your tongue, Kate," Ana said rubbing her belly.

"When do you two find out the sex of your baby?" Kate asked Christian and Ana.

"Actually our appointment is pretty today at one o'clock," Ana told her.

"I say it's a boy," Christian replied, looking back at his wife, wiggling his eyebrows to her making Ana blush.

"Why would you think its a boy?" Nick asked his cousin.

"You really want to know?" Christian asked. Nick nodded as Christian leaned in and told him in the ear. Once he did, Nick blushed red for the first time ever!

"No kidding? You think that works?" he asked his cousin.

"It worked for Elliot. That's how they got Teddy," Christian replied with a great big smirk on his face. His left arm spread out of the back of the booth they were sitting in. "Ouch!" he replied. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his ribs where Ana had elbowed him.

"Seriously, Christian!" Ana told him.

"What? Talk to your brother, he's the one who told me that is how he got his boy. By having sex doggy style." Christian commented. "And I gave it good to you...remember?"

"Ugh!" Ana said, getting up from the table they were sitting at as she went to the ladies room, Susan not far behind her. Nick and Christian just laughed at the ladies.

"You guys are just terrible," Kate told them walking away.

"Yeah, well, It got the job done," Christian said, to Kate. His watch beeped at him it was twelve thirty and it was time to go. He paid their check as he waited for Ana to come out of the restroom.

Once she and Susan reemerged, Christian told her it was time to go. He grabbed his wife's hand as they walked out the establishment. They took a cab and let Nick and Susan take the SUV back to the office.

Once they arrived at Dr. Green's office, Ana signed in and sat next to her husband. It was fifteen minute laters, they were called back as Ana got undressed and put the robe on her. Once she was settled back On the examining table the doctor came in greeting the couple.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. How are you doing, Ana?"

"Great. The nausea has finally worn off."

"I'll say," Christian muttered.

They both looked back at him as he just stared back at the monitor. He was remembering that after the first few months of Ana's pregnancy, once the nausea wore off, she was insatiable. She wanted sex more than Christian, but he certainly reaped the benefits from it.

As doctor Green moved the instrument inside of Ana, she told them that they baby was growing exactly the way it should be. Right on target.

"So you two want to know the sex of the baby?" she asked.

"I already know," Christian replied as Ana said, "Yes," both at the same time.

Doctor Greene looked back at Christian. "How do you know what it is?" she asked.

"I don't think you really want to know doctor," he told her as she nodded back.

"Well, I hope you two have a boys name picked out because that is what he is! You're having a son! Congratulations!

"Yes!" Christian replied excitedly. "See I told you, Ana."

She only looked back at her husband, raising her eyebrow at him. He was so mug.

"Here is the picture of your son. I'll let you get dressed Ana. I will see you in a month. Congratulations again," she told them, leaving the room.

Ana looked at the sono pic of her son. She couldn't believe it. Was Elliot right all along? Or was it a coincidence?

"I can't believe we're having a boy," Ana told her husband as she got dressed.

"I can. Believe me baby, I gave it to you good that night. I made sure it would be a boy." Christian said, proudly.

"Okay, well it's time for us to have the gender reveal on facebook." Ana told him.

"Do we really have to do it that way?" he asked her.

"Yes. I want to share it with everyone."

"What are we going to name the little tiger?" He asked Ana as they hadn't discussed boy names yet.

"How about Christian John? We could call him CJ for short." Ana suggested as they walked out of the doctors office.

"Christian John Grey? I like that," he told her as they walked up to the SUV. Christian had called for it while they waited.

They went back to their house and got things prepared to do the gender reveal. Ana put the sign up on a wall and Christian placed a sheet on the wall to cover it. They both got on facebook live and tagged all their family and friends.

"Okay, guys, we know you have been waiting to find out what we're going to have," Ana said into her phone. "Christian pull the sheet from the wall!"

He did and the sign showed they were having a boy! All of them family chimed into the live chat saying congratulations to the couple. Ana and Christian shared a kiss before they ended the facebook live stream.

XXXXXXXXX

Three months later, Ana and Christian had their son. The couple were over the moon of their new little one. They had a little party for their daughter, Phoebe who has turned five. They invited all of their family and friends over to help celebrate. It was a pool party.

Nick and Susan brought their bundle of joy who was six months old now. They named her Grace Elizabeth, after Nick's mother. Aunt Grace was very happy. Grace couldn't believe how everything turned out. She wanted to their family to get along with each other and they did. It wasn't easy though.

After Phoebe blew her out candles, she opened all of her gifts. She got shopkins, My little pony and more! This little girl wasn't spoiled in the least! Christian and Ana gathered their whole family and friends around to take a nice photo of the adults. Christian set up his phone to do that. Once it clicked on the adults, they gathered all the kids and babies for a picture too.

Christian looked at his wife as he was smiling really big.

"What's got you smiling so much, honey?" Ana asked her husband.

"I just can't believe I'm actually saying this, but it's nice to have all the family here. There's no more bickering, we're all getting along, and it's because of you," he told his wife.

"I wish I could take credit for it, but it was God sweetie. He knew what was important to us." Ana told Christian.

"Yes, but God brought you to me, baby. That's how it all got started," Christian told her back while giving his wife a kiss.

"The Steeles and the Greys finally got it right. We're one big happy family. I love you, Christian," Ana told her husband while holding their son CJ in her arms.

"I love you too, Ana," Christian replied, giving her a quick peck.

He took his son from Ana's arms as he held CJ in his hands. He twirled his son around in the air as he giggled. The whole family gathered around them as they basked in the enjoyment of being a family unit.

 _I'm so happy for the family, they really needed to pull together as a family. Zach and I stood next to each other as we watched my family and the Greys together._

"You know, Nadine, Christian and Ana seems to be the glue that holds the family together," Zach the angel said to her.

"I know. Don't they make the perfect couple?" Nadine asked sighing, looking at them. "I wish they could know I was here," she said to her friend. "I miss them so very much."

"They will know you were here, Nadine. I handled that part for you." He told her, leaving something on the island for Ana.

Ana went into the house, as she was getting a fruit tray on the island, she saw Nadine's necklace laying on the counter. The one that she had given to Ana when she was waiting for the results of her HIV test results to come back. Nadine had given it to Ana for good luck. She picked it up wondering how it got there, but put it on around her neck. She felt a cool breeze on her neck.

"I'm always here for you, Ana," Nadine told her.

Ana turned quickly as she saw a faint silhouette of Nadine. She gasped seeing her stepmother before her.

"Nadine?" Ana asked, looking back at her.

"Yes, its me sweetie. Look at you! I'm so happy for you and Christian and the rest of the family. I'm glad Zach was able to get to you and Christian in time on the yacht."

"Wait...you know, Zach?" Ana asked.

"Of course, he's assigned to you just as I am. I'm so glad you're wearing the necklace I gave you sweetie."

"It was you that placed the necklace on the island, wasn't it?" Ana asked.

"I told you, Ana, that I will always be here for you. Even in spirit," Nadine told her stepdaughter. "Just be happy," she said.

"I will," Ana replied, touching her necklace as Nadine quickly disappeared.

"Ana?" Christian came inside the kitchen looking for his wife. "Who were you talking to?"

She turned to her husband saying, "I was talking to Nadine. She was just here. I miss her so much, Christian."

"I know you do. We all do. I'm sure she is always watching over us, even if we don't always know it. Now come, let's go be with our family." He told her. They both walked out of the house together, knowing they would always be a family.

 **A/N: Okay, that's it! I can't believe it's over. Wow! I have to be honest though, there was inspiration on how this story came about. I was a big fan of watching Guiding Light when it was on. That's where Married to the Mob originated from, the Danny and Michelle story line. Well, just recently, this year, I came upon some videos that were posted on youtube. It was of Alan Michael and Lucy. If any of you watched the show, then you know what I'm talking about. I came upon their story totally by accident. Someone managed to upload them onto youtube. So I started watching it, especially of Alan-Michael and Lucy. I was totally smitten with this couple! Especially the date rape story line. And that's where the inspiration hit me! I tried to change it up abit, so it wouldn't be so soapy. LOL. I hope you all liked it! I am thinking about doing an outtake of Jose, though. So follow me if you want to read it, that way you will get an alert. Also I am planning on continuing with writing the Married to the Mob in a second story. But the inspiration needs to hit me. I have a few other stories I'm currently working on...may be one shots but we will see. Thanks for sticking with me through this journey! Oh for the record, the man Zach was an angel who was assigned to Ana just as Nadine. I hope all the questions got answered. If you are interested in watching the Alan-Michael and Lucy videos they are on my youtube channel. I saved them into a list. This story is officially done. By the way I will be putting in some GIFs in this chapter. If you want to see them please go to Fiction Pad. Thanks for reading! I have a link on my profile, it is highlighted Alan Michael and Lucy. It will take you to the videos if you are interested in watching.**


End file.
